Dimensional Disaster
by Sailor Janus
Summary: Hotaru is accidently sent to the Z World in an experiment gone wrong where she faces new obstacles and adventures as well as danger. Timing couldn't have been better.
1. Fallen Angel

Dimensional Disaster Part 1

                                                                                      Fallen Angel

by

Sailor Janus

Author's Notes: Takes place during the Dragonball Z Android Saga and after Sailor Stars six months after my last fic A Double Edged Sword. 

Here's a brief rundown of my last fic so you don't have to go read all 16 parts.

       Hotaru has aged to her appropriate age, which she should have been at before she died in the S series. There is a new senshi, Sailor Janus/ Deidra, who is the dimensional senshi. She is both good and evil although her power bracelets tend to keep her in control. When her ex from the Silver Millennium stole them and injected her with the Dark Light serum, she went homicidal on the Sailor senshi, nearly killing them all. She is also the around the same age as Hotaru. The rest will be explained in this story. 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Sailor Janus. The other characters belong to their respected creators.

*****

       "Hotaru. I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do."

       The words echoed in her head as she stared at her father's still form lying on the starchy, white sheets in his hospital room. Shock. Numbness soon took over as reality finally set in. Her father would never come back. 

       Tears slowly appeared in her eyes as she continued to stare at the lifeless body. 'This isn't happening. No, this is not happening. He can't be dead,' she thought as her head bobbed back and forth. 

       Trista, carefully put her hand on the girl's shoulder, trying to get Hotaru leave the room, but she wouldn't budge. 

       Hotaru wanted to scream and drop to the ground sobbing hysterically as nurses try to pull her to her feet, but she couldn't. Somehow she knew this unfortunate event was going to occur soon. She knew and felt her father, who was once a brilliant scientist, slowly slip away from her. She knew death quite well. Often it seemed a normal feature to her life. She had died several times after all. Thankfully, she was fortunate enough to be reborn thanks to Serena's Imperial Crystal and was even able to age to a few times before finally stopping exactly where she should be. A sixteen-year-old girl.   

        "I'm so sorry, Hotaru." Deidra softly said to her friend as her burgundy curls fell in her face. Deidra was a year older than Hotaru, but that didn't matter to them. It was rather pleasant that the dark-haired girl was able to skip a grade. 

       A slight smile appeared on the violet-eyed girl's face as she bid farewell to her deceased parent and left the room with Trista and Deidra close behind her.

       It wasn't her fault, Hotaru tried to remind herself. She was evil then. Yeah, but she tried to kill you too. 

       The emerald-eyed girl who was also known as Sailor Janus, the two-faced senshi that once guarded the dimensional gates, increased her pace to catch up to the girl known as the senshi of destruction. 

       They had grown to be good friends after meeting each other. Both teens were outcasts, regarded as freaks by their classmates. Transferring to a new high school didn't make matters any better. Even after all the tragic events that occurred due to her evil side taking control, Hotaru stuck by Deidra's side. The dimensional senshi knew she would never be completely good, but she tried her hardest and usually succeeded except when she got a little adventuresome. 

       "I know it isn't your fault," Hotaru softly said to the girl who had a guilty look on her face. "After he was released from possession, he began to get weaker because, he was supposed to have died in the lab accident. The only thing that kept him alive was that demon, and when it was gone, he slowly began to die. It had nothing to do with you."

        Deidra looked at her shoes. Black boots similar to Hotaru's except hers were knee length boots while Hotaru were lace-up ankle length. She still couldn't get over the notion that she was to blame. She had to do something. "Oh. I'm still really sorry. If only I had killed that bastard ex of mine to begin with, this wouldn't have happened!"

       "Deidra, you weren't yourself. I know how that is. You were like his little puppet," Hotaru calmly said. 'I wish she'd lay off the subject!'

       "Yeah, I just feel responsible. Oh, here's your student ID. They gave then out in class yesterday when you skipped," the burgundy haired girl smiled as she handed Hotaru the small plastic card. 

       "Thanks," Hotaru smiled back as she accepted the card and shoved it in a pocket in her dark colored jeans.

       "Anywhere you two want me to take you?" Trista asked as they pushed through the glass doors of the hospital. The warm breeze eased Hotaru's mind slightly. 

       "To my house. I just want to spend sometime in there," Hotaru answered as she looked up at the green-haired woman. 

       "Are you sure?" Trista asked with a concerned expression on her face as she unlocked the doors to her car. 

       "Yes, I'm sure. The house is mine now after all," Hotaru softly said waited for Deidra to climb in the back before taking the passenger seat. 

       "Okay, but if you need anything at all you know where to reach us."

******

       "Hotaru, you are looking really terrible," Deidra said feeling concerned for her friend as they unlocked her front door and walked in.

       "I'm fine. Let's just change the subject," Hotaru sighed as she pushed the door shut and looked around. It seemed so different for some reason. Like everything was an illusion. Nothing appeared familiar anymore.

       Deidra noticed Hotaru's far away expression and suddenly got an idea. "Hey, Hotaru, I know what we can do to get your mind off of everything!" she eagerly cried out with a huge grin on her face.

       Hotaru broke out of her trance when she turned to look at her friend, noting the girl's face and glimmering eyes. "What? Wait, Deidra, you have that look in your eyes. No! Whatever it is, no!"  

       'At least that worked,' the burgundy-haired girl thought as she tried to persuade her friend to go along with what she was planning. "Come on Hotaru! It won't hurt! I just want to try my dimensional powers!"

       "No!" 

       "Please! Nothing will go wrong, I promise!" Deidra continued to beg as Hotaru stood her ground crossing her arms. 

       Hotaru arched her eyebrow at her friend. "Are you sure? Remember the last time you said that? You blew up our science experiment!" the violet-eyed girl said as her curiosity started getting the best of her. 'I do wonder what the power would be like though. Anything to get my mind off of father! With my luck, Deidra will have talked into it in no time anyway.'  She decided as she bit her lip.

        "Don't worry Hotaru. Besides, that was an accident. Who knew that stuff was flammable! Everything will be fine. All you'll need to do is contact me on your communicator and I can come and get you!" The other girl grinned as she realized that her friend was slowly putting down her guard. 'After all, what could go wrong?' she thought as she took out her henshin pen and transformed into Sailor Janus.

       The dark-haired girl was still a little hesitant by the adventure. "Are you sure, because you haven't used this new power before. What if you lose me or something happens like I get turned inside out or you send me to a two-dimensional world where I'll be flattened!" 

       Deidra giggled at her paranoid friend. "You've been reading a Wrinkle in Time again I see. Don't worry so much! If it helps, transform into Sailor Saturn, that way you'll feel more secure. Besides, I'm going to send you to dimension 517. There is no danger there whatsoever." 

       Hotaru was still very skeptical about the girl's newest scheme. "And how would you know?"

       "Geez, Hotaru. Why the third degree?" the green-eyed girl said with a mock hurt expression, flipping a strand of hair out of her face. "As Trista can see into the time, past and future, I can see into other worlds. Trust me." Deidra smiled as she tried to coax her friend along. "Try transforming. You'll probably feel better and no harm can really come to you although you would be going to a very serene forest complete with deer, rabbits, and cute little squirrels."

     Hotaru sighed, knowing she was in a losing situation. Deidra always managed to be able to convince her into doing something that she'd rather not do, but reluctantly the violet-eyed girl agreed as she took her henshin pen out and transformed into Sailor Saturn. "Okay, you win. Just don't lose me there!"

           Janus grinned as her silver and gold twin fans materialized in her hands. 'That took longer than I expected, but it worked,' she concluded as she looked happily at her friend who still appeared to be rather nervous.  "Ready?" 

       Saturn bit her lip as she looked at her friend. 'Oh why does she always do this to me?'  she thought as she nodded, "Yeah. Okay, I'm ready."

       Janus's smiled disappeared from her face as she began concentrating on what she was doing. Closing her eyes briefly, she faced Sailor Saturn. "Dimensional Portal Breach!" the sailor senshi dressed in burgundy and hunter green cried out as she brought the two fans together to the point where there was only a triangular sized space between them. With a burst of light, a black hole appeared directly under the purple clad girl, which she suddenly fell through, screaming before it closed. 

       Deidra realized that something did not go quite as she planned and her train of thought was broken. "Oh no! That's not supposed to happen like!" she cried out, dropping the fans, which fell to the hard, wooden floor with a clatter. "NO! HOTARU! Oh no...what have I done?!" the girl gaped as she buried her face in her hands and started rocking back and forth on her heels. "Okay, Deidra, calm down. She can always call you on her communicator and then you can go and get her. But where exactly did I send her?!"

           Sailor Janus tried to clear her mind and search for the shorter dark-haired girl, as well as a clue to where exactly she was sent. Deidra's eyes suddenly popped open. "Oh, no. Not there! Dimension 117 is an extremely dangerous place....... Oh no. I lost location of her! Damnit! Why did I have to test out the power now when I have no knowledge as far as how I can bring Hotaru back! Oh am I going to hear it from Trista....." Deidra said aloud as she winced, imagining the lecture she was about to hear.       

******

        Hotaru fell through darkness for what seemed like forever.  Her screaming had long since ceased since it seemed futile not to mention her throat was now very scratchy. The teenaged girl desperately tried to keep her climbing skirt down and was thankful that she didn't have her silence glaive with her that way she could use both hands. "Oh, why did I let Deidra talk me into this!"   

       Suddenly, a bright light flashed and shone brilliantly before dissipating, blinding the violet-eyed girl for a split second before she finally realized that she now entering a different world. Hotaru could at least see land now, but at the rate she was falling, she was very worried about the landing part!               

      Before the girl knew what happened, another flash of light appeared and suddenly she was no longer Sailor Saturn! Somehow the light caused her to detransform back into her regular clothes, a simple attire consisting of a black tank top with a deep purple lace shirt over it, indigo jeans and a pair of black boots were now clad to her thin body. 'At least I don't have to try to keep that stupid skirt down,' she thought as her shoulder length hair whipped her face, when she suddenly looked down and wished she hadn't.        

        "Oh this is going to really hurt! Damn you Deidra!" were her last words before she hit the hard ground, knocking herself unconscious.

*****

        At the same moment a lavender-haired teenaged boy from the future, was attempting to slowly land his time capsule when he suddenly found himself being the only audience to Hotaru's graceful fall and her rather painful landing. "What the hell was that?" he said has the object fallen and landed on the ground with a thud.

       'I know I should really check on how the others are doing against the androids, but I want to see what just fell from the sky. I don't think that Goku could send an android flying this far, but who knows?' Trunks thought with a smirk on his face as he climbed out of the capsule. After all the pain and suffering those machines of death had caused during his time, they deserved to be dismantled and recycled into soup cans. "But what if they need my help?" Trunks continued to argue with himself as he put away the time capsule.               

        Glancing back to the site where he witnessed whatever it was, fall from the sky and crash on the ground, and then to the sky, the blue-eyed boy, finally decided that his curiosity was winning so he took off and flew to the exact location where the object fell. However, Trunks was not prepared for what he found. 

       "Whoa! What is she doing here?!" he said of the dark violet-haired girl lying in a rather awkward position on the ground as he hovered over her. "Is she what came from the sky? Is she another android?" the half saiyan said to himself as he examined his surroundings, but found nothing unusual. Once again, Trunks looked down at the girl, but didn't notice a change in movement. 

         Cautiously, he landed softly on the ground, listening closely to the vicinity, in case it was a trap. Detecting nothing out of the ordinary, Trunks carefully knelt down and peered at the girl, lightly touching her neck, searching for a pulse. "Warm and you are actually breathing so you couldn't be an android, and you are still alive. Now what am I going to do with you? You probably were what fell from the sky, although I don't know how that happened and I can't just leave you here in the middle of nowhere. I guess I could take you to my mother's, after all she does have medical facilities there."

      Deciding, it was the best possible thing he could do, Trunks carefully picked the dark-haired girl up and flew to Capsule Corp.

*****

       Bulma was busy preparing a bottle for baby Trunks when suddenly the doorbell rang. 

       "Mom! Can you get that?" she yelled out as she pouring the creamy, white liquid in the plastic bottle. "Hello! Can someone get that! Ahh! Why must I do everything?!"

       Bulma quickly put the bottle down and hastily walked to the front door, swinging it widely opened while looking a little perturbed.

       This look was not exactly the look Trunks was prepared to see as he stared wide-eyed at his mother and nearly dropped the girl in his arms. 

        Bulma's expression quickly changed when she recognized the boy standing in front of her. "Hi! Wow, you're back! It's great to see you again!" she exclaimed as she cheerfully greeted the stranger who was actually her future teenaged son. "Oh, who's that?" the mother questioned when she noticed the girl cradled in Trunks's arms.

       "To tell you the truth, I do not even know myself. I think I saw her fall out of the sky and crash to the ground. I didn't want to leave her there so I was hoping you could take her until at least she woke up. I really don't know where else to take her." He explained as he adjusted the girl's weight in his arms.

        "Well, I guess it'd be okay. Follow me." Bulma said as she led Trunks to a spare room where he gently put the girl down on the soft bed, then scratched his head in confusion. "At least I think she fell out of the sky. It's really weird and confusing. Well, I hate to run now, but I want to check to see how the others are doing with the androids. Sorry to leave her here like this, but I figure this would be the safest place. Bye!"     

       "Okay. Well, it was very noble of you to stop and rescue her like that. I'll be sure to tell her it was you when she wakes up!" Bulma smiled as he nodded and went off to find the others. "Hmm, He seems so familiar and I don't even know his name! Wait minute...androids?! But it isn't until a few months before he said they'd arrive. Oh well. " Bulma said as she turned her attention to the unconscious girl. "Now what am I going to do about you? I hope you wake up sometime soon."   

****

        This is strange. Am I early? Trunks thought as picked up more speed. He just left the site where the mass destruction granted by the androids was supposed to take place but everything appeared peaceful with no evidence of a fight. "What is going on?! Did they already kill them? Did time change?" the frustrated teen from the future said to himself as he decided to pay Goku a visit just to make sure that everyone was still okay and find out whether or not the androids had been activated. 

       "Hey Trunks!" 

       "Huh?! Oh Goku! Sorry, I didn't even realize you were here!" Trunks said as he tried to appear less startled than he already was. Goku just smirked at the teen as they both stopped their flight and stood in midair.

       "Sorry to have snuck up on you, Trunks. So what brings you here?" The cheerful man said with a laugh as the boy looked puzzled at the saiyan.

       "I came to check and see how you were doing against the androids. They were activated, right?" 

       "No, not yet at least," Goku answered as he scratched his head in thought. "Wait, aren't you a few months early from when you said they'd arrive?"

       "What?! This doesn't make sense! Nothing today makes sense!" Trunks grumbled as he landed on the ground and then began to pace. Goku watched the lavender-haired boy curiously as he too landed on the soft earth. 

       "Wait, what do you mean, nothing makes sense? Maybe you just programmed your time capsule wrong or something."

       Trunks's frustration was hitting a peak now and he knew he was about to lose it in two seconds. "Maybe, but that doesn't explain the weird lights and the fact that I almost lost control of the capsule or that girl falling out of the sky."

       Goku arched his eyebrow at the boy and then frowned. "Well, maybe the lights caused the problems with the time capsule but what is this about a girl?"

       The lavender-haired half-saiyan looked puzzled as he tried to explain exactly what happened. "Well, it's weird because in a way I think it's possible she maybe the reason I am so early. Like she messed up the time I was supposed to come at or something," Trunks paused to think of how to explain what had happened as Goku looked on in interest. 

       "Go on."

       "Well, as I was going from my time to yours, there was this large flash of light and then the time capsule started to shake violently. I feared that I would be stuck in a time current forever. Next thing I know, I am landing the capsule and see something falling out of the sky so curiosity got the best of me and I went to investigate, only to find this dark violet-haired girl unconscious."

       "Whoa! Was she still alive? Or maybe she was an android." Goku brought up.

       "That's what I thought, but she had a pulse so she was neither dead nor an android. I wonder where she came from?" Trunks said as he replayed in his head seeing her fall out of the sky and then finding her on the ground.

       Goku stood there and scratched his head. "So where is she now? You didn't just leave her there?"

       "No, I took her to my mother's. I figured that would be the safest possible place for her. I wish I knew who she was. I don't even know if she woke up yet..."

       "So do you think she is harmless?" Goku thoughtfully asked as Trunks froze at his question.

       "I-I hope so! She didn't appear to be dangerous! Damn it! And she's at my mother's place!" Trunks stammered looking nervous now.

       "It's probably nothing," Goku said trying to reassure the boy when a new thought came to mind. "So, since you're here now, where are you gonna stay?"

       "You know, I never thought of that. Think my mother's past self will take me in? Wait, what am I going to tell her?! Hi, I'm your teenaged son, Trunks from the future. Can I stay here until the evil androids have been activated and then recycled to scrape metal?!"

       "Well, you should have been born by now right? Not to mention you can keep an eye on that girl in case she might be dangerous."

       "Yeah. I did hear my baby-self babbling in a room with my grandfather when I was carrying that girl to a spare room. It would also be a good idea to make sure she is not a threat." Trunks nodded as with a deep sigh. "Um, do you want to come with me in case my mother freaks out or something?"

       "Sorry, you're on your own here. At least you'll have time to train in the mean time." Goku answered with his trademark grin.

       "Oh boy. This will be interesting." 

*****

        While, Trunks, was busy training and trying to figure out what exactly he was going to say to his mother, Hotaru was finally, coming to. "Ow, my head," she groaned as she tried to sit up but was forced back down by a killer headache. Displeased, she rubbed her face with her hands and took a deep breath. 'Where am I?' she thought when she came to a scary realization. "Wait. Who am I?" 


	2. Faded Memory

Dimensional Disaster Part 2

Faded Memory

by

Sailor Janus

       Deidra, bit her lip nervously as she faced the door to the outer's mansion. It took a few months but the place had finally been repaired after Deidra's evil self detonated Amara's car sending glass and metal flying everywhere. Images of what the place used to look like sent shivers down her spine. 'It was not you who was the cause of this,' the girl tried to remind herself as she took a deep breath and unlocked the door.

       Since Deidra had lived alone for the most part after her last living relative, her neglectful aunt died, she was practically adopted by the Trista, Amara, and Michelle even after the terrible things that had been done. She often stayed wherever Hotaru was. The two had become much like sisters even more so than best friends. Hotaru often spoke of her first best friend Rini, but she knew Rini had to stay in her time to learn to be a proper princess after she had mastered becoming an apprentice sailor senshi. 

       "Hi Deidra! I didn't even hear you come in," Michelle smiled as she looked at the girl's face then right away knew something was wrong. "I'll go find the others," she sighed.

       "Just like a book," the burgundy-haired girl mumbled as she found a seat at the table. Michelle for some reason could read her very well. Deidra didn't understand why but it made keeping secrets very difficult.

       "What happened this time?" Amara asked as she walked in the room with Michelle and Trista behind her.

       'Oh, great. Now I really feel like I'm criminal!' Deidra thought as stared at the trio. 

       "Deidra, what did you do and where is Hotaru?" Trista added as she looked at the girl's face.

       "Um, We decided to try out my new powers and I kinda lost her in another dimension. I didn't mean to!" the green-eyed girl rambled as she studied her hands then glanced at the others when she was finished. 'Oh boy, I am so dead.'

       "What do you mean you lost Hotaru?!" Amara shouted as the girl cringed.

       "I lost her in another dimension. I'm so sorry I know I should have waited but I couldn't resist and now I can't get her back!"

       "So you mean to tell me that you two deliberately disobeyed us when we told you not to experiment with your powers," Trista sternly said as Deidra felt herself shrinking in the chair.

       "Um, yes. So I guess this means we're probably grounded, huh," Deidra meekly said. " I should probably try to bring her back now, huh?"

       "No," the green-haired woman crisply said. 

       "WHAT?!" everyone else in the room shouted.

       "Trista, are you feeling alright?" Michelle asked as she stared at her friend.

       "Yes, I feel quite fine. I believe the best punishment for these two would be isolation from each other."

       "But can't we do it with Hotaru in one room and Deidra in the other?" the blonde suggested.

       "No, they should learn from their mistakes which means Hotaru has to stay in whatever dimension she is in and Deidra will stay here but monitor her with her fans." 

       "I can do that?!" Deidra said as she looked strangely at the soldier of time.

       "Yes, you can. Lord Cacus had somehow erased our memory of you and now that he is gone, I can remember your skills a lot more clearly. You have the power over dimensions which also means you can watch what happens in them as well.

       "Oh. Well, I guess this is an interesting form of punishment," Deidra shrugged. 

       "So can we see Hotaru right now?" the violinist asked.

       "Yes, Deidra bring out your fans and put them together, while thinking of Hotaru. An image should appear soon." Trista explained as the burgundy-haired teen did as she was told. Soon they could see Hotaru waking up.

       "There she is!" Amara exclaimed. 

       The dark-haired girl looked puzzled around the room she was in and suddenly went wide-eyed. "Wait. Who am I?!"

       "Oh no! She lost her memory! Is she going to be okay?" Michelle said as she brought her hand to her mouth.

       "I believe so. This is the other reason why I did not want to bring Hotaru back here. I had a feeling that this would happen. Transporting her back here would be very confusing for her as it is. Hotaru's memory will slowly come back and I'm sure she should be fine. Deidra, please, keep watch over her and report to us anything that happens," Trista said as she glanced from the violet-eyed girl back to the burgundy-haired girl.

       "Yes, ma'am."

*****

       "Looks, like someone is up." Bulma said when she peered into the room. "You have been out for almost 10 hours!" 

      "Really? I didn't realiz-ow!" 

      "Relax, hon. Here, take these," the blue-haired woman smiled as she handed the girl two pain relievers and a glass of water. "You got an awfully big bump on your head! Probably because of the fall. I'm surprised that you don't know who you are!"  

      "Actually, I don't," the girl said sheepishly after she swallowed the two pills along with the glass full of water. 

      Bulma, blinked at the girl's response. "Well, hopefully your memory should come back soon! Do you remember anything at all?"

      Hotaru thought for a moment and shook her head, "No, all I remember is being in and out of consciousness. Someone carrying me I think, or I may have imagined that too."

      "Oh! That was, well I don't know whom, but you should meet him sometime if he doesn't leave for the future again. Sorry about the memory though."

      "Yeah, It'd be nice to have some clue as to who I was," she softly said as she winced. Something was pinching her side. Reaching under the blanket, she fished into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a plastic card. Curiously looking at it, she found that it was her student ID. 

      Bulma glanced over her shoulder and grinned. "Wow! You're rather lucky! You have an identification card on you! That's great! So at least we know what to call you, Hotaru." 

      Hotaru smiled. 'At least I have a name,' she thought.

      "Why don't you try to rest a little more, and maybe that headache will go away then you'll feel a lot better," the scientist suggested as she took the empty glass from the girl and then turned to leave the room. 'I'll check on you again in an hour or so."

       Hotaru smiled as she nodded her head, lying back down and a few minutes later, was fast asleep. 

***

       Deciding that Goku was right with the training part, Trunks set off to try to work out most of his frustrations, which seemed to continue piling up. All of his expectations have failed miserably from the moment he landed his time capsule and then continued to plummet downward. 

       He was supposed to have arrived when the androids were activated and help destroy them if the others needed his aid. Instead he found himself months ahead of schedule, with images of strange lights and the fear of being stuck practically in limbo, not to mention the discovery of that strange girl and now to top everything off, he had to figure out a way to explain to his mother who exactly he was so he'd have a place to stay. 

       "This is definitely not turning out to be my day," Trunks said under his breath as he rang the doorbell at Capsule Corp. "What am I doing? I can't do this! What am I going to say?! Maybe I should just go and sleep in the Time Machine," he mumbled as he turned his back to the door as Bulma, holding a sleeping baby Trunks, answered the door.

       "Hello? Oh Hey! You're back!" Bulma cheerfully said as the blue-eyed teen turned to face her only to come face to face with his baby self.

       "Uh yeah," he replied as he turned a shade of pink and then looked at the ground. "Listen, there is something I need to tell you that may come as a shock." 

       "Really? What is it?" the blue haired scientist replied as her smile disappeared from her face.

       "No! It's nothing bad, I just don't really know how to put it into words. You see, my name is Trunks and I'm from the future. My mother built a time machine to send me to this time to give some heart medication to Goku so he doesn't die and can defeat the androids bringing hope for a better future for this world. Um, my dad had died in that battle. And you are my mother and Vegeta is my father!" the half saiyan rambled, staring at the ground. "I didn't tell anyone the first time so that I wouldn't accidentally prevent my existence in this world, but since that baby is here now, I can let my secret out."

       Bulma stared at the boy and blinked. "You're...you're...you're.....my son!" she stammered and then looked at the teen standing in front of her and the baby. "Well, there is a resemblance. And here I was afraid you'd end up looking like your father!" 

       Trunks blinked at the woman's response and turned a shade of red. "Well, now that my secret is out, I have a favor to ask of you."

       "What is it?" 

       "I was wondering if I could stay here until after the androids have been destroyed. I don't have any place else to go and it's a lot better than sleeping in my time capsule," Trunks admitted as he scratched his head looking a little uncertain.

       "Sure! After all, you are my son! So I built a time machine?! Wow, I must be a bigger genius than I thought!" Bulma grinned.

       "Yeah, Thank you mother. I mean..."

       "It's okay, Trunks. You can call me mother if it makes you comfortable. Now come inside, because I need to start making dinner and you can even meet that girl you so valiantly rescued!" Bulma smiled as she led the teen inside the house and then to the baby's room so she could put baby Trunks down for his nap.

       "Wait! She's awake?!" Trunks exclaimed as he looked at his mother.

       "Well, not right now. She woke up for a few minutes, with a pretty nasty headache. The poor thing doesn't even know who she is! Luckily she had her student ID in her pocket."

       "That's terrible. So other than the headache, she seemed like she was okay?" Trunks said he followed Bulma into the kitchen. 

       "Yeah, appeared like she was fine for someone who seemed to have a bad case of amnesia, but hopefully her memory will start coming back soon." 

       Just then Hotaru quietly walked into the room. "Hello," she softly greeted the two people standing in front of the kitchen counter. 

       "Oh, Hi Hotaru! Are you feeling better?" Bulma smiled at the girl as Trunks just stared at her and nodded in reply. He sensed something odd about her, but he couldn't put his finger on what. 

       'I'm going to have to keep an eye on her.'

       "Uh, yes, thank you," Hotaru smiled back feeling a little out of place.

       "Oh! How silly of me! Trunks, this is Hotaru. Hotaru, this is Trunks, he is the one that rescued you," Bulma said introducing the two.

       "Thank you for bringing me here. I greatly appreciate it," the girl softly as her violet eyes gleamed.

       "You're welcome," Trunks replied, noting how sincere she seemed but he still wasn't sure if he trusted her just yet.

       "Hey, Do you want to help me make dinner? I'm a little behind schedule and I basically need all the help I can get," Bulma asked throwing the dark violet-haired girl off guard.

       "Um, sure. What do you need me to do?" Hotaru offered as she walked up to the counter and looked suspiciously at Trunks before returning her attention to Bulma. 'Why is he looking at me?'

       "You can start by cutting up these vegetables." 

       "Okay," Hotaru replied as she grabbed a knife and a carrot, making long slices to the orange vegetable. 

       "I'll bet you helped your mother all the time in the kitchen, huh?" Bulma exclaimed as she started frying up some noodles.

       Oddly, Hotaru's eyes began to darken as she started cut an onion. "No....I didn't. She died...we all died....Then papa...." Hotaru quietly said, not really paying attention to what she was doing as she painfully cut her finger, but didn't even notice because she seemed almost in a trance.

       "Hotaru? Is something wrong?" Bulma asked as she turned to look at the girl only to find that her finger was bleeding. "Oh no! You cut your finger! Here let me help you," the woman said as she rushed to Hotaru's side and walked the girl to the sink, running cool water over the cut. "Trunks. Trunks! Wake up!"         

       "Huh?! What?!" 

       "She cut her finger. Can you run and get her a bandage. They're in their usual place in the bathroom," Bulma said as she turned off the water.

       "Uh sure. Right!" the boy nodded his head as he raced off to the bathroom. "There is something really strange about that girl. Just what was she mumbling about?" he said to himself.

       "I think that is enough cooking for you today," Bulma said after Trunks had retrieved a bandage, wrapping it securely around Hotaru's finger. "Why don't you two try to get acquainted before everyone comes."

       "Everyone? Who's everyone?" Hotaru asked sounding a little nervous. 

       "Oh don't worry. They are all very nice and it's only about nine other people."

       "Um, okay," the dark-haired girl, murmured, as she looked a little scared. 

       "Why are you so tense. They're nothing to worry about. It's just Goku, his wife Chi Chi, their son Gohan, Tien, Choatzu, Yamcha, Piccolo, Krillen, and possibly my father who doesn't know who I am yet, Vegeta." Trunks named off as Hotaru stared wide-eyed at him.

       "Cut me some slack! I don't even remember my own name!" Hotaru sighed with a look of defeat. Tonight was going to prove to be very trying. 

       "So?"

       "So I can't exactly explain who I am, where I come from or anything like that." Hotaru said frustratedly as she threw her hands up in the air. "I have no recollection whatsoever about anything. It's like my memory has been completely erased. I'd be nameless too if it weren't for my student ID."

       "Yeah I guess I can see your point," Trunks replied nodding his head.    

       "I couldn't even tell you my favorite color if I wanted to."        

       "So what are you going to do? Hide in a room someplace?" Trunks asked arching an eyebrow at the girl.

       "Can I?! I'll be really quiet! I promise!" 

       The boy chuckled at her response. "I don't think my mother would be too pleased."

       "Great. I guess dinner conversation will be really interesting though. So where are you from? I don't know. What do your parents do? I can't remember."

       "OH NO!" Bulma cried out as she hung up the phone.

       "What?! What happened?" Trunks asked as he raced into the kitchen.

       "Chi Chi told me that everyone left to train on an island and wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning!"

       "Ouch. So dinner is off then?" 

       "I'm afraid so," Bulma sighed. "Well everyone can eat as much as you want because there is plenty of it!"

****

       After a quiet dinner with mostly Trunks and Bulma doing the talking, Bulma had some rather startling and somewhat unpleasant news for the two newcomers.

       "All right. These should fit the two of you." Bulma said handing them each a small stack of clothes. "There are extra toothbrushes and stuff in the bathroom. Oh! And you two will have to share a room."

       "WHAT?!" Trunks and Hotaru exclaimed as their jaws dropped at the last sentence.

       "Sorry guys, but we only have one spare room unless you want to sleep with the baby," she explained as she waited for a response to anyone waiting to sleep in the same room with what was now a very cranky baby Trunks. "All right, since Trunks is such a gentleman, he gets the floor and Hotaru you get the bed. I normally would put you on the couch Trunks, but Tru...I mean Baby Trunks had a little accident on it this morning so it needs to be cleaned."

       Hotaru starts snickering at mentioning of Baby Trunks's accident as the teenaged boy glared at her.               

       Placing some blankets on the floor for her son from the future, the blue-haired woman continued on, "Here's some blankets for you Trunks, oh and a pillow! Good Night you two!" she cheerfully said as she left the room. 

       "How embarrassing. Finding out my baby self wet the couch." Trunks grumbled as spread out the blankets on the floor.

       "First dibs on the bathroom!" Hotaru announced as she raced out of the room before Trunks could object. "I'll just let her have it," he sighed. She didn't seem evil but there was something out of the ordinary about the girl. He couldn't seem to get his mind off of what Hotaru was mumbling in the kitchen when she had cut herself. "What did she mean, 'We all died.' It doesn't make sense. I just wish I knew what was going on."

       "Do you talk to yourself often?" a soft voice asked when Trunks quickly turned around to find the girl in the baggiest clothing he had ever seen and suddenly burst out laughing.

       "What?! What's so funny?" the dark-haired girl asked as she crossed her arms over the knee length shirt and then nearly tripped on the too long pants legs she was wearing.

       "You look like someone shrunk you!" Trunks managed to say as Hotaru gave him a dirty look.

       "Shut up! Extra large was the only size that your mother gave me. Anyway, the bathroom is yours now." 

       "Thanks." Trunks said as he left the room.

       "This should prove to be really interesting," Hotaru said under her breath as she climbed into bed. A moment later, Trunks came back in looking just as ridiculous as Hotaru did.

       "I really need to talk to my mother about the sizes of clothes," Trunks groaned as he sat on his makeshift bed and then laid down with his arms crossed behind his head. "So you have no clue as to who you are?" 

       "Huh? No I don't," Hotaru said in a sad voice.

       "What is it like anyway, not knowing who you are? Must be kind of scary right?"

       The violet-eyed girl smiled and rolled over to her stomach, placing her hands on her chin. "Well, it's actually really confusing. Nothing is familiar, and you don't even know who you really are. All I have is a name, everything else is a complete mystery."

       "There's something different about you." Trunks quietly said which made Hotaru turn to face him.

       "What do you mean?"

       "I don't know how to explain it but you aren't a normal girl. There's just something about you. You've seen a lot haven't you?" Trunks explained, as he looked deep into Hotaru's eyes.

       "What makes you say that?" she questioned the half saiyan.

       "Your eyes. Sometimes they look very bright, warm and cheerful. But I've noticed other times, they turn ice cold as if you have witnessed every terror known." Trunks softly said as he watched the girl's expression.

       Hotaru stared at the boy for a few seconds before replying, "You have been exposed to a lot as well. Your eyes also tell stories. They maybe the brightest blue but in reality, because of everything they have seen, they are actually as black as coal, filled with pain and suffering, and only asking one question, Why?"

       Trunks blinked, gaping at the violet-eyed girl who now became very quiet. 'How did she know?!' 

      "Hotaru?" the boy called out but received no answer. "Good Night."

******

_       It was a sunny day outside. The breeze was blowing softly and Hotaru found herself admiring the cherry blossom trees. _

_       "Hotaru!" a little girl with pink hair done up in a strange hairstyle cried out as she ran up to the older girl. The two girls embraced in a hug. _

_       Suddenly she heard another voice call her and the little girl quickly vanished. Hotaru looked quizzically where the girl once stood and then turned around to find a man wearing glasses with white hair. _

_       "Hotaru!" he exclaimed as small child who resembled Hotaru ran up to him happily. _

_       "Daddy!" Hotaru's child self cried out as he picked her up. _

_       "How are you my little princess?"_

_       Princess._

_       The scene quickly changed and Hotaru found herself in an ornate white room facing a woman with long white hair in pigtails with small buns on top. _

_       "Princess Saturn. Although you may not realize it now, but you have a very important responsibility," the woman said as Hotaru felt her head bow in respect to her._

_       Saturn....Saturn_

_       "Guided by the planet of destruction, I am Sailor Saturn." _

_       "Hotaru...." a weak voice called out to her._

_       "Dad!" Hotaru felt herself call out a she ran for what seemed like forever and finds her father on the ground. _

_       Glancing down at her hands, the violet-eyed girl realizes that they are covered in blood. "How?" she gasped as she looked down at her stomach, only to find that her white dress is also coated in blood. _

_       In horror, Hotaru looks at her father as his face suddenly goes dark. She gently kneels beside him and places her hand on his when suddenly his grip tightens._

_       "Let go! You're hurting me, daddy!" the dark-haired girl cries out in pain._

_       "I need you to become the Sovereign of Silence!" he cackles as Hotaru whips her head to her left and sees a sinister looking woman, approaching her. _

_       "I will have control of that body!" the woman shouted as she reaches for the frightened Hotaru._

_       "NOOOOO!" _

_       Soon she finds herself falling and falling with strange images appearing around her. One is of her holding the glaive to someone's throat, softly saying, "Goodbye."_

_       The images change. Three women are playing with a child. Suddenly the girl's eyes go cold as a symbol appears on her forehead as well as on the others. Next there is the sound of an explosion. A little girl is lying crumpled on the ground, as a man kneels over her, weeping. _

_       Saturn._

_       "Silence Wall!" she cried out, protecting herself and another girl. _

_       "I'm sorry, Hotaru." a burgundy- haired girl with tears in her eyes whispered as she cried over the girl. "Please heal yourself."_

_       Saturn._

_       "You shall become part of perfection."_

_       "What?! Who said that?!" Hotaru ordered of the new voice in her head. _

_       "Foolish girl. There is no hope," the voice said from the shadows. Suddenly Hotaru gasped out in pain, feeling something sharp stab into her back as she began to feel extremely weak. The last thing she remembered was the evil laughter echoing in her head._

*****

Author's Notes: I can't say how much I really love the reviews. Sorry it took a little while with this chapter, which should have been out the yesterday, but I got swamped with other stuff, but with only four hours of sleep in me, I am proofreading this thing, lol. Chapter 3 should be out, sometime this week, I promise.  


	3. Puzzle Pieces

Dimensional Disaster Part 3

Puzzle Pieces

by

Sailor Janus

       "NOOO!" Hotaru cried out as she rolled over in her sleep, and off the bed onto poor unknowing Trunks.

       "AHHHH!" both teens screamed out loud after being startled awake.

       "Get off me!" Trunks yelled out as they both blushed.

       "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The dark violet-haired girl apologized frantically as she scrambled to get off the boy, tripping and falling on her face.

       "Whoa! Are you okay?! You're drenched!" Trunks said as he sat up looking a little concerned at the girl who was shaking. Hotaru didn't actually wake him up. The half-saiyan was already awake and thinking to himself about what was going on. Of course when she fell on him, Trunks did get rather alarmed since he did not expect her to crash land on top of him. 

       Suddenly the door swung open, scaring the two teens at the same time.

       "What is going on in here?! I heard yelling and Hotaru! You're soaking wet!" Bulma shouted as she noticed the girl who was trying to stand up but was stumbling on her clothes. 

       "I had a nightmare and fell off the bed. I'm okay and sorry for waking everyone up," she meekly said. 

       "Are you sure? I'll make some warm milk if you want. That should help you sleep better."

       "No thank you. I don't really like milk," Hotaru answered as Bulma smiled. 

       "Okay then let me fetch some dry clothes for you. I'll be back in a minute." Quickly the woman left the room, leaving the two roommates alone once again.

       Hotaru managed to sit up on the floor even though she felt very weak, not noticing that she was still shaking. 

       "Must have been a pretty intense dream. You're as pale as that sheet! Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Trunks said as looked at the girl who nodded her head. She still had a wide-eyed expression on her face, and appeared to be calming down now. "Well, then can you answer me this? Why did you repeat Saturn several times in your sleep and what is a Silence Wall?"

       "Wh-What?!" Hotaru said looking rather shocked.

       "You were talking in your sleeping. I was still awake when you fell on me. So can you explain what they mean?"

       "I-I don't know. That dream, was so confusing. I didn't really understand it not to mention that it changed so rapidly I couldn't even keep up," the dark violet-haired girl admitted.

       Trunks continued to look at her realizing that she was emitting a rather strong ki for a human. 'But that's impossible. How can she have a ki that strong especially after a dream?  It just doesn't make sense. Who are you?'  He thought as he ran a hand through his hair when Hotaru started to giggle. "What?"

       "You have bed head." 

       "So do you and because you were rolling around, yours is probably much worse!" the half-saiyan smirked as Hotaru glared at the boy, crossing her arms. 'At least she seems like she's doing better.'

       "Here you go Hotaru! You can go change in bathroom," Bulma said, handing her some fresh clothes. 

       "Thank you."

       Before long she was back in the guest room, discovering Trunks was fast asleep. Carefully stepping over him, she climbed back into bed and went to sleep. 

****

       Hotaru awoke to hear loud talking echoing through the halls. Glancing down at the floor, she noticed that Trunks was missing. Sliding out of bed, she grabbed her clothes, which were draped over a chair, freshly washed, before heading off to the bathroom to get cleaned up, and change.

       Slowly Hotaru walked into the common area and to the violet-eyed girl's shock, there were a lot of people there. 'So much for a quiet morning.' 

       "Hey! Who's the girl?" a short little bald man asked turning everyone's attention to Hotaru.

       Smiling at all the people looking at her, she softly said, "Hi. My name is Hotaru, I think."        

       "What do you mean you think?" a scar-faced man with black hair questioned her.

       "Well, I have amnesia and do not seem to remember too much. I only know my name is possibly Hotaru because of my student ID," the girl explained as she looked at everyone in the room. 'Way too many people. The only one I can recognize is Trunks. Oh this is so not good,' she thought as she smiled nervously, running a hand through her shoulder-length dark violet hair.

       "So you can barely remember anything? That must suck," the man answered.

       "There you are Hotaru!" Bulma cheerfully said as she walked into the room, startling the girl. "Have you met everyone?"

       "No, not really."

       "You mean Trunks, didn't introduce you to everyone?!" Bulma said as she looked at the boy.

       "She just came in, mother!" Trunks defended himself as everyone gaped at the lavender-haired boy.

       "MOTHER?!" everyone but Bulma, Goku, Piccolo, and Hotaru exclaimed.

       "Um, yeah. I'm Trunks, and I'm from the future. Bulma and Vegeta are my parents, and I can't believe I let that slip out."

       After a few seconds of staring, everyone calmed down and turned their attention back to the newcomer.

       "Well, hi Hotaru! I'm Goku, this is my wife Chi Chi and over there is my son Gohan," a cheerful sounding black-haired man grinned from the dining room table.

       "Nice to meet you Hotaru!" Gohan added from the floor where he was watching TV.

       "I'm Yamcha," the scar-faced man said with a nod.

       "Hi, I'm Tien and this is Choatzu." the three-eyed man said as he pointed to a small with boy that resembled a mime.

       "Hi there! I'm Krillin!" the short bald-headed man waved.

       "Piccolo." the Namek simply said from a chair placed in a shadowy corner. 

       "Well I guess that is everyone," Krillin said glancing around the room.      

       Hotaru nodded feeling very overwhelmed at the moment. There were just way too many people for her to remember who was who.

       "Trunks, can we talk with you for a minute?" Goku asked as he and Piccolo got up.

       "Um, sure," the lavender-haired saiyan said as he followed the two into another room.

       "Where's Vegeta?" Yamcha questioned as he looked at Bulma who shrugged.

       "Who cares," Krillin bluntly said from one of the kitchen chairs seated where the sofa used to be, since, it was still being cleaned due to the baby's accident.

       "Who is Vegeta?" Hotaru asked, finding her voice again.

       "Just a guy who seems like he has a bad case of hemorrhoids or something. You usually hear him long before you see him."  

       "Not exactly one of the nicest guys," Yamcha added.

       "Not to mention the ego of all egos," Tien agreed. "Unfortunately, you'll probably end up meeting him, but he is nothing to really worry about. His bark is worse than his bite."

       Luckily for the three men, during their Vegeta bashing, Bulma and Chi Chi had retreated to the kitchen to talk mainly about their children.

       Hotaru stared at the three Z-fighters feeling all the color drain from her face as she laughed uneasily. 'I really wished I slept in. Now I am more confused than I was before.'

****

       "So what's up Goku? Why did you ask to speak with me?" Trunks queried the older Saiyan.

       "It seems you've had something on your mind," Piccolo said, looking at the boy's face.

       "Yeah, I was thinking about what Hotaru said last night. I just don't know what to make of any of it."      

       "Really? What did she say?" Goku inquired as Trunks frowned as if he were trying to make sense of what he heard.

       "Well, when she was cutting some vegetables she started mumbling something about 'we all died' when my mother asked her if she helped her mother cook," Trunks tried to explain as he looked up at Goku and Piccolo who were now staring wide-eyed at him.

       "Whoa! Who died?! She died?!" Goku exclaimed as Piccolo merely blinked.

       'How can a girl die yet still be alive especially if she were not brought back by the dragonballs or senzu beans?' Piccolo pondered as Trunks continued to explain everything he knew of the baffling girl.

       "I-I don't know. Then when we were talking at night and, did you ever look in her eyes? Hotaru has experienced darkness. I know it! She may not be evil but she knows things. The strange thing is when she looked in my eyes, she knew the terror I have seen and experienced in my time! I don't know how, but she knew."

       Goku scratched his head and brought up, "Well, maybe she is a psychic or something!"

       "Somehow, I doubt that. I hope her memory is returns soon. I want to know exactly who or what she is," Trunks sighed as he looked at Goku and Piccolo who had been fairly quiet.

       "There is something highly unusual about Hotaru though. Her ki is rather strong for a human," Piccolo finally said.

       "So you sensed it too. Think she is a threat?" Trunks asked the Namek. 

       "It could be possible." 

       "So what do we do now?" Goku asked crossing his arms.

       "Hotaru didn't try to kill Trunks or Bulma last night so perhaps she may not be dangerous. The best thing we can do at the moment is to keep an eye on her just to make sure she doesn't try anything," Piccolo said as the two saiyans nodded in agreement.

       "I can't believe that Hotaru could be a threat. She seems like such a sweet, innocent girl," the black-haired man thought aloud.

       "I'll keep an eye on her just in case," Trunks softly said, crossing his arms. 

*****

       Deidra looked at her watch and sighed. "Well it's almost time to play monitor. Like I could actually do anything if something goes wrong there. Oh well. It's better than painting the entire mansion with a lipstick brush," the burgundy-haired girl shrugged as her dimensional fans materialized in her hands and joined them together. "Now let's see what's on TV?"

       Slowly she closed her eyes and thought of her best friend, when suddenly an image appeared on the united fans. "Oh wow! It's 'As The Dimensional World Turns, staring Hotaru Tomoe! My favorite!" the girl sarcastically said as she sat down on the floor. 

       "Last time, our faithful heroine, Hotaru Tomoe was sucked into another dimension only to discover she had amnesia.  In today's episode, Hotaru, seems to be very confused again, only this time she is surrounded by people that she does not know," Deidra mocked as if she were a television soap narrator. 

       "Vegeta is as arrogant as they come. In fact, in the dictionary, his picture is next the definition," a little bald-headed man which appeared to be a monk scoffed as Hotaru nodded her head, appearing to be especially perplexed and slightly worried at the detailed description of the mentioned man.

       "Damn. I should have made popcorn," Deidra sighed, listening to the Z-fighters verbally bash Vegeta. "I wonder if that guy is as bad as he sounds? Oh well."

       "Deidra...." Trista threatened with her hands on her hips.

       "Shutting up now," the green-eyed girl sulked. 'I can never have any fun!'

****

       To Hotaru's relief, the Z-fighters finally said their goodbye's and departed to continue their training. It was not that she didn't like listening to their conversations. Hotaru actually enjoyed hearing their stories, but after Trunks, the Namek and the black-haired man, whom she could not remember their names, returned from the other room, the dark-haired girl began to feel very uncomfortable as if they suspected her of something horrible. The fact no one confronted her about it, really irked Hotaru.  Of course, since her memory was practically erased, she would have no opportunity to defend herself anyway.

       Bulma was gracious enough to loan Hotaru a book to read, which she generously accepted, curling up in a plush chair, but could not seem to concentrate on the story because her dream was greatly bothering her. Even though the violet-eyed girl could only remember bits and pieces, she still felt very troubled. Deep down, she knew there was a part that did not belong.                

       Every now and then the friendly green-haired woman would check up on the girl. Hotaru suspected that Trunks said something to her since he went off to train with the others. Train for what? Who knows? He probably, told Bulma, that Hotaru had been feeling ill or something, so she'd watch after the girl. Ever since last night, Trunks looked at her suspiciously, but never mentioned why.

       'Who am I?' she sorrowfully thought. Living here would be so much easier if she had some clue to her life. Where she was from, who she associated with. Something! Hotaru felt like she was in a dark room filled with lamps, but only one actually had a working light bulb. 

*****

       "How's she doing?" Michelle asked, sneaking up behind Deidra, frightening the girl out of her wits.

       "Ahh! Don't do that to me!" the girl exclaimed as she tried to calm down. "She still can't not recall anything concerning her past, or present for that matter. To make the situation even more difficult, it sounds like the people she met suspect her as something other than just a regular girl."

       "Oh dear! Do you think they will do anything to her?" the aqua-haired woman asked, looking slightly worried.

       "I don't think so. It appears they may be trying to monitor her, in case she were to be an evil entity since in the next few months, someone sinister will be seeking revenge.  Should be interesting though when Hotaru's memory does finally return. After all, she has an extremely colorful and most unusual past. I just hope for her sake, certain memories do not reappear before others do," the green-eyed senshi of dimensions sighed as she turned her attention back to the image of Hotaru attempting to read a book. 'Well this is interesting. It's a Wrinkle in Time. How appropriate.'

****

       Trunks didn't arrive back at Capsule Corp until late, so Hotaru found herself having a quiet dinner with Bulma and baby Trunks before changing into a long T-shirt and sweat pants courtesy of Trunks's mother, and trying to at least read one chapter to the book which she was intrigued to start, but could not focus on. However, the girl found herself to be very exhausted, falling asleep, with her hand still on the first page.

*****

_       Rain was falling softly from the sky as Hotaru walked calmly through the gentle shower. For some odd reason, she felt greatly melancholy. _

_       "Hotaru, I'm so sorry," a burgundy-haired girl quietly said running up to the dark-haired girl who briefly nodded and stared at the wet grass. _

_       A tall woman with long green-haired came up and put her arm around the girl, who suddenly jerked away. _

_       "Hotaru, you cannot run forever," she firmly said, starring into the girl's glowing violet eyes. "You need to release your pain."_

_       Hotaru defiantly shook her head and began to sprint as fast as she could from the place of death where one lone tombstone stood. She had to escape._

_       Pain. _

_       "Princess Saturn! We need you at once!" a woman cried out. Hotaru, found herself holding a tall glaive, respectfully facing a woman with white hair._

_       "We have no choice. You must destroy this world, Princess," the unusually sad woman said. She always looked prettier with her friendly smile. "I will use the power of the crystal to revive everyone for a later time, including yourself. "Please Princess Saturn. Before it is too late."_

_       Too late. _

_       Saturn._

_       "Saturn!" a pink haired girl cried out as the dark-haired girl held a malicious woman at glaive-point. Slowly, the girl began to fade. _

_      Hotaru blinked, finding herself sitting on a bed in a room filled with glowing lamps, creating a soothing atmosphere in the dim room.  _

_       A violet-colored firefly appeared, flying around the girl, leaving a sparkly glitter behind it. Strangely enough, the glitter formed the shape of a planet with many rings. _

_       "Guided by the planet of destruction...."_

_       Curiously, Hotaru reached out to touch the shimmery planet._

_       Saturn._

_       The girl blinked, as the words, "Silence Wall!" echoed in her head. _

_       Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. _

_       "You should feel honored being chosen to become part of perfection," a sinister voice said from the shadows._

_       'Not again.'_

_       "Who are you?!"  Hotaru screamed out, but found herself floating in darkness._

_       The voice cackled at her question as she once again felt a piercing pain, but time in her chest, feeling every last drop of energy drain from her helpless body._

*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: Slightly different dream, but close to the same. Dreams have always really intrigued me, not to mention they can be the most poetic part of the story to write. 

       I have to say wow. Thank you so much everyone for reading and reviewing. I really find it encouraging which tends to push me to continue writing and upload the chapters much faster. I still can't believe how many I have gotten but I greatly appreciate them all!

Look for the next chapter hopefully Sat/Sun. I should have it up by then hopefully since I have the entire weekend off for once and that I have some tests to take this week, which harbors my writing somewhat.


	4. Cryptic Dreams

Dimensional Disaster Part 4

Cryptic Dreams

by

Sailor Janus

       Hotaru jerked out of her dream, abruptly sitting straight up on the bed as she accidentally threw the hardback book in her hand, towards the ground, which promptly smacked the sleeping Trunks in the face, forcing the teen awake with a start.

       "Ow! What the hell?!" he groggily exclaimed, rubbing the side of his head with one hand and holding the offending book with the other before glancing up to the girl sitting above him. 

       "Oh no! I'm so sorry, Trunks! I didn't know what I was doing!" Hotaru flustered as she cringed at the annoyed look on his face. "Sorry."

       The lavender-haired boy sat up and glared at the violet-eyed girl. "Are you going to make 'startling me awake,' a new habit or something because I'm beginning to think sleeping in the baby's room might be a lot safer than in this room being attacked by you."

       Hotaru reddened, realizing she should try to be more cautious when waking up, of course, that can be difficult, considering she has no control when she awakes. Anything could happen. 

       "I said I was sorry. All I can do is try to be more careful but having dreams as intense as I have lately, I wake up so disoriented that I have no idea as far as what I am doing."

       Trunks nodded his head deciding that she seemed to be fairly sincere, but something was still bothering him. "Has any part of your memory returned?"

       The girl dropped her head as she sadly shook it.       

       'Damn,' the saiyan thought when suddenly another concept came to him. "Do you think your dreams could hold any clues?"

       Hotaru blinked at the question, "What do you mean?"

       "When I came in here you were talking in your sleep again. 'Saturn and Silence Wall' were the only two words you said."

       The dark-haired girl bit her lip as she speculated what the two odd words meant. 'They were in my dreams, but I can't remember why,' she sighed, growing very agitated. "No, I don't know why am I saying them. Saturn. Silence Wall. They do sound familiar though." she softly said as she flopped back down on the bed, placing the pillow over her face. "This is really frustrating," she groaned as the pillow she was hiding under, muffled her voice.

       The boy from the future chuckled at how Hotaru was reacting. 'Well, if you really are a devious creature, then you must be one hell of an actress.' he decided, leaning back down on the floor to try and grab a few more Z's before beginning yet another day of training.

****

       It was a bright, sunny morning that day and yet again, most of the Z fighters, sans Vegeta, Choatzu, and Goku, found themselves at Bulma's once again. 

       "So, aren't we cutting it close?" Krillin asked with a slight edge to his voice. The little man still did not like the idea of fighting a pair of killer androids. 

       "With a little more than two months left, it's close, but we should hopefully be able to become strong enough to defeat them," Trunks admitted from where he was leaning against the wall on the floor. He didn't care if the others did not believe him. He wasn't too sure whether he believed himself at this moment.

       "We'll turn them into tin cans!" Yamcha grinned naively as the lavender-haired teen glanced at him with a small shake to his head. 

       'If only you knew what powers they really possess. Now is not the time to get cocky. That will only get you killed,' Trunks thought. He knew what terror the androids could and will cause. The young saiyan's world has been left in peril because of them and he was not about to let another world be destroyed. 

       "Do you really think we can defeat them though?" Gohan asked looking wide-eyed at Trunks. 

       The teen smiled at the young boy who in his time, was his master and was sadly put to death thanks to the soulless demons that were the androids. Trunks was so young when he found the body of his best friend and master who forced the boy to away from the fight, which unfortunately, would be the kind-hearted saiyan's last. Trunks swore he would avenge Gohan's death. The teenager still could not believe that this young boy was the same Gohan he knew in his time. It just seemed so surreal. In fact, Trunks realized that he was in a room full of ghosts from his time. It was too disturbing to continue thinking about. "We'll just have to do our best and hopefully, that'll be enough," the half-saiyan reassured the black-haired boy who nodded his head in response.

       "Evil is coming, isn't it," a soft voice spoke from behind the warriors who spun around, discovering it was Hotaru, as they stared wide-eyed at the girl who calmly looked at them, not moving a muscle.

       "It's the calm before the storm," the girl continued not noticing that the people in the room did not remove their eyes from her.  "I can sense it for some reason. Something of pure evil. I dreamt it and it is very real." 

       "Tru-Trunks, did you mention to her-" Krillin stammered as the others continued to gape at the girl. There was something seriously unusual about that girl.

       "No. Hotaru, H-How did you know?! Did someone else tell you?" Trunks stuttered, finding his voice once again. 'Did she over hear us or is it those insane dreams of hers?! Why do I feel like I am more confused than she is now?' 

       "Who are you?!" Tien shouted as Hotaru blinked at them. 

       "Hotaru Tomoe as I said before. For some peculiar reason I feel the presence and it a danger to us all. I can't explain why I know this, but I do. I can feel it in my bones," the girl answered as a fear suddenly hit her. 'Oh no... please do not think I am the enemy! That is the last thing I need right now!' 

       "Are you part of this evil?" Piccolo challenged as the others realized the Namek may be on to something.

       "Good question. You just happened to arrive around the same time as when the androids would. How do we know you are not associated with them?" Yamcha inquired as he crossed his arms.

       "Are you referring that I came here to destroy all of you?" the violet-eyed girl questioned as the Z team stood up, and glared at her. "I don't believe this. I am not evil!"

       "How do you know if you can't remember anything?" Trunks said with venom in his voice. 

       Hotaru suddenly felt like she was backed up into a corner. Of course, Bulma was elsewhere so the girl found herself on her own. "I do not know! I find this completely strange and frustrating! Please trust me when I say I would never mean any of you harm. I'm practically helpless in a world that is not my own and this amnesia seems to be making matters even worse," the dark haired girl defended herself as she looked into each of the Z fighter's cold eyes. "I may not be a normal girl but there is nothing normal about any of you. Every one of you possesses a unique and powerful energy, which I can strongly feel. As soon as my memory returns, perhaps I can explain myself better but right now, it's impossible." 

       Suddenly, everyone in the room began to feel very unsure and uncomfortable. 

       Hotaru dropped her head hoping they would reconsider. "I am so confused and scared because I continue being haunted with these dreams which do not make sense and truly, all I want is my memory back. I'll be in the guest room if you want to talk amongst yourselves if you need to come up with a verdict. Don't worry. I won't leave." 

       Quietly, the sorrowful girl left the room as the Z-fighters watched her go. 'Please do not judge me when you don't even know who I am.'

       "Should someone follow her?" Tien finally asked only to find Piccolo shaking his head.

       "No, she'll stay there. Besides, if she were to run, we can easily find her," the Namek spoke, crossing his arms across his chest as he began to enter a deep thought. 'There is something peculiar about her but is she correct about her innocence?'

       "So what do you guys think? I mean she does seem to know a lot," Krillin inquired, scratching his head.

       "Yeah, Hotaru could be telling the truth. She did sound pretty sincere now that I think of it," Tien admitted.

       Gohan thought about it for a minute before he added his opinion. "Hotaru didn't strike me as evil. Just really confused. What do you think Piccolo?" the boy questioned the Namek, "Should we believe her?"

       "I'm still really skeptical and believe we should probably keep an eye on her just in case." 

       Everyone in the room nodded their heads in agreement. You can never be too careful when dealing with something or someone you don't know.

****

       "Well, this got interesting fast," Deidra, muttered, as she watched the Z-fighters decide on the amnesic Hotaru's fate. "Poor Hotaru."

       "What?! What happened?! Deidra!" Michelle cried about as she raced into the room, spilling the burgundy-haired girl's popcorn all over the floor. 

       "Hey! I just made that!"

       "Deidra, what is happening to Hotaru?!" the woman frantically yelled.

       "Calm, down! She's fine. The only problem is the other people she met including that one guy, think she may be evil now, but the only thing they are planning to do to her is watch her incase she were a threat," Deidra, sighed, as she picked the popcorn out of her curly hair.

       "Oh, I'm sorry. I just worry about her. She's so helpless there!" Michelle explained with a look on her face like a mother who is watching her child leave for preschool for the very first time. Deidra couldn't help but smirk.

       "I'll let you know if they have cannibalistic tendency's and chose Hotaru for the first course meal." the green-eyed girl snickered with an evil glint in her eyes.

       "Deidra! That's terrible!"

       "What?! I was joking! Hotaru will be fine. Trust me. It's still a few months before anything will actually happen. By then her memory should be completely back," the senshi of dimensions said, trying to reassure the aqua-haired woman who nodded her head, satisfied.

*~*~*~*

       "You don't have to follow me everywhere, Trunks," Hotaru sighed, from out on the balcony. The other people who she still could not recall their names, had already departed, leaving Trunks to monitor Hotaru. "I do not plan on hurting anyone. I promise."

       "I'm just making sure you really are trustworthy," he replied, crossing his arms. 

       "Then why do I feel like a convicted felon?!" the dark violet-haired girl challenged, leaning against the railing.

       "I don't mean to make you feel that way but you are correct. There is a very powerful and sinister evil approaching. It'll be here in a few months." 

       "Trunks, if I had plans to kill anyone, don't you think I would have done it by now? I know you all are nervous about what is to come, but I have nothing to do with it nor am I evil. You have to trust me," Hotaru firmly stated as she stared into his bright blue eyes. 

       "How do you know you are not evil if you have no memory?" he challenged again. 

       "Damn it, Trunks!" the violet-eyed eyed cried out, as her frustration was hitting it's peak. 'I can't take anymore accusations nor can I do this anymore,' she thought clenching her jaw. "Look, fighting you is basically useless, so I'm just going to forget everything for now and maybe I'll get lucky and my memory will return, easing everyone's mind, but right now I'm just going to go back inside and try to get my memory-lacking mind off of everything before I slam myself repeatedly in the head with a frying pan in hopes of remembering something." 

       With a small smile, the girl gracefully brushed past the lavender-haired boy, walking back inside the house and retrieved, the thick hardback book, before settling in a plush chair. 

       'What just happened?' Trunks thought blinking at where the girl once stood. "Perhaps I pushed her too far."          

*~*~*~*

       'Well trying to read this is futile. At least it's not an assigned book report, " Hotaru shrugged as she closed the book again and rubbed her eyes. The violet-eyed girl had practically been ignoring Trunks, who was reading something at the kitchen table, since the fight out on the balcony.    

       'Of course, I still have my parole officer keeping an eye on me,' she sighed, suddenly feeling tired. 'Please let my memory within the next few days because I do not know how much more of this I can take!'

*****

Author's Notes: This should have actually been up last night but I was feeling so sick      that I could not even bring myself off my bed which I collapsed onto, to even grab a bottle of pain relievers for my poor pounding head! I hate migraines...

       Don't worry; I still plan on finishing/working on this fic, lol. It just takes me awhile to actually sit down and type it because I have all this school and work garbage to deal with. If I could have it my way, I'd type fanfic, but I can't. However, this story is not going to be given up on! Lol, I have worked on this since back in February, just creating the plot and quotes, so yes, I plan on finishing it but it may take awhile because it's gonna be kinda long, but worth it.

       Expect the next part (realizes she has a bunch of stuff due this week) Ew, next Fri/Sat/Sun although I may see if I can squeeze it in Tues/Wed/Thurs time frame. We'll see, but don't worry, I promise that I'll get at least one chapter out a week, but thank you for the reviews. I look forward to reading them everyday. 


	5. Scattered Memories

Dimensional Disaster Part 5

Scattered Memories

by

Sailor Janus

       It had been a pretty quiet evening. Hotaru and Trunks still were not on speaking terms. Him with no idea as far as what to say without feeling like shoving a foot in his mouth and her, completely ignoring him, knowing that he going to accuse her of something once again. 

       Bulma on the other hand was concerned by the lack of conversation at dinner, but both teens declared that it was because they both were tired, which after a little doubt, the blue-haired woman accepted. 

****

       Hotaru once again found herself lying in bed hoping that she wasn't going to have another psychotic dream again, but oddly, she could not fall asleep.

       'So once again I still am a memory less nobody. I suppose worse things could have happened. I could have been transported to a dimension with cockroach people. Trista would love that.' Suddenly, the violet-eyed girl's face filled with panic. "Who is Trista?!" she murmured, sitting up right on the bed. 

       Glancing down, the girl noticed Trunks was tossing and turning in his sleep. 

       "Looks, like yet another one of us is being terrorized by nightmares," she sighed unsure whether to awake him or not. The boy looked to be suffering quite a bit.

       "NO! GOHAN!" Trunks yelled startling Hotaru, as she stared down at him in shock. 

       Taking a deep breath, the girl reached down and shook his arm gently. "Trunks.... Trunks! Wake up!  Trunks!" she called out, when suddenly, the half-saiyan grabbed her arm tightly. 

       "Hey! Trunks! Let go of my arm!" Hotaru said through clinched teeth as she tried to pry his hand off her. 'Damn he has a good grip!' 

       "Huh?!" Unfortunately, as Trunks began to awake, he threw his hand, still gripping onto Hotaru's arm, to the opposite side, almost tossing the dark-haired girl across the room, to which she would have slammed into the wall, if Trunks hadn't stopped himself. 

       "Let go of my arm," Hotaru muttered, looking a little nervous at the thought that he could have very well have sent her flying through the wall.

       Looking astonished at the fact, he was holding Hotaru inches from the floor by one arm, the lavender-haired teen released her, still appearing to be very confused.

       "What were you doing?" he questioned the girl, who was now sitting on the floor, rubbing her sore arm thanks to the saiyan's strong grip. 

       "You were having a nightmare so I tried to awake you, but instead you just about threw me through the wall," Hotaru dryly stated, looking pretty annoyed. 

       "Sorry, I don't know why that happened. I guess we are the perfect roommates, huh? If we aren't tortured through our own nightmares, then we are tortured through someone else's," Trunks smirked as Hotaru scowled at his response. 

       "Hey! I fell on you and dropped a book on you! I didn't nearly throw you across the room!"

       Trunks snickered at her revolted attitude. "But still we were awaken in a very least preferred way! Having things thrown at me and people fall on me is not my idea of a good time."   

       The violet-eyed girl smiled as she stood up and stepped over Trunks, climbing back onto the bed. "You have a good point there," she grinned as she sat on the edge. "Your dream was of your time, wasn't it?"                

       The teen's smile faded as he nodded his head, "Yeah. There was just so much that went on, it still haunts me I guess you could say." Trunks brought his knees to his chest as he tried to shut the visions out. Quickly, hoping a change of subject would help, he asked, "Do you remember anything new about yourself?" 

       Hotaru deeply sighed as she shook her head. "No. Nothing that makes sense anyway." Biting her lip as she brushed her hair out of her face the violet-eyed girl added, "I feel like my subconscious is mocking me or something."

       "Maybe you did something so horrible that you don't want to remember," Trunks smirked with an evil glint in his eye, teasing her.

      "Trunks!" 

       "Did you kill anyone?" he angled, with the smirk still on his face expecting the girl glare or throw a pillow at him. However what she did was least expected.

       "Yes, but I was possessed! ....Huh?!" Hotaru gaped at what she just said. 'Where did that come from?!'

       "What?!" the saiyan gasped as he stared wide-eyed at the girl. 'She didn't just say she was possessed did she?!'

       The dark-haired girl gazed, emotionlessly straight at the wall as she continued, "I died in a lab explosion and was revived but became possessed by Mistress 9 as well. She slowly took over my body."

       Trunks found this too eerie. "Are you still possessed?"

       The girl shook her head, "No. I somehow defeated her. I died again, but... that didn't matter."

       Blinking, at her response, the lavender-haired boy tried to come up with another question. "What do you mean, you defeated her?"

       Hotaru opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. Finally, after a few seconds, she replied. "I-I can't remember. There is still a huge piece of the puzzle that is missing. I believe as soon as I realize what it is and means, and then everything else will come together. Ohh! This is even more frustrating than being reborn! Whoa!"

       "What?!"

       The dark violet-haired girl blinked, realizing the words that came out of her mouth. 'Okay, that was a very interesting sentence.' Grabbing her pillow she covered her face. "Oh, why can't anything make sense?! Is that too much to ask?!"

       Trunks only nodded his head finally accepting that maybe, there was a slight chance if not a large one that she really had no idea what was going on. "Try to sleep and perhaps your memory will be completely restored when you wake up."

       "Good idea. Night," the girl said as she tucked her pillow back under her head.

       "And she just gets even more confusing each day!" The boy muttered under his breath.

       After a few minutes, the two teens managed to fall back asleep without any more problems.

*****

       Trunks stumbled out of the bathroom, half asleep, unaware that he had actually overslept and the other Z-warriors were in the kitchen, waiting for the young saiyan. 

       Rubbing his face, groggily, the lavender-haired boy walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cola from the fridge, in hopes the caffeine would give him a jump-start.

       Unfortunately for the still not awake Trunks, he did not notice he had an audience while popping open the can and taking the first sip, meeting the eyes, of some anxious friends, startling the poor guy half to death resulting in his first sip being spit out.

       "Ah! What you all doing here?!" the teen choked as he wiped the cola off his black shirt looking embarrassed at Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, and Krillin. Goku and Gohan were running late, and still Vegeta was nowhere to be found.

       "Um, Trunks, it's noon. We came to get you for training remember?" Krillin reminded the boy looking rather nervous.

       The blue-eyed teen stared wide-eyed at his friends. "It's noon already?!"

       "Just how late were you up late night?"  Tien asked as he crossed his arms.

       "No idea. I had a bad dream and Hotaru woke me up, then things got weird," the boy admitted before taking a big gulp of the carbonated beverage.

       "What do you mean, Trunks?" Yamcha questioned him, as he arched an eyebrow.

       Placing the empty can on the counter, the lavender-eyed boy from the future tried to recall the late night conversation. "Well, I remember she said she thought her inner-conscious was mocking her so I jokingly suggested that maybe she did something so horrible that she didn't want to remember. Then still kidding around, I asked if she ever killed anyone. I mean I was expecting her to throw a pillow at me or glare, but Hotaru went completely serious and said, yes she did but she was possessed."

       The Z-fighter gaped at the story, staring wide-eyed in shock.

       The small monk finally blinked exclaiming, 'Whoa! Possessed?! How creepy!"

       "Um, Krillin, we were possessed by Garlic Jr. remember?" Yamcha quietly said, glancing down at the little bald man.

       "Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" 

       Piccolo looked Trunks squarely in the eyes, as he inquired, "Did she say anything else?"

       The teenager paused, before continuing on. "Hotaru died in an explosion of some sort except she was revived but also possessed by something. She knew the name of it too. Somehow she defeated it, but can't seem remember how."

       "Hmm, this may mean her memory is returning. Keep a careful eye on her incase anything does happen," the Namek said as he crossed his arms.

       "Wow, I can't believe Hotaru has died before!" Krillin shuddered as his friends looked at him strangely. 

       "Uh, Krillin. We've died before," the three-eyed bald man spoke as he looked slightly concerned for his friend's memory. 'Did he get hit on the head or something?'

       Yamcha nodded his head as he brought up a very valid point, "Yeah, but we were brought back with either the senzu beans or the dragonballs. What brought her back?"

       "I'd like to know that question myself," Hotaru said, walking in the room, glancing at the visitors before resting her eyes on Trunks who looked a little guilty for blabbing to the others what was said last night. "Don't worry. They have a right to know. I did promise them after all."

       "Hi everyone!" Goku and Gohan greeted as they walked in the room. "Bulma let us in before rushing off to change the baby," the tall man grinned. "What's wrong?"

       The Z-fighters sighed, as they explained the new information about Hotaru as she made tea, listening to every word and even correcting them at times. 

       "You were possessed and died?" Gohan asked as he raised his eyebrows at the girl who nodded as she attempted to slice off a piece of bread with a knife, but the bread was a little hard, making it quite a struggle as it shifted on the cutting board.

       Realizing that Hotaru was having a difficult time, using the knife, Trunks offered his help, which she refused, even after snatching the knife away. "You're going to cut yourself again if you do it that way," the boy scoffed as he tried cutting it, of course because Trunks tried it at an angle, the bread slid again, resulting in Trunks cutting his hand instead. "Ow! Damn it!" he cursed dropping the knife as Hotaru stared at the boy's bleeding hand. 

       Without thinking, she reached her one of her hands to his cut, which suddenly to their horror, it began to glow a faint violet color as everyone in the room stared, aghast at the sight.

       "What are you doing?!" Trunks shouted, terror in his voice as Hotaru looked stunned at her hand. 

       "I-I don't know... What is happening to me?!" she cried out, still frozen where she stood, with her hand hovering over Trunks's cut.

       "Well, make it stop!" 

       "I-" Hotaru began to say she closed her eyes and gently placed her hand over his before removing it. Miraculously, the cut was gone with no evidence whatsoever that his hand was bleeding to begin with.

       "How did I know, that would happen?! What is wrong with me?!" Hotaru exclaimed as she sprinted out of the kitchen and to the guest room, slamming the door.

       "Hotaru!" Trunks yelled, but it was too late.

       "How.... did... she... do that?" Yamcha stammered, still gaping where the girl once stood.

       "Wow," Goku managed to say, still amazed at the Hotaru.

       "Do you think she's another saiyan?" Gohan asked looking up at his father. As everyone else, remained quiet, trying to figure out what just happened. 

       Trunks shook his head. "No. She's not another saiyan but there is something about her. I'm starting to doubt that she is evil now since she seems to have the power to heal. That would explain her powerful ki."

       "It could also be very possible that she has other powers from the looks of it. She just can't remember however from the looks of it. Her memory should fully return within days if not sooner," Piccolo speculated as the other Z-fighters nodded their heads.

       "I just hope she's on our side," Krillin sighed.

*****

       Deidra sat shocked at what she just witnessed through her fan. "Wow, looks like, you'll soon be back to your old self again Hotaru." she grinned. 

       "What happened?"  Amara asked, as she took a seat on the floor next to the burgundy-haired girl glancing at the image of Hotaru sprawled out on the bed, looking very panicked. 

       "She is still very confused, and frustrated. Seems everything is coming back in pieces that do not fit properly in the puzzle. To make things even more interesting, her healing power has just been reactivated resulting in some very freaked out people. Must have been the most entertaining moment of my life." The girl grinned. She knew she could talk to Amara cynically like that and she wouldn't threaten to ground her or totally freak out like the other three women she lived with did.

       The blonde woman snickered at Deidra's report and added comment. The girl sure did have a mischievous side to her that seems to be coming out a lot more than usual. 

       Just then the doorbell rang. Climbing to her feet, Amara rushed to the door and answered it only to discover the inner senshi had come for a visit.

       "Hi, Amara! We just came to see if Hotaru and Deidra would like to come with us to the movies? There's a new Johnny Angel film out!" Mina excitedly said, with a giggle as her friends smiled behind her.

       "Actually, neither of the girls can come with you." Trista crisply said as she meet them at the door. 

       "Why not?" Raye questioned the older woman who directed the girls into the mansion.

       "Because Deidra, thought it'd be fun to experiment with her dimensional powers, thus sending Hotaru into another world." 

       The five girls glanced at the burgundy-haired girl holding a large fan who quickly turning bright red, "What?! It was an accident! Honest!" the green-eyed girl quickly said.

       "Um, shouldn't we go to get her?" Serena asked, eyeing the girl whose image was displayed on the large fan.

       'No, we aren't." The dark green-haired woman replied, to the inner's shock.

       "What?! You're just going to leave her there?! Why?!" Raye shouted as she stared wide-eyed at the senshi of time.

       Trista briefly smiled as she explained their intentions, "Hotaru and Deidra both need to learn a lesson not to mention the fact that because Hotaru has lost her memory, returning her could prove to be very dramatic, doing more harm than good."

       "Isn't there a better punishment though, like grounding?" Mina asked.

       "They are grounded, just in a different form," Michelle abruptly said as she entered the room.

       "Hmm, kind of like separating the two from each other to prevent association but different," Amy decided the outers nodded their heads.

       "I just hope Hotaru doesn't get into any trouble!" Lita exclaimed whipping her brown ponytail as she spoke.

       "That's why Deidra must watch her with the fans, which is also part of the punishment." Amara clarified for the other's benefit as the burgundy-haired girl rolled her eyes. 

       "Okay, well we must go now or we'll miss the movie! Bye!" the blonde-haired girl wearing a red bow smiled as she pushed her friends out the door not wanting to miss one second of her favorite hunky actor's movie. Or at least the scenes that he was in. 

       Deidra gave a little wave as they left, and returned her attention to her best friend. "Don't worry. Any day now, you'll remember everything. Even the memories that you wished you could have kept hidden."

*****

Author's Notes: Once again thank you for all the reviews I really enjoy them! 

I seem to be feeling better for now, which is why this chapter is done a lot sooner than I thought! So thank you for your concern ^_^

Um, I don't know if there is anything else hmm, Um next chapter may be out this weekend or next b/c next week is going to be oh so not fun. Tests galore, Oh I so can't wait, I think I'll smack myself in the head with a frying pan in the meantime...  

Thank you for reading ^_^               


	6. Revelations

Dimensional Disaster Part 6

Revelations

by

Sailor Janus

       Hotaru leaned against the wall with her knees pulled against her chest on the bed. "What is wrong with me? I have bizarre dreams, sense energy and evil, and now my hand can glow! This is enough to drive one insane," she bitterly said to herself. "Why couldn't this all happen after my amnesia is gone?!" 

       Suddenly, a knocking at the door, which slowly opened, interrupted the violet-eyed girl's thoughts.

       "You okay?" Trunks asked, as he peered through the door at the miserable looking girl huddled up on the bed. 

       Hotaru glared at him as she wrapped her thin arms around herself. "I suppose you are going to convict me of being evil again, or trying to cast a spell on you or something," she snorted, rolling her eyes at him. 

       The boy actually flushed at her response, feeling guilty for the hell he probably put her through. "Um, actually no. It seems you have the power to heal which is not generally regarded as a sinister act," he explained slowly approaching the girl and showing her where the cut used to be. "See. Not even a scar!"

       Hotaru let out a little smile as she relaxed a tiny bit. "I just wish I knew why it happened. Why I actually have that power as well as who I really am." 

       "Hopefully, soon your wish will come true," Trunks smiled reassuringly. "Look, I have to go and train again. Think you'll be okay?"

       The dark-haired girl smiled back, feeling better that he seemed to believe her now, and that she had nothing to worry about as far as being accused of something which she had no control over. "You are training to fight the evil that is to come, aren't you?"

       The lavender-haired saiyan looked a little surprised at her question but nodded his head, "Yeah. You're pretty perceptive. Well I must go. The others are waiting for me."

       "Do they still think I have wrong intentions? I mean, it can be really unnerving when the people around you are thinking negatively about you," Hotaru said quietly dropping her head and then glanced back up, almost if pleading, 'please say no.'

       Trunks looked at the girl's demeanor and once again, felt worse. "Don't worry, they feel the same way I do." With a small wave, he left the room, quietly closing the door behind him as Hotaru watched him leave.

       "Good, because if I hear one more person say I am evil, I'll scream," the violet-eyed girl softly said to herself, as she collapsed on the bed, suddenly feeling really drained. 

       'Maybe a nap will make me feel better,' she thought, gently closing her eyes, and before long, was unconscious.

*~*~*~*

_       "Saturn."_

       Tiresomely, Hotaru rolled over, as she thought she heard a voice, but disregarded it as her imagination.

_       "Saturn."_

       The dark-haired girl's eyes opened, as that one word was repeated. Turning her head around, she found herself facing a pretty dark violet-haired girl with violet eyes dressed in a short costume which resembled a sailor's except the color was a deep purple, and instead of pants or shorts, she wore a short skirt along with purple knee high boots. Oddly, the girl was also translucent and held a glaive as well.

       "Why do you constantly call me that? Who are you?" Hotaru questioned the girl in front her who briefly smiled.

       _"I am you."_

       The teenaged girl sat up in bed with a look of horror and confusion on her face. "WHAT?! How?! That-that can't be! You can't be me! It-it's impossible! This has to be some sort of dream!" 

       The ghost-like girl bowed her head slightly as she spoke. _"Princess of Saturn, do not fear yourself. You are who you are. Sailor Saturn, the senshi of destruction and rebirth. It is now time for you to remember."_

       Hotaru blinked, gaping at the girl in front of her, realizing that she did resemble, herself a lot. 'This ghost or whatever she is, really is me.' Taking a deep breath, she questioned the specter. "You...you really are me but how? How is it possible?"

_       "Do not fear. Allow me to touch your forehead, and everything shall be revealed. Your past, and forgotten memories will all surface as well as your true identity. Do not be afraid, I shall do you no harm. You must help your friends defeat the evil that has appeared in your dreams." _Sailor Saturn spoke as she reached out to touch Hotaru's forehead. _"Now remember."_ she softly finished, with a light touch, to the girl's head, erupting in burst of violet light.

*~*~*~*

       Hotaru's eyes fluttered open, as the sun faded briefly, due to a passing cloud. 

       Sitting up on the bed, she stared at the wall and quietly whispered, "I remember."

*~*~*~*

       "YES! SHE'S AWAKE!" Deidra screamed at the top of her lungs doing a crazy little dance because she was so excited.

       "What?!" Michelle said as she walked into the room, looking very stunned at the girl who appeared to have gone insane. 

       "Hotaru is awake! She remembers! Saturn just came to her! Isn't great?!" the burgundy-haired girl babbled as the other woman joined into the victory dance.

       "What the hell?!" Amara shouted as she stared at the two girls dancing around the room. The blonde only came in to ask Deidra if she wanted some tea, but didn't expect to see the auditions for the loony bin taking place.

       "Oh hey Amara! Guess what?! Hotaru's memory is back!" Deidra excitedly said as she bounced up and down. Clearly the girl has had way too much sugar for her own good.

       "That's great, but can you two calm down. You look like you just lost your minds."

       Suddenly Trista strolled in the room sipping a cup of green tea while reading an article in the paper. 

       "TRISTA!" the green-eyed girl shrieked as she hopped up to the woman.

       "Hotaru has her memory back, I know," the green-haired woman said, before the teenaged girl could make her spill her tea.

       The senshi of dimensions pouted, crossing her arms. "Take my fun away." 

       "Deidra aren't you supposed to be doing something?" the senshi of time inquired of the girl who stomped back to her fans. 

       "I know, I know." the girl sighed as she picked up fans and continued her punishment.

*~*~*~*

       "Hello Trunks," Hotaru softly said from her usual chair as he walked in the room. Oddly, her eyes glittered something dark, which made the saiyan fell slightly uncomfortable.

       Examining her appearance, he noticed her whole attitude seemed a little off compared to when he last left her. Something was different. "Are you okay? Did you have another nightmare?"

       The dark violet-haired girl looked at Trunks squarely in the eyes, "No. I have finally woken up."

       Blinking, the boy looked uncertain at what Hotaru had just said. "Huh? What do you mean?"

       "I have woken up from the nightmare that was my amnesia," Hotaru quietly stated as she lightly crossed her arms.

       Trunks blinked again, 'Wait is she saying what I think she is?' he thought as he ran a hand through his lavender hair. "You mean your memory is back?"

       The girl nodded her head, "All of it."

       "That's great! So can you explain all the weird stuff you have said?"

       Abruptly, Hotaru stood up, but didn't move after that, "Yes, but not everything yet for safety measures. I need to know a few things about you and the others so I can make sure that I can trust all of you," the violet-eyed girl removed her gaze momentarily as she tried to decide how to put what she wanted to say into words. "It's really complicated but I have to make for certain that you will not give my secret away as well as that I am in a safe location."

       "Wait, so you can trust us? But you're the stranger here." the boy said as he grew more confused.

       The girl sighed as she nodded her head knowing this was going to be very difficult. "Yes, but things are much different now and I need to be cautious about who I tell my secrets to, or I could end up with my life in danger."              

       Trunks raised his eyebrows, "You're actually serious about this."       

       "Yes I am." she quietly answered, brushing past him and headed to the guest room, halting only once to motion for the half-saiyan to follow her. Once inside, she sat on the bed as he leaned against the wall.

       "So what do you want to know? We are not bent on world devastation or anything. Actually we prefer preventing it," the boy explained as Hotaru listened.

       "I suspected that. Now for my question. Do you possess powers? I can sense a very powerful ki emitting from both you and the others," the violet-eyed girl inquired as she studied Trunks's face. She knew there was something powerful about him, but what?

       The teen from the future pondered the question, unsure if he should come right out and say that he is a saiyan or not. 'If I tell you, will you tell me about your so called secrets?"

       Hotaru brushed a lock of hair from her face, "Depends on your answer."

       Trunks crossed his arms as he meet her eyes, unable to believe what he was going to tell the girl. "All right. Yes, we all have powers. Some are stronger than others. I came from the future to help stop an evil that left my world in devastation from destroying this one." 

       "So I guess we are in the same line of duty after all."

       The blue-eyed boy frowned at the girl, 'Wait is she referring to that she fights, but how?' 

       "I came here by accident from another dimension where I help battle the forces of evil and since I am here, I want to help all of you, because let's just say, you'll need it. What you are about to face is big and nasty, with world destruction as the only objective. You will need all the help you can get," Hotaru said as she narrowed her gaze. 

       "But not to sound sexist, you're a girl. How can you fight? You just look so fragile."

       The dark-haired girl glared at the teenaged boy, "I am not as weak as I may appear to be and have successfully with my friends, thwarted world annihilation countless times. Now will you help me or not?"

       "Wait, why do you need help. I thought you said, you have helped prevent the end of the world many times?" Trunks asked as he scratched his head. 

       "I need some practice and training. It's been awhile since I have really fought not to mention I believe I may need to learn a few new techniques or else I'll be useless."

       Trunks thought about this for a second. 'Says she's strong yet needs help? Why?' he pondered before finally answering the girl. "Fine. I'll help you, but I won't go easy since you have stated you already know how to fight, not to mention we have less than two months left."  He nodded his head in agreement trying to decide what their first concern would be. "Can you fly?" 

       Hotaru's eyes grew wide at the question. "Fly?"

       The boy smirked at her reaction. "Well I see what we'll have to work on first. If you can't fly then you might as well not fight but that shouldn't be a problem because you seem to have a strong ki which means you should possess the ability." Trunks looked down at the girl sitting on the bed who had not blinked since he mentioned flying. 'Good thing she's already sitting because from the looks of it, she'd hit the floor with her face.'  He tried to contain his laughter the best he could, shaking uncontrollably. "Um, are you okay? We can start tomorrow if you are so worried. Hotaru? Come on, it won't be that bad!" Trunks soon couldn't hold in his laughter any longer and started chuckling. Her face was just too priceless.

       The girl finally blinked and looked annoyed that the half-saiyan who was practically rolling on the floor because of her expression. With one small glare, she threw a pillow at him, smacking the teen upside the head and began giggling.

       "No, let's gets this over with now. The sooner I learn to fly, the sooner I can work on other techniques," Hotaru grinned, unable to believe that she was going to be taught how to fly. "This should be very interesting."

*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: Wow, trying to get the order of how to give Hotaru her memory back was harder than I thought! I had the lines written, I just had to get the sequence right as well as the filler. But yep, no more amnesia and now the fun will begin. 

The next chapter may not be out until next weekend due to finals, blah, but as soon as they are over with, I'll be making updates more often hopefully.

Thank you once again for reviewing. I'm practically obsessed with checking them now! lol.

And I believe that is all for now. ^_^


	7. Fight and Flight

Dimensional Disaster Part 7

Fight and Flight

by

Sailor Janus

       Hotaru followed Trunks outside, unsure of what to expect. 'He can fly?! And I'm actually going to fly?! Please don't let me hit my head again,' she thought looking around the yard before glancing up at the half-saiyan who was smirking. "What?"

       Without saying a word, the lavender-haired teen picked Hotaru up and flew off heading to some remote location so that they did not have to worry about an audience of commoners.

       The dark violet-haired girl was quite amazed that here she was, in the arms of Trunks who so happened to be flying. It was surreal. However, she also happened to look down and almost completely lost her nerve. 

       "Trunks, I-I can't do this! It's too high up!" Hotaru panicked as she vigorously shook her head. 

       The teen chuckled, at her expression. "There's nothing to worry about. You seem to have a strong ki, all you need to do is learn to access it."

       "What do you mean?! You're going to make me lose my memory again and I just got it back! Can we please do this some other time? The sky just doesn't agree with me!" Hotaru pleaded. 

       "There is nothing to worry about. All you have to do is stop yourself." 

       "But-but it's not the flying part that has me worried, it's the landing part that scares me!" The violet-eyed girl stammered as she stared at the ground. 'Much too high!'       

       Trunks was once again snickering. "Just don't land on your head and you'll be fine. Now stop yourself and fly," he grinned dropping the girl whose face was once again a priceless mixture of horror, and annoyance.

       Hotaru's eyes grew wide as she watched the ground come closer and closer, somehow managing not to scream. 'Oh no! I need to stop but how?!' she crucially thought. 'Okay, I have to imagine myself stopping. Come on Hotaru! Put on the breaks! Now!'

       The blue-eyed teen witnessed the girl descending closer to the ground, and still she hasn't yielded yet. "Oh, no, she's falling much too fast..... Come on Hotaru! You've got to stop yourself!" Nervously, Trunks tried to calculate how long it'd take him to catch her just before she'd hit earth. "Come on Hotaru, stop yourself."    

       The girl gritted her teeth as she tried to imagine herself floating, but terror continued to freeze her thoughts. "Damnit!" Hotaru cursed, monitoring that she had only a few more feet to go before she'd smack into the hard earth.

       Quickly she squeezed her eyes shut as she tried with all her will to stop. Miraculously, the girl did, remaining suspended a few feet from the ground. 

       The boy let out the breath he was holding for what seemed like forever as he smiled down at the girl who was unaware that she could fly.

       Slowly, Hotaru opened her eyes and stared down at the ground a few feet under her. "Wow," she murmured when quickly she looked up, and found the teenaged boy grinning. "Trunks! You nearly killed me you jerk!" she glared as she flew up to him.

       "Close, but I knew you'd stop. Everyone usually does during their first time," the half-saiyan smirked as Hotaru took advantage of her new power and flew around practically doing aerial maneuvers.

       "I have to admit, this is fun," she giggled doing a flip. "It's almost like swimming underwater but without holding your breath!"

       Trunks had to admit, he had never seen anyone so ecstatic about flying. Of course the people that do know how to fly, also fight so maybe that is why he had never seen someone so joyful about it.

       "Hey Trunks!" Hotaru shouted as she flew up to him. "How do I land?"        

       "Oh, that's easy. You just have to drop your ki."

       With a smile the girl nodded and lowered ki, unfortunately, it was a little too quickly, and she once again began falling very quickly.

       "Pick you ki back up!" Trunks yelled as he watched in horror as Hotaru was falling faster. "Next time, tell her how to land when she is closer to the ground," he muttered to himself as he powered up and quickly flew down in hopes of catching the girl since it did not look like she was going to raise her ki anytime soon. 

       Just as Trunks almost reached her, Hotaru smirked and increased her ki, flying up past him. "Ha! Gotcha!" she laughed as the lavender-haired teen gaped in shock. 

       A second later, Trunks finally shock himself out of his stupor and scowled at the giggling girl. "Why you! Come back here!" he growled chasing after Hotaru who was mastering flying quite impressively, Trunks realized. 'She has really gotten it down. I bet I could catch up to her if I went Super Saiyan though but I'll try that later.' 

*~*~*~*

       "Wow! She can fly!" Deidra exclaimed as she stared in shock at her fans, dropping her bag of popcorn on the floor.

       Just then Michelle walked into the room. "Hello Deidra. Anything interesting happening?"

       The burgundy-haired girl grinned. "Yeah! Hotaru can fly probably better than most birds!"

       "She can fly?!" the woman said as she looked like she might faint.

       "Yes, she knows how to fly. It's quite amazing." 

       Michelle thought for a moment about the girl's abilities. "I wonder, Deidra, can you communicate with Hotaru through your fans?"

       The green-eyed girl frowned as she tried to remember if she that was one of her skills her not. "I don't know but there's no harm in trying. Um, I'll wait until Hotaru lands though. Don't want her crashing into a tree and losing her memory all over again," Deidra snickered at the thought of her poor friend smacking into a tree which would probably make the violinist faint for certain.

*~*~*~*

       Hotaru floated down to the ground with such precision that it was almost as if she had flown forever. However she was not expecting an audience of the Z Fighters who had just arrived at Capsule Corp., which were invited over for dinner by Bulma.

       "Um, hello," the dark violet-haired girl said the people who were now relentlessly staring at her. 

       "Wow, did Trunks teach you to fly?" Krillin finally asked as the shock passed.

       "Actually he dropped me and said to increase my ki which I finally managed to do.... with five feet to spare, " Hotaru dryly said as she glared at the half-saiyan who landed next her. 

       Trunks looked a little embarrassed as he ran his hand through his lavender locks. "Well you did it. Besides you tricked me by faking your fall the second time!"

       The girl dropped her jaw as she crossed her arms, "You deserved it!"

       "So has your memory returned yet?" Tien asked attempting to break up the two teens' bickering.

       "Yes I regained it after all of you left," Hotaru nodded. 'Okay, now what exactly can I tell them?' she thought. 'I know they are going to question me.'

       "Well why do you have such a strong ki then?" Yamcha asked hoping the mystery would soon be solved.

       "Um, I don't know whether I should tell you everything, but I did come here by accident from another dimension." 

       "Really? That's cool!" Goku exclaimed with a cheerful grin. 

       "Anything else?" Piccolo inquired as the other looked on for the girl's answer. He knew there was something more to her. Hotaru was definitely not what she appeared to be, a normal girl.

       Gohan looked up at the girl with wide eyes. "You're not another Saiyan are you?"

       'Well they do fight evil so I guess I can tell them. I hope Trista doesn't kill me for telling the biggest secret of all, but with the new nemesis which is due to arrive soon, I really have no choice,' Hotaru decided as she bit her lip. "No but I also fight against forces of evil for truth, love, and justice as a Sailor Senshi which is why I probably have such a strong ki as you have mentioned."

       "A sailor sushi? Is that like raw fish?" Gohan asked looking very confused as he blinked at the girl.

       "I think she means like a sailor sue chef. She cooks for sailors!" Yamcha replied with a grin.

       Trunks appeared to be just as disoriented as the rest. "Um, Hotaru, I don't think anyone understands what you are saying."

       The girl sighed defeatedly, knowing that there was only one way for the fighter fathom what she really was, showing them, "Okay everyone stand back, because this will get very bright," the girl announced as she took out her henshin wand from her pocket. "Saturn Cry-"

       "What are you doing?" the lavender-haired teenaged boy shouted as he gaped at the girl as if she just lost her mind. The other people looked just as concerned.

       "I'm transforming."

       "Into a planet?!" Yamcha cried out as he raised his eyebrows. 

       "Are you sure you didn't land on your head again?" the little monk questioned Hotaru who was beginning to look a little annoyed.

       "No, into Sailor Saturn. Just watch." Taking a deep breath, Hotaru stretched her hand clutching her transformation wand as she shouted, "Saturn Crystal Power!"

       Suddenly the girl was enveloped in a fog consisting of purple and white lights, which sparkled and glowed. Once it dissipated, a girl who looked uncannily like Hotaru, stood in her place wearing a white body suit with a short pleated purple skirt, and a sailor like top with burgundy bows. On her feet were purple lace-up knee high boots and in her hand was a very deadly looking glaive.

       The Z-Fighters could not believe their eyes. Hotaru actually had powers?!

       "Um, is anyone going to say anything?" Saturn nervously said, as she looked each person in the eye. 'Perhaps this wasn't the most brilliant idea.' 

       "Wait, you fight in a mini skirt?" Trunks asked, as he tried to blink. 

       "Wow, cool trick!" the youngest saiyan exclaimed with a grin. 

       'At least I didn't shock them into complete silence.' Saturn sighed. "Well, it isn't like I have a choice in clothing when transforming. This is the same exact uniform if you will, that the others wear only mine is purple." 

       "Doesn't it take a little long to change though?" Tien asked as he looked curiously at the girl. 

       "Usually we are already transformed when fighting but if we have to change on the spot, the villain gives us time I guess. I really don't understand it myself," the girl shrugged as her glaive disappeared. 

       "But isn't that a little risky?" the blue-eyed half-saiyan pronounced still unable to believe that Hotaru had just transformed before his eyes.

       "I can see your point. The evil here may play by different rules they do in my world. I am one of the strongest fighters, but I still have a lot to learn." Saturn nodded her head when suddenly a low growl interrupted any further talk.

       "Um, I hate intrude, but I'm really starving! Can we please go in and eat?!"  Goku chuckled with slight embarrassment.

       Everyone agreed, since there was no arguing with the Saiyan warrior's stomach.

       Saturn smiled as she detransformed when suddenly a voice entered her head.

_       'Hey Hotaru! Can you hear me?'_

       The dark-haired girl appeared puzzled until she finally realized who was talking to her. 'Deidra! What are you doing in my head? Wait you can communicate with me? Why didn't you try sooner?' she said her thoughts.

       'I can see you too thanks to my fans, besides, it would not have been the best idea to attempt talking to you when you still had amnesia,' the girl giggled.

       Hotaru snickered when she knew what her best friend meant. 'Yes, hearing voices with no memory would not be a good thing and would probably grant me my own suite at the loony bin.' She could hear Deidra giggle loudly at her answer.

_       'So are you okay?'_

       "Yeah, I'm fine. So what did they say when you told them what happened?" Hotaru asked, "They do know right? We're grounded aren't we."

_       'Yep. They know and oh did I get an earful!'_

       Hotaru giggled. Deidra often did have the audacity to get herself into quite a bit of trouble from time to time. Unfortunately, lately, Hotaru had been a rather reluctant accomplice. "I guess you'll be getting me soon then."

       'Uh, not exactly,' Deidra said uneasily.

       Hotaru's face fell at the tone of her best friend's voice. 'What do you mean, not exactly? Deidra what did you do?!'

_       'Calm down Hotaru!  Geez, don't you think you're overreacting a bit?'_

       'Overreacting?! Deidra! You got me stuck here to begin with not to mention I had lost my memory!' the violet-eyed girl angrily thought.        

       _'Sorry. Um, anyway, we are being punished for experimenting with my dimensional powers. Trista decided that we should learn from the experience by leaving you there to deal with what you had gotten yourself into for listening to me, As for myself, I have to monitor you with my fans every few hours,' _Deidra explained as Hotaru began to look_ a little ill._

       'You mean I'm stuck here for a punishment?! Talk about strange and unusual, banished to a foreign dimension.'         

       The burgundy-haired girl chuckled. _'Well, I must go.  Trista is signaling to me that my time is up.'_

       'Well good bye for now,' Hotaru smiled.

_       'Bye! Okay Trista I'm saying goodbye! Geez!'_

       The dark violet-haired girl had to admit, since meeting Deidra her life has gotten a lot more, complicated. Deidra's mischievous side seemed to come out a lot more than usual, which often meant trouble. This was one adventure Hotaru knew she would not forget. 

       "Earth to Hotaru... Come in Hotaru..... Requesting permission to land," Trunks said staring at the girl would seem to be having a conversation in her head. 'I don't think I am ever going to understand this girl.' he determined as the teenager spun around, looking very surprised.

       "Huh? Oh, um sorry. I was talking to my friend. I didn't think anyone was still out here," she sheepishly grinned.

       "Um, did you lose your mind or something? What friend? Don't tell me you hear voices," the bright blue-eyed boy said as he stared at her.

       Hotaru slightly blushed. "Voices? Um, not exactly. My friend Deidra can communicate with me through her fans by telepathy. She was the one that sent me here by the way." the girl explained as they turned to walk into the house. 

       "Really? Well, what did she say?"       

       The violet-eyed girl smirked, "Do you have to be so nosy? Well, I guess I can tell you. She said that we are in big trouble for messing with her dimensional powers without permission. So I have to stay here while she watches over me, to make sure I don't get into trouble. This way we are apart and learn not to meddle with our powers for fun."

       "So you're saying that you are basically stuck here to teach you guys never to do it again?" Trunks inquired of Hotaru to make for certain, that he was hearing her story correctly.

       "Yep." 

       "Wow! And I thought my mother was strict!" Trunks said as he began to laugh. 

       Hotaru giggled, "You don't know half of it."

       "We better go, before Goku eats everything," the boy grinned as they headed inside.

*~*~*~*

       Once again the day was ending into night, and since both teens were planning on training tomorrow, Trunks teaching Hotaru, and Hotaru trying to learn as much as possible, they each decided that going to bed early would be the best idea.

    "Pretty eventful day huh?" the lavender-haired boy said as he walk into the room. However, was quite stunned by the expression on Hotaru's face. It was almost expressionless. "Hey, what's wrong?"

       "I am very concerned about what is to come," the senshi of destruction softly said. 

       "What do you mean?" Trunks asked as he sat on his bed of blankets on the floor. "It is the androids right?"        

       "I-" Hotaru began to say as she shook her head. "I don't know. I think it's different somehow. It may be nothing, but I still feel very uncertain about it." 

       "Are you sure it was not part of your memories?" 

       "That could be. Let's not worry about it for now, after all, you are going to train me," the girl grinned. 'I know you have powers too, the question is, what kind? At least for once, I don't have to be so concerned about keeping everything such a secret.' 

       The teenaged boy chuckled, "You're on."           

       With that, they turned out the light and went sleep. 

*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: Sorry it took me so long to write this one but finals are so evil, not to mention I had to decide when exactly the others would find out about Hotaru being Sailor Saturn. I believe my favorite part of her slowly regaining her memory was the healing power one. I came up with that towards the last moment. 

       I am going to switch things around with the Cell series a bit, but it'll make sense with having Hotaru there. But I've worked on certain scenes for months and it actually fits together now all I need to do is write the scenes that take place in between. 

       I can't think of anything more. Um, I'll probably edit the previous chapters before updating again. Which I'll hope for a Wed/Thurs possibly Fri because I have one more final left and it's a killer. 


	8. Hidden Skills

Dimensional Disaster Part 8

Hidden Skills

by

Sailor Janus

       Hotaru was finally sleeping peacefully without any strange dreams for once, although she swore she could hear evil laughter at one point, but disregarded it. 

       Suddenly, something soft smacking into her head interrupted her peaceful state. 

       "Ah!" she shrieked, covering her head before turning over finding Trunks smirking at her fully dressed. 

       "Get up. Training begins today," he said trying to hold back his laughter.

       The girl shot him a dirty look as she sat up. "Was the pillow in the face really necessary though?" she dryly said with a yawn.

       Would you prefer a bucket of cold water?" the half-saiyan snickered.

       "No, besides don't you think you've wet enough furniture?" Hotaru said with a smirk as she slid out of bed.

       Trunks's jaw practically fell on the floor as he gaped at the dark-haired girl, sending her into a fit of giggles. "Hey!" 

       Quickly, Hotaru raced to the bathroom, leaving the poor lavender-haired teen in his stunned stupor. 'She is going to pay for that one.'

*~*~*~*

       Finally after a speedy breakfast, the two teens flew to the area where Hotaru had first learned to fly. It was now time for her to learn how to fight. This should be very interesting.

       "Okay, so what do you know how to do?" Trunks asked the girl who bit her lip.

       "Um, actually the only fighting I know how to do is when I am Sailor Saturn," Hotaru admitted almost appearing slightly embarrassed. 

       "That's not a good thing. You can't depend on your powers alone. You need to learn to fight without them otherwise you may find yourself wearing a halo before you realize it because you did not have time to transform," the boy explained as he looked Hotaru in the eye.

       The dark violet-haired girl shrugged. "Well, the others usually bail me out of those types of situations. Kind of helps having the communicators."

       Trunks narrowed his gaze at Hotaru. "That is rather foolish thinking. Relying on others will also get you killed, because what if one day they arrive too late or if you are the last one standing? You need to learn to depend on yourself, not your powers, or your friends, on you. You are the only one that you can rely on to stay alive. If you don't, then you're better off dead or shouldn't fight at all because evil will always find you. The question is are you ready for it?"  

       The Senshi of Destruction took a deep breath and nodded. "I understand. Teach me everything you can."

       "All right. Do you know how to do kicks and punches?"

       Hotaru thought for second and nodded her head.

       'Better go easy on her, until she gets the hang of everything,' Trunks decided "Okay then let's try some self-defense drills first and perhaps later we'll move onto sparring, if you're ready."

       "Okay," the girl said softly as she got into fighting stance, with her hands in small fists, appearing very alert.

       'Hmm, maybe she knows more than she thinks,' the lavender-haired teen thought as he threw a kick which Hotaru counteracted with one of her own only to be caught by Trunks.

       "So I have your leg, now what?" the boy smirked slightly which was a bad idea because a second later the violet-eyed girl hopped up, swinging her other leg into a round kick, slamming Trunks in the head, twisting her hips around in the process. As she completed her rotation, she pulled her other leg out of the stunned boy's grasp as he fell to the ground, catching herself in a handstand, ending with a flip back to her feet.

       Bewildered, Trunks sat up and stared at Hotaru. "Where did that come from?!" 

       "I-I don't know. Instincts maybe?" she shrugged as the half-saiyan climbed to his feet.

       Rubbing his head, Trunks looked a little annoyed at the girl but decided perhaps it was just a fluke. "Well, you definitely know how to kick, so let's try some hand to hand."

       As Hotaru nodded, Trunks half-heartedly threw a punch which the girl easily blocked, throwing one of her own, which the half-saiyan actually almost missed blocking, not expecting the speed she was using. This continued for a few seconds until Trunks decided to be a little sneaky by grabbing Hotaru's shoulder instead. The girl appeared moderately surprised but quickly grabbed the offending hand and twisted it off as she attempted to do another round kick to Trunks's head, which he tried to block, only to realize too late that she pulled her kick. Dropping down on one knee, Hotaru brought her leg into a sweep kick, knocking Trunks's feet out from under him. 

       "Wait! Were you joking when you said you have never done this before because you sure fooled me!" the boy cried out as he picked himself off the ground again.          

       "I don't understand this myself. Maybe I really do know more than I think I do about fighting," Hotaru shrugged as Trunks stared at her in disbelief.          

       "You have powers right?" he questioned the girl who nodded.

       "Yes but only as Sailor Saturn, unless you count my healing power."

       "You should have the ability to use your powers with and without you Sailor form," the lavender-haired boy said sternly. 

       "But the power comes from both Sailor Saturn and my glaive. Without either, I am powerless, " Hotaru argued.

       "That is where you are wrong. The power is in you. You are the one that has to find and control it," Trunks firmly said, as he brushed his now messed up hair out of his eyes. 

       "But how?" the dark violet-haired girl asked curiously. 'How can I access those powers? Do I even possess the ability?'

       Trunks grinned at her question, "The same way you just kicked my butt. From within."

       Hotaru thought about Trunks's words carefully. 'Can I really use my powers outside of Sailor Saturn? Does that possibility exist? Well I know how to fly, so maybe I can.'  Bringing her gaze back up to the half-saiyan she softly said. "Okay, let's try sparring."

       "What?" the teenaged boy almost yelped as he looked at the girl who was getting into fighting stance. 

       "Don't tell me you're afraid of me now. After all I'm just a meek little girl. Come on. We need to train anyway for what is to come and what a better time then now?" Hesitantly, Trunks nodded his head as he too, stood in fighting stance. "All out, and flying is allowed."  Hotaru said with a dangerous smirk on her face. She clearly meant business. 

       'I hope she knows what she is in for. Then again, she did just wipe the floor with me,' the boy thought, nodding his head. "Come on kid. Let's see what you are made of."

       "Wait, are you trying to pull rank when in fact you are only a year older than me?" Hotaru glared as she felt all of her senses come to life, coursing through her like electricity, "All right, let's go."

       Both teens stared at each, almost daring the other to make a move and then it happened, Hotaru faked a round kick followed by a spinning hook kick, which fortunately, for Trunks, he stopped. 

       "Is that the best you can do?" the boy sneered as the girl threw a punch which he successfully blocked followed by an upper cut which was also blocked. 

       Trunks then began an attack of his own, attempting to nail Hotaru in the stomach with a back kick but failed as she flew out of the path, before doing a spin hook kick, knocking Trunks in the head. 

       Looking dazedly up at the girl the half-saiyan growled, "Geez! What is it with you and hitting me in the head!"

       "It's the most logical place to kick," Hotaru shrugged.

       Trunks shook his head as he got off the ground again, then swiftly charged the girl who disappeared out of the way. The boy stood stunned, when he suddenly felt his feet being yanked out from under him. 

       "Oaf!" he groaned, once again meeting the ground. "Okay, that's it, I'm going all out now!" 

       "I've been waiting for you to say that," Hotaru snickered as Trunks glared at her. "Ready when you are."

       Both teens once again stared at each other, this time it was Trunks who made the first move, with a double round kick, the second one, making target to the girl's abdomen, knocking her to the ground. 

       Hotaru knew Trunks was still not going full strength, but that didn't bother her. The girl looked the half-saiyan in the eye, as she powered up her ki, and flew so fast up that Trunks lost sight of her until he felt something slam into his stomach, almost knocking the wind out of him. 

       He turned just in time, to catch one of the girl's punches, which was directed towards his face as he too, flew off the ground. Both teens pulled back slightly, and then began a series of kicks and punches; both successfully blocked which seemed to get faster as they continued. 

       Finally, one of Trunks's spinning kicks made contact, throwing Hotaru to the ground, as he nailed her in the stomach. 

       The half-saiyan cringed as the girl made contact with the Earth. 'I didn't mean for the hit to be that strong.' he thought dropping, down to check on his sparring partner.

       "Ow," the girl winced from the ground as she held her stomach. "Good kick, Trunks."

       "Um, sorry about that. I didn't expect you to be able to fight that hard though. You really have underestimated yourself. I actually had to increase my power in order to keep up." Trunks admitted slightly blushing. "We can stop if you want."

       Hotaru looked slightly annoyed as she carefully stood up. "No, again."

       The lavender haired-teen looked confused at the girl, 'Are you sure because-"

       "I said again!" the violet-eyed sailor senshi shouted as she stood in fighting stance.

       Reluctantly, Trunks also got ready. 'I've got to hand it to her she does not give up easily,' he determined as Hotaru charged at him with a punch, which he easily blocked, countering with one of his own. This process continued as they decided to take the fight once again in the air.  

       "Am I getting to you yet?" the half-saiyan smirked as Hotaru snickered.

       "Let me think..." she said, when with lightening speed, she spun around back kicking the boy in the stomach sending him a good ten feet away. "Nope."

       Trunks stared at Hotaru again. 'How is she able to fight the way she is without prior knowledge? It's as if she's done this for years.' Quickly he flew back to the girl, throwing a punch, followed, by a fake round kick and a back kick making contact with Hotaru's stomach. Trying to keep a straight face as she hunched over in pain, he said, "Remember to expect the least expected."

       Hotaru narrowed her gaze as she eased herself back up. "You mean like this?" Swiftly she spun around and elbowed him in the jaw. 

       Trunks winced as he touched his now sore jaw. 'You know, you fight really dirty."        

       "Sorry, but I was just demonstrating that I too, know how to create the least anticipated. I didn't hit you too hard did I?" the violet-eyed teen asked as she cringed. 

       The bright blue-eyed boy chuckled. "No, don't worry about. I've experienced a lot worse."  

       "Think we should go back and get something to eat before we continue again?" Hotaru asked as she pushed a piece of sweat drenched hair out of her face. 

       Trunks nodded, "Good idea. We both have probably worked up an appetite."

       "Good! I'll race you there!" the girl giggled as she flew off at neck-breaking speed as the boy blinked.

       "Hey!" he yelled as he too flew off.

*~*~*~*

       "Wow, that was exciting!" Deidra exclaimed as she watched the fight through her fans, munching on a piece of popcorn. "Better than any action flick I have ever seen!" 

       Suddenly the two teens portrayed in the fans flew off. "Damn, you're quitting already?! No fair!" the girl grumbled.

       Deidra, what are you doing?" Amara asked curiously as she walked into the girl's room. 

       "Hey Amara! Trunks, at least I think that's his name, well the guy that Hotaru is always around was trying to teach her to fight but instead got his butt whipped!" Deidra grinned up from her popcorn bag.

       "She can fight?!" 

       "Yep, she fights, flies, and can make julienne fries! Hey that rhymes!" the green-eyed teenaged girl grinned.

       "Deidra, cut down on the sugar, you're scaring me," the blonde woman smirked. "Are you becoming addicted to popcorn or something? That's your sixth bag this week!"

       The burgundy-haired girl shrugged. "Makes it more fun to watch Hotaru I guess."

*~*~*~*

       Bulma just about dropped the bowl of vegetables she was carrying, on the floor when she caught sight of the condition which Trunks and Hotaru were in. Both appeared pretty bruised up.

       "Ahh! What happened to you two?!" she shouted as the dark-haired girl tried to keep from giggling when she and Trunks had exchanged glances. If she appeared as nearly as beat up as the half-saiyan then, they must both look pretty bad to poor Bulma who continued to gape at the two.

       "Don't worry mom, we were just sparring. I thought I was going to be teaching Hotaru how to fight, but I was wrong. She seems to already know how," Trunks said with a grin, as he scratched his head.

.      "Wait, Hotaru, you know how to fight?" the blue-haired woman asked still in her shocked state.

       "Yes, I do," Hotaru simply answered appearing a little nervous. "I mean I didn't think I did, but I suppose I know more than I thought possible."

       The blue-haired scientist blinked, placing the bowl on the counter. "But-but how can you fight? And against Trunks no less! Don't tell me you have powers!"

       "Actually, I do. Sorry I forgot to mention it to you earlier," the violet-eyed girl admitted, slightly dropping her head as if embarrassed. 'I knew I forgot to mention to someone my secret. Of course my big one is going to save that way. They can never know.' 

       Bulma blinked, "Do the others know? I mean that Hotaru can fight?!" she inquired of Trunks who nodded his head.

       "Yes, Hotaru, actually does have powers and came from a different dimension in which she fights the forces of evil. You must have left the room during that part of the conversation." the teenaged boy replied earnestly.

       Finally the woman calmed down a little bit. "Well, it's nice to know that girl is actually able of fighting!" she grinned, resulting in Hotaru giggling, as Trunks turned red, quietly heading towards the refrigerator.

       "Uh, Thank you Bulma," the violet-eyed teen smiled as Trunks tossed her a bottle of water from the fridge.

       The blue-eyed teen grabbed one for himself, as he turned to face his mother. "Um, we'll probably just hang out here for awhile. That's okay right?" 

       "Huh? Oh yeah, go ahead!" Bulma smiled when suddenly the baby began crying. "Uh oh, sounds like someone's awake!" Quickly she raced off to Baby Trunks's room. 

       Hotaru laughed as she opened the bottle of water, which spilt, on her jeans. "Ahh!"         

       Trunks began laughing at her horrified expression, until the girl poured a little water in her hand and flung it at him. 

       "Ha! See how you like it!" the Sailor Senshi shouted as the boy glared at her before he took off chasing after her. "Come back here! You're making a mess!"

       With a shriek, Hotaru raced outside, "Geez Trunks! Its just water!" she giggled, still clutching the plastic bottle for dear life as the half-saiyan was gaining on her.

       Just as she was about to fly, Trunks grabbed the dark-haired girl by the arm. "No flying for you!" he grinned, however unfortunately for him, he took a hold the arm which was not holding the water bottle, resulting in Hotaru dumping the entire contents on top of the lavender-haired teen's head sending her into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. 

       "Why you!" the boy sputtered as the ice cold water began dripping down his face and the back of his neck, releasing his grip from Hotaru's arm who was practically rolling on the ground with laughter.

       "You deserve it!" she cried out, now gasping for breath. When was the last time she had laughed this much? Hotaru couldn't seem to remember it had been so long ago. 

       Suddenly Trunks broke down into laughter. It felt good to laugh for once. His world was such a catastrophic place, that laughter had practically ceased to exist.

       "Trunks, thank you," Hotaru softly said, as she sat up in the green grass she was once lying on.

       Curiously, the boy peered down at the girl. "For what?"

       The violet-eyed girl began playing with strips of grass as she spoke. "I never actually realized how long it had been since I actually laughed like this. The day I came here, my father had died, and before that, more tragedies occurred resulting in a sickening downward spiral. The unfortunate world of a fighter, I guess."

       Thoughtfully, Trunks sat down next Hotaru. "I kind of understand what you mean. My world was filled with devastation when I left. So many innocent lives stolen, it just angers me. They do not deserve to die. Especially for another's amusement, damn those callous androids!"  

       Both teens sat quietly on the cool grass as they tried to sort out their own thoughts. Soon the breeze picked up, causing Hotaru to shiver. Something was coming. Something malicious and sinister.                   

       The girl closed her eyes as the wind passed them again.  'You are not going to win. When you come, we will stop you one way or another. I am not going to let you take this world.' 

*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: This chapter took awhile to get down. I had to plan out the training and then what our two favorite teenaged fighters were going to do next. I had to ad-lib most of this chapter. Only the fight scene was previously written down. 

       If anyone is wondering why Hotaru is perfectly healthy (this is what I'm going with) since she was reborn, Hotaru no longer has to fight with Mistress 9 over control of her body. That was why she was having her attacks and was constantly ill.    But since Mistress 9 is no longer in her body, Hotaru can be just as active as a normal 16 year old. 

       Um, can't think of anything more. Oh yeah, I have done martial arts, so I can choreograph fight scenes. The only fun part is the names for the kicks since I did the Korean form of Karate. Oh well. Most of the moves are similar in their names anyway.  

       Finals are over so yay! I have less stress and more time to write! 

       You can expect the next chapter out around Mon/Tues if not before then. 


	9. Calm Before the Storm

Dimensional Disaster Part 9

Calm Before the Storm

by

Sailor Janus

*~*~*~*

       Hotaru found herself walking down a dark desolate street. The only sound heard was that of a calm breeze blowing rubble along the ground. 

       'Where is everyone?'  she thought, glancing around her surroundings consisting of nothing more than piles of concrete and cement, which appeared to have once been buildings of different shapes and sizes. "Odd," Hotaru murmured, pushing back her dark hair being blown across her face. She was completely alone.        

       Slowly she walked further, gazing more closely at the ground. Frowning, the violet-eyed girl found herself staring at a pile of clothing. "Why would anyone leave their clothes out in the middle of the street?" she asked herself, bending down to pick up a baseball cap, carefully examining it, but found nothing peculiar.

       With a shrug, Hotaru placed the cap back on top of the small pile, only to find more clothing behind her. "What in the world happened here?" 

       Suddenly, she shivered. Something was creeping up behind her; she could sense it's evil presence. "You caused this, didn't you?" she crisply said without turning her back. 

       The creature behind her snorted. "Of course you foolish girl and there is nothing you or anyone else can do to stop me. You are helpless." 

       "We shall see who is helpless," Hotaru replied coolly. "You will not take this world."

       Abruptly, the wind began to pick up, carrying the creature's maniacal laughter far, echoing in the girl's ears as pain filled her body.

       "Hotaru!"

*~*~*~*              

       Hotaru opened her eyes as she sat up with a gasp. 'I am getting really tired of this,' she thought glancing to her left only to find very stunned Trunks who was staring at her. 

       "Just how much sleep do you need?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at her. They were still outside on the grass, but she must have fallen asleep at some point.

       "Sorry," the dark violet-haired girl blushed as she looked down at her lap. "How long was I asleep anyway?"

       The half-saiyan shrugged. "Maybe a hour I don't know. I kind of fell asleep too." he grinned sheepishly. 

       "And here you are making me feel guilty for drifting off!" Hotaru dryly said as she glared at the boy who began chuckling. "So, want to try using our powers?"

       Trunks about choked at the question. "You want to train with our powers, now?!" he said looking bewildered at the girl.

       The senshi of destruction nodded her head as she climbed to her feet, "Yes, how else can we improve?" 

       The blue-eyed half-saiyan continued to stare at the girl. 'She can't be serious.' 

       Hotaru spun around and looked at Trunks. "Well are you coming or do I have to drag you there?" she smirked, taking off into the air. 

       "Hotaru! Wait up!" Trunks shouted as he powered up, and flew off as well, trying to catch up with the girl who was way ahead of him. 'We'll see who eats whose dust,' he thought with a snicker as he powered up to Super Saiyan, speeding past the girl who froze in shock.

       "Wa-wait. You're hair is blonde and sticking out and you're glowing?!" Hotaru stammered as she gaped at the boy who flew back towards her. 

       Trunks glared at Hotaru with his arms crossed. "Yeah, I am now a blonde, glowing porcupine," he sarcastically said.

       "Hey! What about the 'you fight in a mini skirt' comment?!" the girl sneered back. 'Interesting power I have to admit. His ki has dramatically increased.' 

       The Super-Saiyan rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Fine, we both have odd side-effects to our powers. Come on unless you've changed your mind."

       "Not a chance. But since you increased your power I might as well join you," Hotaru giggled as she took out her transformation wand. "Saturn Crystal Power!" 

       Quickly she changed into Super Sailor Saturn minus the glaive as Trunks waited.

       "Took you long enough," the Super Saiyan muttered trying to appear annoyed. 

       Saturn merely smiled before taking off in a flash for the island they went to earlier that day, leaving Trunks floating by himself once again.

       "Wow, her ki level more than doubled! She's about even with me now! If only Hotaru didn't have to take so long in transforming," the half-saiyan said to himself as he flew off at light speed to catch up with Saturn. 

       Soon both teens found themselves back at the island where Hotaru had demonstrated both her flying and fighting abilities. So far she had wowed Trunks with how quickly she was able to adapt and use her new techniques. Even ones, which she did not believe to exist. 

       "Okay, we're here so why don't you show me what you can do and we'll go on from there," the Super Saiyan said as he landed on the firm dirt ground.

       Saturn nodded as her glaive appeared in her right hand, stunning Trunks momentarily. The weapon just appeared to be so intimidating and the fact that Hotaru could make it materialize at will was going to take some getting used to.

       "Stand back because this is really deadly," the dark-haired senshi softly said as she faced a tree a few feet away from her. "Silence Glaive Surprise!" she cried out with a twirl of her glaive before plunging it into the ground almost causing an earthquake like sensation as the ground exploded around them, including the tree, which was Saturn's main intention. 

       Trunks at this time had flown up in the air, watching in amazement. "Whoa. Got to remember not to get her angry," he said to himself as the dust began to settle.

       Slowly the boy landed back on the ground. "That was a pretty intense attack. Really destructive," he pronounced while examining the area. 

       "I am the senshi of destruction," Saturn said with a small smile. 'The most feared Sailor Soldier unfortunately but I will not tell anyone here. Being ostracized again will only make matters worse.' she thought looking critically at the damage she just caused.

       "Do you have any other powers?"

       The girl nodded. "One. It's more of a defense than an attack though." 

       "So what is it?" Trunks asked quizzically.

       "Throw me an attack of your own and I'll show you," the girl quietly said.

       The Super Saiyan frowned at Saturn but shrugged, hoping she knew what she was doing. 'I'll just make it a small ki blast, just incase something goes wrong... or if it's reflected back to me.' With that last thought, Trunks focused a small amount of energy into his hands creating a small ball of glowing ki as Super Sailor Saturn watched intently. After a nod, he threw it at her.

       Saturn stood quietly for a moment, watching the ball travel closer to her before making a slicing motion with her glaive calling out, "Silent Wall!" That one move blocked Trunks attack completely as it disintegrated into the air. 

       "Effective as well, but do you have to use your glaive with both?" The teenaged boy asked as he powered down. 

       Saturn nodded her head as the glaive disappeared in her hand.

       "But what if someone knocks it out of your hands?" Trunks inquired which sent the violet-eyed girl into a flood of memories. The only difference was her glaive was not knocked out of her grasp; it was broken leaving the girl along with Pluto powerless to Galaxia's attack. 

       'I really am not as strong as I credit myself to be. I'm still vulnerable because all of my attacks are granted by my glaive.  Without my glaive I am powerless. Damn it! Trunks is right,' Saturn thought as she clenched her fist. Slowly she glanced up to the boy with a grimace. "Then I am in trouble."

       "You mean you can't do any attacks without your glaive?" the half-saiyan asked in amazement as Hotaru shook her head. "And you have to use that wand to transform into your more powerful self."

       With a sigh Saturn nodded yes.               

       Trunks thought for moment. 'She can fly and knows how to utilize her ki well. Perhaps I can teach her a ki blast. Then at least she won't be totally powerless.' he determined before glancing back at the now sorrowful girl who probably felt like reality just slapped her in the face. "Okay, we really need to work on that."

       Saturn arched an eyebrow as she glanced curiously at Trunks. "Work on what?"

       "To help you become less reliant on things which could easily be lost in battle. You are much more powerful as Saturn. Your ki is a lot higher than mine is right now, but the fact that you take so long to transform is a hindrance not to mention you have to rely on you glaive as well in order to attack." The lavender-haired teen explained, as he looked the girl carefully in the eye. "If only you had the ability to transform at will."

       "I don't think I can," the girl softly said as she transform back into Hotaru. 

       Trunks blinked as bright lights surrounded the girl before appearing once again as her normal self. "But you have the power in you. It doesn't come from that henshin wand. You're probably just concentrating your ki to it which gives you the right amount of focus to transform."

       "Why do you feel so strongly about this?" Hotaru asked as she crossed her arms. 

       Trunks scratched his head trying to figure out how to put it into words. "It's the way my powers work. You see I'm half saiyan and half human. It's really confusing to explain but well, it took awhile for me to be able to transform to Super Saiyan level because you have to be so filled with angst that you no longer care what happens."

       Hotaru shook her head. "But I need the wand."

       "Are you sure? You can fly without it. That says you have a high ki not to mention how fast your fighting techniques are. It may take some time, but I'm sure you can do it."     

       Hotaru sighed. Things were not turning out what she expected not to mention the girl greatly feared whatever was lurking in her dreams. She needed to be as strong as possible. "We have less than two months before the storm begins. Trunks, please try to teach me whatever you can. Help me access my hidden powers," she softly said with determination in her eyes. 

       The blue-eyed blue nodded. "I'll show you how to do a ki blast. It's a simple technique, which you should have the ability to do. Okay, for a ki blast, it's almost like flying, you just need to gather your ki in your hands, creating an energy ball, like this," Trunks explained as he demonstrated.       

       Hotaru watched and nodded her head. "All right let me try." Slowly she concentrated her energy towards her hands as she increased her ki. Suddenly, she had a nice little violet ball.

       "You did it!" he praised throwing his ki ball into the air. "Um, you better throw it. I don't know if anything happens if you hold it too long, but just incase it were to blow up."

       "Right," she said throwing the ball into the air as well.                

*~*~*~*

       'Hmm, transform without the use of our henshin wands? Why didn't I think of that?' Deidra thought as she took a big gulp of cola.

       "Deidra! What are you doing in there?! Aren't you supposed to be monitoring Hotaru?" Trista shouted as she walked into the room causing the girl to choke on her drink

       "I am," the girl sputtered as she pointed to her fans and began coughing.

       The green-haired woman nodded. "Then why are you listening to music?"

       The burgundy-haired girl's stereo system was blasting music quite effectively pouring out of her room and into the hall causing a few pictures to rattle.

       "Soundtrack," Deidra shrugged with an innocent look. "Right now Trunks and Hotaru are training so I have something more energetic on. When things are quiet the music is calmer." 

       The senshi of time sighed. 'I am never going to understand this girl.' she thought staring at the mess consisting of empty cans, and bags of popcorn.

       Suddenly the green-eyed girl let out a loud burp to Trista's shock. "Oops, eh, excuse me," the girl murmured.

       "Deidra!"

       "I said excuse me!" the girl exclaimed with a pout.

       Trista pressed her hand against her face as if a headache were coming on. "You really need to cut down on the sugar and carbonated beverages. Your waste basket is brimming with empty cans!" 

       Deidra shrugged. "At least it's non-alcoholic."

       "What am I going to do with you?" The woman exclaimed with a sigh.

       The girl sat up with a small smirk on her face. "The same thing you always do. Either ground me or sigh in defeat, walking away."

       Trista nodded as she left the room muttering, "She was so much easier when she was depressed."

       "I heard that!" 

       "Great," the woman said as she walked back into the room. "I apologize, but truthfully Deidra, you are not the easiest person to take care of. At least you have your two personalities under control." 

       The girl nodded. "Yeah, don't want me trying to kill everyone off again. Although taking over the world maybe more satisfying not to mention the possibilities. Hmm, Queen Deidra has a nice ring," the girl grinned with an evil glint in her eye.

       "You better be kidding," Trista said with a raised eyebrow. 

       "I am, don't worry. Anyway, for my report. Nothing new has occurred although Hotaru can do an energy blast with her hands now. That guy is also trying to see if she can transform without her henshin wand." 

       "Hmm, I don't even know if that is possible," the woman admitted.

       "I guess we shall see," Deidra nodded.       

*~*~*~*       

       "Whoa! I knew I felt a ki other than Trunks's!" Krillin exclaimed from the sky along with the other Z Fighters who were gaping at Hotaru and Trunks's training session. Both teens were in a full out sparring matching complete with flight and powers due to the girl's insistence.

       Hotaru in Saturn form was perfectly even with Trunks who was powered up to Super-Saiyan level. This fact amazed the Z warriors the most. Not to mention that she was a girl who was fighting Trunks, which they could tell was not holding back. 

       "Perhaps we have underestimated Hotaru. She is actually a lot stronger than she looks," Piccolo commented as he watched the girl throw a ki blast to Trunks followed by a spinning kick and a fake round kick which became a jump spin round kick. From there Trunks threw a ki blast which Hotaru did a back flip completely avoiding the attack as she threw one of her own, hitting target, sending the boy flying a few feet away. 

       Gohan blinked in amazement. "Wow! She's good!"

       "Yeah! I still can't believe Hotaru can fight," Goku said with a nod of his head.

       Next the two teens did a series of kicks and punches each were equally blocked. 

       "Gee, if only Vegeta could see this," Yamcha snickered.

       Tien nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, he'd probably have a heart attack."

      "You know, I'd pay good money to see Hotaru fight Vegeta. He deserves to be knocked down a few notches," the monk said with a smirk. 

*~*~*~*

       The next few months passed quickly as everyone prepared for the androids' arrival. Slowly, the warriors continued advancing, growing stronger as their attacks grew more powerful. 

       Hotaru progressed as well. Her speed had increased quiet dramatically in both her Saturn and her regular form. The girl's ki blasts also became more powerful, increasing in size. Unfortunately, she still was unable to transform at will, not matter how hard she tried. The same goes for attacking without her glaive other than ki blasts. 

       Trunks was also able to develop his powers to the level where he and Hotaru were about even once again, making the sparring matches really interesting since neither had to go half strength for the other's benefit. 

       All of the Z fighters grew to accept Hotaru into the group. She proved to be a valuable fighter by her skills alone. For a girl and a fighter, she was quite powerful. Not to mention they enjoyed her company just as they enjoyed Trunks's. Both teens had proved their self-worth as fighters not to mention how the two tease each other mercifulness, proved to be a good amount of entertainment. 

       Vegeta was still nowhere to be found. Everyone suspected he'd show around the same time the androids did, since he was never one to miss a fight.   

       Before they knew it, there was one more day left before the androids were to arrive. This fact had everyone anxious, practically on edge, fearing the unknown. 

*~*~*~*

       "So it's the calm before the storm," Hotaru softly said from where she was sitting in the grass. They had decided to take off from training for the day and try to enjoy the peace they still had left. 

       Trunks nodded with a worried look on his face as he stared out at the sky. He knew what the androids were capable of. They had already destroyed his world, but were they actually strong enough to save this one? 

       The violet-eyed girl curled her legs under her as she shifted her sitting position. Hotaru knew Trunks was troubled by what was to come. "Trunks, whatever happens will happen. All we can do is strive to do the best we possibly can and nothing more. We will save this world one way or another," she said trying sound reassuring.

       The lavender-haired teen turned to face the girl sitting next to him. "What if our best is not good enough? I have witnessed what those monsters are capable of. What if we can't stop them and everyone dies all over again becoming an endless cycle? I had already lost my best friend and master to the androids. The memory still haunts me.  Finding his broken body on the street as the rain poured down, soaking me to the bone, but I didn't care. That was the first time I achieved Super Saiyan."

       Hotaru didn't feel it was appropriate to mention the dreams she was constantly plagued with. It was always the same. She would be alone then hear laughter, a few words were exchanged and the dream would end in blinding pain. She still couldn't decide if it was a premonition or maybe a recollection from the past. 

       The violet-eyed girl closed her eyes as she bowed her head down, showing her sympathy. "Well we have both had lost someone. I supposed all we really can do is hold the good memories dear so they live on within us."

       Trunks glanced at Hotaru. 'She seems so thoughtful and compassionate. I guess I sometimes forget that Hotaru has those characteristics. I wonder what she is really thinking. I know she does not always say what is on her mind if not at all and lately she has been a lot more quiet than usual.' the boy thought, watching Hotaru's dark hair blowing gently in the breeze as she looked up at the sky again. 

       'Why is he looking at me again? Hmm, Trunks is probably plotting a way to get me back for shaking up his soda after he had shoved ice down the back of my shirt," The girl decided as she peered at the half-saiyan out of the corner of her eye. 

       Regardless, the two young fighters sat quietly as they enjoyed the silence with what maybe the last peaceful day they'd see. 

*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: Thank you for your reviews. I love reading them ^_^

Sorry it took awhile with that one. I had to figure out how exactly to speed things up a bit without looking forced. 

I've been planning on Hotaru being Saturn from the beginning so yeah, she will get some action. 

Oh for those of you who like Deidra, thank you! I have worked so hard on developing her character so I'm glad you guys like her.

And now the real fun will begin. I've changed some things from the series but it fits well.


	10. Day of Disaster

Dimensional Disaster Part 10

Day of Disaster

by

Sailor Janus

       The sun stood high in sky pronouncing it was a new day. Unfortunately this bright new day was the same exact one in which the androids were to begin their reign of terror. 

       Goku and Gohan, after a quick goodbye to Chi Chi, had met up with Piccolo before departing for Sasbo City, joining up with the other Z-fighters who were awaiting the androids' arrival.

       "I can't believe we have spent so much time preparing for this moment," Yamcha said as they stared out at the vast city stretched out through out the island. 

       "I know what you mean. After everything that we have done, this is the day that makes everything count," Krillin said nodding his bald head.

       Just then a Capsule Corp plane carrying Bulma and Baby Trunks landed. "Hi guys!" she cheerfully greeted them as she stepped out of the plane.

       "Bulma! What are you doing here? You have to leave now!" Goku shouted as the other gaped in surprise.

       The blue-haired scientist rolled her eyes. "I just want to see what the androids look like and then I'll leave, okay?"

       "Hmm, Vegeta isn't here. Or Trunks and Hotaru for that matter," Piccolo commented as he crossed his arms. 

       The tall Saiyan scratched his head as he replied, "Well, I know Vegeta should be here. He isn't one to miss a fight."

       The short man frowned as he brought his hand up to his chin. "Hmm, wonder what is keeping Hotaru and Trunks? They were awake when you left, right Bulma?"       

       "Um, actually, I didn't notice. I guess I kind of forgot about them in the excitement," the woman admitted as everyone stared at her in disbelief. "What?! They do know how to take care of themselves!"

       Gohan shrugged. "Aw, they'll probably be here any minute."   

*~*~*~*

       Lazily, Trunks picked his head and glanced around the room. Wasn't there something he was supposed to be doing today? Oh no. Quickly, he spun around and grabbed the alarm clock. "Damn it! It didn't go off!" he grumbled before quickly turning to the still sleeping girl who was on the bed above him. The couch was yet again stained thanks to Baby Trunks so the lavender-haired teen was back in Hotaru's room once again. 

       Gently shaking the still asleep Hotaru, the half-saiyan shouted urgently. "Hotaru! Wake up!"

       The girl's eyes fluttered open as she jerked herself upright and she stared at the boy standing next to her. "Hmm? What is it?"

       "Get up. We overslept!" 

       The violet-eyed girl blinked slightly confused before it hit her. The androids. "Oh no!" Hotaru cried out as she watched Trunks race to the bathroom to change. "How could this have happened?!"

       A minute later, the teenager entered the room once again, fully dressed sans his jacket. "I don't know but this is just perfect! Of all the days to oversleep we just had to choose this one!" he muttered grabbing his sword before turning back to Hotaru who was gathering clothing in her arms. "Transform quickly!"

       The dark violet-haired girl raised an eyebrow towards the half-saiyan. "If you think I'm going like this, then you are wrong! What if I have to detransform?! Sorry but I am not going to fight in my pajamas!" 

       Trunks groaned as Hotaru trotted off to the bathroom. "Well then hurry!" he yelled, growing impatient after the girl popped her head back in the room to stick her tongue out at the boy before running off to the bathroom, and changed as quickly as possible. The half-saiyan pulled on his jacket and began to pace. They were wasting valuable time. 

       "Okay, lets go," the sailor senshi said as emerged from the bathroom dressed in her usual dark jeans and purple shirt thrown over her black tank top. 

       With a nod the lavender-haired teen suggested, "You might want to transform into Saturn. You'll need all the power you can get."

       Quickly the girl took out her henshin wand and shouted "Saturn Crystal Power!" After a few flashes of light, she was Super Sailor Saturn once again. 'Somehow, I don't believe this is our main threat. There is still more to come.' she thought following Trunks out of the house. 

       Before they knew it, the two teens were flying once again, as fast as possible in hope that the fight was still on. If it wasn't, they better have won. Guilt would be extremely likely if another world was destroyed because the two teens had slept through the fight.

*~*~*~*

       "Do you think we've prepared enough? From the way Trunks has been talking, this could get brutal." Tien questioned his friends, who continued looking down into the huge city. "They did after all, kill us in his time."

       Goku, who was always one to be naively optimistic, seemed to be on edge as well. "We've done all that we can."

       Just then, Hotaru and Trunks finally made their appearances, landing softly on the hard earth. 

       "Sorry we're late but someone didn't set the alarm clock!" Hotaru said as she glared at the lavender-haired teen standing next to her. 

       Trunks blushed as he muttered, "Of all the days to oversleep, we just have to choose this one." 

       "Well you didn't miss anything. The androids still haven't shown up yet," the youngest saiyan explained to the two newcomers.

       The lavender-haired teen turned around to reply to Gohan, but instead lost his thought as he stared at Bulma in shock. "Mom, what are you doing here?! It's too dangerous! You have to leave now!" the teenaged Saiyan shouted as Bulma began looking a little perturbed. 

       Saturn backed away slightly, knowing the situation wouldn't be pretty. 'Bad move Trunks.'

       "Trunks, how dare you order me around! I'm your mother for goodness sakes!" the woman holding the baby shouted as the child rested in her arms.

       "Eh heh," the teenager's eyes grew huge while his face turned a new shade of red. Everyone else stared in fright, equally wide-eyed except Hotaru, who was trying her hardest not to giggle. "Um, sorry, but...it is really unsafe here."

       "Hmph! I should ground you for that you know," Bulma stated as she held her head high in the air. 

       The violet-eyed girl cringed. Being grounded was never a good thing and if Trunks was grounded, then it'd be like she was as well, which would really ruin her fun. Not to mention the pesky 'saving the world' they still had to do. Quite frankly, the teenaged boy needed to stay off of restriction as best he could. 

       Spinning around, Hotaru plastered a big smile on her face and clasped her hands in front of her. "Eh heh, Bulma. Please excuse Trunks. He is after all still half asleep and you know how irritable he can be if he doesn't get his full eight hours in. Believe me, I know!"

       "I don't ne-" Trunks said before the girl clapped a hand over his mouth and giggled. 

       Bulma blinked and then smiled. "Okay, I guess I'll let that one slide. But just this once!" 

       Saturn grinned as she eagerly nodded her head as the woman turned away. "You can't help save the world if you are grounded, Trunks," she whispered in his ear while removing her hand. 

       "Thanks," he quietly said as the girl slowly pulled away looking into Trunks's bright blue eyes, oddly he was gazing into hers. The moment soon broke at the sound of Krillin's voice, shaking the two teens out of their stupor resulting in them turning away from each other.

       "Hey, I see something!" the little bald monk cried out as he pointed towards the sky.

       "The androids?!" Gohan asked, with a slight look of panic to his face.

       "No, it's Yajirobe!" Krillin shouted with a laugh as he gleefully waved.

       Sure enough, the great swordsman came to deliver a bag of senzu beans for the Z-fighters from Kurin. It was very likely they would need them.

       Suddenly, as the large man took off in his plane, the engine exploded, sending it crashing to the water outside of the island. This unfortunately signaled the beginning to a downward spiral, which the Z-warriors would be plagued with for days. This was also their very first encounter with the androids, which would not be the last for more was yet to come.  

       Trunks closed his eyes briefly, trying to prepare himself to face the monsters that had destroyed his world, once again. 'Not this again.' 

       Hotaru recognized the look on the lavender-haired teen's face. She had worn it many times before going into a situation, which she would rather do without. Reassuringly, she lightly tapped Trunks's arm, gaining his attention. With a small nod, he seemed to remember what she had said yesterday. "Whatever happens will happen. All we can do is strive to do the best we possibly can and nothing more. I remember." he quietly said as they both turned their attention back towards the city. It was time to face their worst fears.

*~*~*~*

       Deidra blinked, gaping at the images projected from her fans. "Oh wow, that was a huge explosion! Now things will probably get really interesting. Sadly, this isn't the worst which they are to experience."

       The girl suddenly snickered as she watched Hotaru try to get Trunks's attention. "Grr, I just want to throw a book at those two! Come on! It's obvious you've fallen for each other! And of course the little man had to interrupt the moment from before. I swear all those two do is flirt! It's getting so annoying."

       Just then Amara walked into the room, arching an eyebrow at the burgundy-haired girl. 

       "Eh heh, Senshi of Love I am not. I just hope those two don't blow it." Deidra shrugged.

       The blonde haired room frowned as looked at what the girl was eating. "Um, Deidra what is that in the bowl?"

       "Ramen. We ran out of popcorn," she simply stated, turning her attention back to her fans.

       Amara blinked as she stared at the green-eyed girl. "Deidra, are you feeling okay because you're not supposed to eat ramen dry!"     

       Shrugging the teenaged girl replied, "Well, I do. Besides, it's crunchy and actually isn't half bad."

       The woman cringed as the girl took another handful before offering her some of the sashimi she was eating. "Here, try some real food."

       Deidra looked up at Amara and decided to try a piece, which resulted in her green eyes wiling up in tears. "AHHHHH! Damn!" the girl yelped as she began coughing. "Amara! Did you have to coat it with the green horseradish twice?! I think my sinuses can put up real estate now!"

       "It's not that hot! Quite being a wuss," Amara said rolling her eyes. 

       The senshi of dimensions rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand as she muttered, "Mental note. Do not accept food from Amara unless you have the need to breath fire."

       "Quit being so sarcastic!" the race car driver sighed as the girl continued being overly dramatic.

       "For once I am not!" Deidra answered back with a pout. "Anyway, the androids are expected to arrive any moment. This might get interesting." 

*~*~*~*

       "Gohan, why don't you go check and make sure that Yajirobe is alright. Bulma, stay here and watch the senzu beans. The rest of us will go search the city for the androids. Everyone spread out!" Goku said as he powered up and flew into the city followed by the other fighters, heading off to different areas of the city.

*~*~*~*

       Hotaru found herself in a moderately crowded part of Sasbo City. Of course the fact that she was dressed, as Sailor Saturn didn't help much only resulting in some very unwanted attention. 

       "Hey I haven't seen you around here. You're cute! Want a date?" a blonde guy with a Hawaiian shirt asked, lowering his sunglasses, as he looked the violet-eyed girl up and down. 

       "No way! She'd rather be with a real man!" a green-haired teen said shoving the other guy out of the way.   

       "Okay, this is different.' Hotaru thought before realizing, 'Damn, it's probably because of the short skirt. Why couldn't we have more practical uniforms?!' 

       Suddenly another guy except he had pink hair approached the mortified girl dressed in purple. "No way! You two are losers! She'd rather be with me!"        

       'Damn it! They're going to make finding the androids more difficult than it already is! I need to do something.' the dark violet-haired girl thought. With a smirk, Hotaru summoned her silence glaive. She knew it was risky but at least the teenaged guys would stop hitting on her. Just as she had hoped, they did, staring in shock at the deadly weapon that appeared in the girl's hand. "Please leave," she simply said, gaining several nods as they took off running. 

       Trunks snickered as he watched the three jerks flee. The half-saiyan was about to give Hotaru a hand getting rid of them, but she did a pretty good job herself. Abruptly, he felt something smack him in the head. Turning around, he found himself facing a very annoyed looking Sailor Saturn, glaring at him with her arms crossed. Lucky for Trunks, her glaive was nowhere in sight. 

       "Thanks a lot for the help!" she dryly said. "I could have used it but instead I had to summon my glaive which was a risk itself."

       The lavender-haired teen blinked and began to chuckle. "You handled them pretty well and yes I was going to help, but you took care of the problem yourself. Besides, you're the one wearing the mini skirt."

       Hotaru dropped her jaw and narrowed her gaze. "It's not like I can help what I wear as Sailor Saturn! Anyway, do you have any idea where the androids might be?" 

       Trunks shook his head. "No, There's no sign of them. I just hope the others are okay. It's weird seeing the Z-fighters since they're practically ghosts to me."

       Hotaru nodded as she looked up at the sky. "Come on, we better search another part.....oh no." 

       "Someone's ki is draining rapidly but how?!" the boy said, as his eyes grew huge.

       "Maybe the androids?"

       Trunks shook his head. "It can't be. They don't need to steal ki energy. Let's go check it out." 

       "Right." the girl nodded as they were about to fly but suddenly, the buildings around them began to explode, sending a huge chunk of concrete falling towards he two teenagers. Swiftly, Hotaru and Trunks flew out of the way, only to discover the building next to them was being blown sky high as well, collapsing in their direction ready to crush the teens flat.

*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: I apologize for it being out so late, but this chapter was so hard to write! I actually have two different versions. One is where Trunks and Hotaru arrive at the same time Trunks does in the series and the other is this one. This one I like better because it changes the plot line slightly but doesn't turn into a summary. I'm still trying to plot out how to do Chapter 11 because there are still some parts to the series I need. One is the heart virus and the other is Bulma being there since she recognizes Dr. Gero.   

Oh there is reason why Hotaru has not mentioned Death Reborn Revolution. I guess I didn't state it clearly in the previous chapters. She is afraid that they will be afraid of her, which makes sense. The Z-fighters will however find out sometime.

Okay, the thing with the last chapter about relying on her henshin wand which she could do without and the fact that she uses the glaive for all her attacks, is that Saturn needs to have a back up plan and a ki blast as well as hand to hand combat can be quite an effective back up. She will still use the glaive. 

Thank you for the reviews! I love reading them! And keep reading! The next chapter should be out hopefully next week.


	11. Artificial Intelligence

Dimensional Disaster Part 11

Artificial Intelligence

by

Sailor Janus

       Hotaru stared in horror as the crumbling building began plummeting towards her and Trunks, attempting to crush them. Unfortunately, at the same moment, a huge skyscraper next to them exploded as well, trapping the two teens as huge chunks began raining down upon them. 

       It was so eerie how slow everything began to happen. First the skyscraper detonated, forcing a large piece of concrete to strike the unsuspecting half-saiyan hard in the head, knocking him out on impact. At the same time, which the other building was about to bury them alive, Saturn summoned her silence glaive. 

       Gritting her teeth, the girl made sure the unconscious Trunks was as close to her as possible. "SILENT WALL!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, creating a barrier between her and the lavender-haired teen against the tumbling rubble, even though Saturn knew it was going to be near impossible to protect both her and Trunks, she still had to try. 

       So far, the broken pieces of concrete and dry wall either fell away from them or dissolved into nothing as they hit the protective barrier. Unfortunately, this action was very strenuous on the senshi of destruction.

       'Damn it! I don't think I can hold it for too much longer...but I've got to!' Hotaru thought as she strained restlessly to save Trunks's and her lives. The violet-eyed girl's hands began shaking while attempting to block as much of the erupting buildings as possible. Soon she began sinking to her knees. 

       Tears quickly flooded the girl's eyes as she practically hunched over Trunks who was sprawled out on the pavement. Every single muscle in her body cried out in pain, protesting as Saturn continued pushing herself beyond her limits. 

       Soon the senshi of destruction was completely leaning over the teenaged boy who still had not awakened. "I'm sorry, Trunks. I guess I'm really not as strong as I thought I was. I tried," she said softly with a weak smile. 

       Suddenly, it was over. The disaster, which sought to steal the lives of many, ended, leaving a calm silence over the broken city. Weakly, the dark violet-haired girl dropped her glaive as she collapsed onto Trunks's still form. Completely drained of her energy, she detransformed back into her less powerful self, falling into a state of unconsciousness as well.

*~*~*~*

       The Z-Fighters stared in terror into the lifeless eyes of Yamcha, the first of the warriors to fall at the hands of the evil androids. First they completely drained his ki energy followed by a deathly piercing punch, which literally went through the dark-haired fighter. By the time the others found him, it was too late. He was already dead leaving a thick trail of his own blood to ooze onto the street, creating a shallow crimson pool under him.

       To make the situation even more troublesome was the eagerness the mechanical killers possessed to fight resulted in their blowing up over half of the heavily populated city simply to prevent any intrusions even after Goku pleaded with them to move the fight elsewhere. It was not until then that the Z-fighters had noticed the absence of the two teenagers.

       "Wait, where are Hotaru and Trunks?!" Krillin nervously said as he looked in dread at his friends. They were still somewhere in the city. The androids didn't just bury them under the debris, did they?!       

       Tien closed his eyes as he tried to search for their ki until finally his three eyes snapped open. "I felt Hotaru's ki, but it was slipping quickly. Trunks was really difficult to detect as well, but I think they are both alive." 

       The others nodded as Goku turned his attention back to the two sinister androids. 20 finally spoke. "Fine, you may lead us elsewhere to continue this."  

       The powerful Saiyan nodded his head as he spoke to the monk. "Krillin, take Yamcha to Bulma. She has the senzu beans. There may be a chance that we can still save him."

       Krillin nodded his head as he proceeded to pick up his deceased friend, gasping in shock at his lifeless eyes before flying off to the cliff which over looked the city where the blue-haired scientist was guarding the valuable life-saving beans.       

       Reluctantly, Goku, Tien, and Piccolo flew off followed by the androids. They couldn't worry about Trunks and Hotaru right now. Hopefully, Krillin and Yamcha would be able to find them. Piccolo and Tien both refused to leave the saiyan to fight alone.

*~*~*~*

       Trunks slowly opened his eyes, and groaned as what had to be the world's worst headache, pounded in his head. Oddly, he feels a little pressure across his chest, pinning one arm, to the ground. Stretching his head up, the half-saiyan discovered that it was Hotaru's weight, which was spread across his body. 'What happened?' he thought glancing around at the rubble leftover from the buildings scattered around him. 

       "Hotaru?" Trunks weakly said as he gently shook her. "Hey, Hotaru. Wake up." he quietly said noticing that strangely, her ki level had dropped dramatically low. 

       "Huh?" the girl murmured, opening her eyes. Realizing that she was lying on the lavender-haired teen, Hotaru blushed as she tried to scramble off him, but found she had very little energy left, so she remained lying on Trunks. At least he didn't seem annoyed but the girl didn't feel like sharing the fact that she didn't even have enough strength to pick herself up. 

       The half-saiyan lightly smiled. "Good, you're still alive."

       Numbly Hotaru nodded her head whispering, "Barely."

       'Why isn't she getting up? Don't tell me she can't,' Trunks thought as he looked into the girl's violet eyes which she oddly, could hardly keep open. "What happened? I remember a few buildings explode but that's it."

       The senshi of destruction chuckled softly. "You were knocked out and a building nearly crushed us, but I used Silent Wall to save both of our lives." 

       "You blocked the building?!" the lavender-haired teen exclaimed as he stared at the girl. 'But how? She would have to use up practically all over her ki energy...wait.'

       Hotaru weakly nodded. "It was difficult but I managed. Unfortunately, you were struck in the head by a piece of concrete." Slowly, the dark violet-haired girl reached her hand up to the large cut on Trunks's forehead, and healed him. "We almost didn't make it," the girl whispered, barely audible as she place her hand back down.        

       Trunks had a bad feeling. Hotaru's ki was fading slowly, and quite frankly, it was scaring him. "We need to get you fixed up. Think you're strong enough to fly?"   

       Hotaru glanced at the boy as her smile disappeared. "I-I don't know. I feel really weak," she admitted as her voice became so soft, Trunks almost couldn't make out what she was saying. 

       "Okay, let's get a senzu bean from my mom. Hopefully, she's still at the cliff and that should renew your energy. All right Hotaru? Hotaru? Great she's slipping," the half-saiyan said as the girl draped over his body lost consciousness. 

       Carefully, Trunks sat up, wrapping one arm around the violet-eyed girl, to prevent her from crashing to the pavement. Once he was kneeling on the ground, the teenager picked up Hotaru and powered up to Super Saiyan, flying as fast as he could to the cliff which overlooked the destroyed city.

*~*~*~*     

       "Oh geez! That looked really bad! Poor Hotaru and you better be fast Trunks, or you're going to lose her! Good thing Michelle isn't watching this," Deidra said as she gaped at the scenes portrayed on her fans.

       Just then the mentioned woman walked into the room. "Hi Deidra. How is everything going?"

       "I spoke too soon," the girl muttered under her breath before turning to the aqua-haired violinist with a huge grin. "Um, just fine! Fine! Perfectly fine!" 

       "Deidra, dear, I can tell you're lying through your teeth," Michelle said as she approached the fans, taking a seat next to the burgundy-haired girl. "Oh my! What happened to Hotaru?!"

       The teenager sighed, knowing that one of her three guardians was about to overreact but there was nothing she could do about it. "Hotaru is slowly becoming comatose because she had used all of her energy trying to block a building from falling on her and Trunks using her Silent Wall. Trunks is now flying her back someplace to get a senzu bean which should hopefully heal her." Deidra explained as she turned to Michelle who was staring at the girl, not even making a sound. 'Great. I just sent her into shock. What now? Is Trista gonna come in and wack me in the head with her Time Staff?' 

       The violinist finally made a sound, which strangely resembled a squeak.  Deidra thought with a sigh. This was going to take awhile. Or at least until Hotaru was up and going again, 

       'Great impersonation of a mouse, Michelle.' Sighing, Deidra grabbed a can of soda and drank it down, realizing that the more things got interesting, the more difficult it was going to be dealing with the rest of the Sailor Senshi.

*~*~*~*

       Trunks had finally made it to the cliff where Bulma, Krillin, Gohan, Yajirobe and a recovering Yamcha were at and not a moment too soon. He had no idea how much time Hotaru actually had left, but he knew she needed a senzu bean as soon as possible.

       "What happened to you two?!" Gohan asked as he stared at the two teens that looked like they had experienced better days. 

       The woman's reaction however much different since she had grown rather attached to the girl lying in Trunks's arms. "Oh no! Is Hotaru going to be okay?!" she shouted, clutching onto the baby sleeping in her arms.

       Carefully, placing Hotaru on the ground the half saiyan urgently said, "I have no time to explain! Just give me a senzu bean quick!"  

       Nodding, the short monk grabbed a couple of beans from the small pouch he was holding, handing them to the teenager. 

       Gently, Trunks bent Hotaru's head back, and opened her mouth slightly, dropping two of the beans in her mouth before forcing her mouth closed, trying to help the girl swallow them. 

       "What happened to her?" Krillin finally asked as everyone frantically watched the teenaged girl in hopes of a sign of movement.

       The lavender-haired boy swallowed thickly as he answered. "We got caught in the explosion and Hotaru seems to have used up so much ki energy trying to prevent us from being crushed that she's slowly slipping into a coma."

       The dark-haired boy was rather amazed at Hotaru's daring attempt. "Wow! That's incredible that Hotaru had risked her own life to save the two of you!"

       Stiffly, Trunks nodded before turning to Yamcha who still appeared to be on the verge of a full recovery. "What happened to you, Yamcha?" 

       The man frowned as he pressed his hand against where a hole was once in his chest. "I had a very bad encounter with the androids. First they drain my energy and then decide literally punching a hole right through my chest was more satisfying," he flatly said. 

       The teenager blinked at the older man's response. "Drained your energy?! But.... why?"

       Gohan noticed that puzzled looked on Trunks's face. "What's wrong Trunks?"

       However, the child's question was never answered because at this time, Hotaru began to awake, slowly opening her eyes as she groggily glanced around her. 'Uh oh. Did I pass out or something? Funny, my strength is returning,' the girl thought, looking up at everyone.

       Trunks leaned slightly over Hotaru who was still lying in the thick grass. "Hey, how do you feel?" he softly asked, not really understanding his own tone of voice, but thought nothing of it. 

       Weakly, the dark violet-haired girl smiled. "Alive to say the least."        

       "Hotaru! You had us all so worried!" Bulma exclaimed with as she rushed up to the girl with a very alert baby Trunks.

       "Hmph, I wasn't worried," Yajirobe scoffed as the scientist and Trunks glared at him. 

       "You don't even fight so stay out of this or I'll let Hotaru deal with you!" the blue-haired woman said which caused the others to snicker as the violet-eyed girl looked on, in confusion.

       The large man blinked and rolled his eyes, "Awe, she doesn't look so tough!"

       "Actually, Hotaru is very strong! She is about even with Trunks now when in her senshi form not to mention she has this really killer weapon called a Silence Glaive which could probably slice you to ribbons," Gohan replied, practically bragging on the girl's behalf. 

       Trunks nodded his head. "I wouldn't challenge her if I were you. She fights dirty."        

       'I really wish they would not talk about me as if I were not lying at their feet this moment. At least it's not anything bad,' Hotaru thought was she glanced up at everyone gathered around her.        

       Krillin nodded as he turned towards the two teenagers. "Listen we're really glad to see you two are okay but we're going to go catch up with Goku." the little man pulled out another senzu bean and tossed it to Trunks. "You look like you could use it right now, but I'm taking the rest with me. Feel free to join us, we're you're both recovered."

       "Thanks Krillin. We'll be there as soon as we can," the half-saiyan said as Hotaru nodded her head in response.

       With that, Krillin, Yamcha, and Gohan flew off to find the other Z-Fighters, disappearing into the blue sky leaving Trunks and Hotaru alone with Bulma, Yajirobe, and Baby Trunks on the high cliff.

*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: Sorry it has taken me so long but this section of the fic right up to when Cell appears, are not prewritten which everything much harder. From Part 10 up to when Cell appears is all from scratch so bear with me. ::has been flipping back and forth between tapes trying to decide what to keep or delete:: 

Anyway, thank you for the reviews, I love them all and enjoy reading them. 

Look for the next chapter sometime next week because I'm going to moving all the rest of this week. ^_^


	12. Critical Intervention

Dimensional Disaster Part 12

Critical Intervention

by

Sailor Janus

       Krillin, Gohan, and Yamcha flew as fast as possible in hopes of finding their friends as well as offer their aid in the fight. By the time they arrived at the island, which Android 20 had selected, to continue the battle, they discovered it had already begun as Goku faced off against the stocky pale-faced Android 19. 

       The Saiyan was sparring with the android as best as he could but something felt strangely wrong with his body. Every single punch and kick took so much energy to put into motion. A lot more than usual, but at least Goku was winning the battle. How long? He didn't want to know.

       "Why does Goku look so tired?" Tien inquired as he watched his friend send the android flying into the air before it crashed down on the hard soil. 

       The little monk blinked as he pondered what Yamcha told them on the way to the island after they had departed from Sasbo City. Supposedly the androids had the power to absorb ki energy with their hands. "You don't think that those things drained some of his ki do you?" Krillin gulped as he stared at the fight.

       "What do you mean absorbed his ki?! They can absorb ki energy?!" the Namek cried out as he turned towards the three newcomers.

       "Yeah, somehow they possess the ability to suck the ki from your body with their hands. At least that's what they did to me before literally punching a hole through my chest," the recovered warrior explained as Tien and Piccolo gaped at the answer. "But Goku would know it if it were happening to him."

       Suddenly, the Super-Saiyan confirmed Yamcha's revelation as he threw a Kame Hame Ha wave at 19 who in turn absorbed the ki, which was used to form it, strengthening the android remarkably. 

       "Um, that is not good," Yamcha gasped as they watched in horror as 19 gained the upper hand to the fight, beating a very exhausted Goku to a pulp. Sadly worse was yet to come. "I wonder why Trunks didn't warn us of this?"

*~*~*~*

       Hotaru glared at Yajirobe as she numbly climbed to her feet. "Trunks, let's go. I have a really bad feeling," she abruptly said to the half-saiyan who was sitting on the grass next to her, appearing fully healed as well.

       "What do you mean?" Trunks asked as he too stood up, looking quizzically at the dark violet-haired girl.

       The girl merely shook her head as she gripped her henshin wand in her small hand before shouting, "Saturn Crystal Power!" Quickly, Hotaru was engulfed in bright lights as she transformed into her most powerful form, Super Sailor Saturn. 

       Yajirobe gaped at the girl who once again narrowed her gaze at him as she walked in his direction. Silently, she summoned her glaive and held it towards the large man's neck. "I do not appreciate you underestimating me Yajirobe but rather than deal with you right now, I have to go help my friends fight the androids. Instead I leave you to contemplate what I could really do to you," the sailor senshi coolly spoke, resulting in the burly man turning white as a sheet in fright. This scene however left Bulma and Trunks both shaking with silent laughter.

       'Way to go, Hotaru! Make that idiot wet his pants!' the lavender-haired teen thought with a smirk on his face watching the girl spin around and head his way. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked with slight concern for the girl.

       "Yes, now let's go," Saturn sternly said before turning to the woman holding a sleeping baby in her arms. "We'll be back hopefully sometime today. Please try to remain safe."

       With a nod from Trunks, both teens flew off in hopes of finding the others to prevent a future that never should be.

       "Good Luck!" the blue-haired woman called out before turning her attention to her now awake baby. "You know I think I really like that girl. She's so cool, isn't she Trunks!" she said to her baby which was giggling as Yajirobe stood as still as a statue. 

       "She's scary," the big man gulped to himself as he finally blinked once the girl with the sharp weapon had left.

*~*~*~*

       The battle between Android 19 and Goku deteriorated even more as the saiyan's  condition grew worse. It was not until the moment he began clutching his chest that the others realized that it was the heart virus, which Trunks had warned them of three years ago had finally reared, it's ugly head.

        Unfortunately, the antidote was nowhere accessible to the alarmed Z-warriors who were forced to helplessly watch the brave fighter change back from a Super Saiyan, falling closer to meeting his death as the white-faced robot began draining his ki energy, worsening the heart condition immensely.

       Suddenly out of nowhere Vegeta graced the fighters with his appearance, as he knocked the chubby looking Android away from the ailing Goku.  

       "You are pitiful Kakarot. You were warned about the heart virus and should have known that turning into a Super Saiyan would only make it worse," the short man scoffed, looking down at Goku in disgust.

       With one single kick, he sent the weak saiyan sailing into Piccolo's open grasp.  "Allow a real fighter to take care of these buckets of bolts," the arrogant fighter said as he directed attention to the group of Z-fighters. "One of you better take Kakarot home and give him the antidote before it's too late. He's running out of time. I'll deal with these androids myself."

       It was agreed that Yamcha would do the honors in flying the ill saiyan back home. Before long, he was off with Goku slung over his shoulder to retrieve the antidote while Vegeta, in his newfound Super Saiyan form, faced off against the androids alone. 

       Shockingly, he actually destroyed the pudgy Android 19, as the other, in fear, ran for his artificial life. This began the hunt for the fugitive Android 20.

*~*~*~*

       Trunks was in the lead as they flew off to the island where the strong ki levels were coming from when he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, causing Hotaru to collide into him, practically running the half-saiyan over as they both began to fall for a few seconds until Trunks was able to refocus his ki, catching Hotaru by the arm before she plummeted to the earth.

      "You know, brakes are a very good thing," Trunks flatly stated as the girl tried to refocus her ki to the point where she was hovering in the sky along side the boy.

      Glaring Saturn muttered, "Warnings are very good things too. They tell the person near you, that you're about to stop!" 

      However, rather than continuing to argue, the lavender-haired teen released his grip on Hotaru's arm and flew down to the ground as his eyes suddenly grew wide staring at an object rolling lazily in the dirt. "Oh man. What is that?!" 

      Curiously, Saturn flew back to the boy who just landed on the soft earth, as she landing on the ground next to him.

      "What's wrong?" Hotaru asked when she too caught sight of the object, which caused Trunks's anxiety. There lying on the ground was a head of some sort of artificial head with light blue eyes and a white complexion. 

      The half-saiyan continued staring at the head in disbelief. "It's an android, well was, but not anything like ones from my time. This is not one of the androids that killed Dr. Gero. It's completely different," he explained with a nervous tinge to his voice.

      The violet-eyed girl blinked as she speculated, "You don't suppose that maybe history changed? Or perhaps their appearances are different?"  

      Suddenly a loud explosion filled the air filling the light blue sky with a black smoke, startling the two teens that felt the raised ki levels as well. 

      "Let's go. We can figure this out later," Trunks said as he powered up, flying off to the site of the detonation. 

      "Right behind you," Saturn said as she too powered up and flew off after the teenaged boy.

*~*~*~*

      Soon the teens found themselves staring at another android. "What the hell is going on! That one's different too! What does all of this mean?!" Trunks said through gritted as he slammed his fist in thin air. 

      Hotaru bit her lip as she looked at the sinister looking artificial life standing before her. 'Did I cause this? Was I the reason everything has changed so much?' she thought. 

      "Hey Trunks and Hotaru are here!" Piccolo shouted, turning everyone's attention to the two teenagers.

      'What the hell?! A girl is here?! And....Trunks? But that's the name of my son unless....a Super Saiyan from the future. It has to be. He is my son...unbelievable!,' Vegeta thought as he stared at Hotaru and Trunks. 

        The boy shook his head, unable to comprehend what he was seeing as the girl glanced curiously at him. "Even though I have never seen it before, I can tell it's one of Dr. Gero's androids." 

      "What do you mean, you have never seen it before?! Are you trying to say that isn't one of the androids you warned us about boy?!" Vegeta growled with his arms crossed.

      "No, it's different. But I can tell it's it one of Dr. Gero's creations," Trunks answered with a frown.

      'What is going on?! I don't even have any data on those two! How could I have miscalculated so poorly?!' Android 20 thought as he clutched his broken arm. 'I must repair myself now or I'll be finished.' Furiously, the android threw his fist in air and shouted, "Enjoy your short victory! You won't be so lucky when I unleash Androids 17 and 18!"

      Piccolo looked bewildered at the raging android, "17 and 18?!"

      Just then, Bulma and Yajirobe showed up in a Capsule Corp plane. Unfortunately, 20 took notice to this and fired a blast before making his escape. Unlucky for him, the woman recognized his appearance before he could make flee on foot.

      "Dr. Gero?" Bulma whispered before the engine blew courtesy of the android, resulting in it crashing to the ground. Fortunately, Hotaru and Trunks were quick to react, saving the scientist and her baby. 

      "Are you okay Bulma?!" Krillin and Gohan asked running up to the small group as Piccolo and Tien followed close behind. They had a few questions for Trunks. Vegeta meanwhile hovered above looking disgusted about everything as usual while he eavesdropped on the conversations.

       "I guess I am. Oh! Thank you both," Bulma said to Saturn as she handed the baby back to her. 

      "We're just glad to have gotten here in time," the lavender-haired teen admitted with a small smile, which slowly faded. Hotaru however was the only one to notice this.

      "Trunks, what's wrong?" she asked, yanking on his sleeve, with a concerned look on her face. "You've had that look on your face ever since we got here."

      "Androids 17 and 18 are the names of the two androids who devastated my world," Trunks answered. "One looks like a pretty blonde girl and the other is a dark-haired boy with a red scarf. Both are very deadly and callous, gaining amusement in terrorizing and murdering humans. If those two are released then it'll be the end of everything."

       "Do they absorb ki energy like the other two?" the Namek questioned the boy who shook his head.

       Standing up as he glanced down at the ground the half-saiyan replied, "No they don't need to. Their energy lasts forever." 

       "But how is that even possible?! Tien asked as he gaped at Trunks who focused his attention on his shoes.

      The dark violet-haired girl nodded as she turned her attention to the others. "Where's Goku? He is here right?"  

      "No, he became afflicted with that heart virus while fighting the androids," Tien said shaking his head.

      "Damn it! Time has slipped so much! Now I'm surprised the androids even showed on the same day they did in my world!" the lavender-haired half-saiyan muttered.

      "So that funny looking white-haired man was an android?" Bulma asked wide-eyed as she played with the baby. "Well I think it was Dr. Gero! I've seen him in one of my dad's science magazines. I think he even has a laboratory around here. Outside of South City I believe."

      "Wait. Bulma, you think that was Dr. Gero?!" Krillin asked raising an eyebrow. 

      The blue-haired woman nodded, "Yes, of course it's remarkable what he has done with himself! It's hard to even tell that he was human!"

      "Think we should go after him? Maybe we can even prevent the androids from being activated," Saturn questioned the others who were interrupted by Vegeta who flew down, now very interested in the discussion. 

      "Boy, why did you feed us a pack of lies and drag that-that girl here?!" the Prince of Saiyans grumbled as he glared at Trunks. 

      "I didn't think history was going to slip this much but it was a risk I had to take. Anyway, why didn't you save Bulma and her son?"

      "The android was more important. Besides, they are not a concern to me," Vegeta proudly answered narrowing his gaze.

      Saturn was getting very tired of Vegeta's ego. "Look, are we going to go after Dr. Gero and stop him from releasing the androids or stand here in the battle of useless words?"

      The short Saiyan blinked at the girl. "Who are you?" he asked with a mock laugh to his voice.

      The dark violet-haired girl keep her head held high as she simply said, "Hotaru Tomoe also known as Sailor Saturn, the senshi of destruction."

      Vegeta grunted with a nod, "You don't belong here little girl."

      Saturn rolled her eyes, "Look, I'll deal with you later, but let's go after Dr. Gero, before he initiates the androids and they destroy everything!"       

      "I am the Prince of Saiyans. I do not take orders from a woman or a small girl for that matter," the short Super-Saiyan huffed. 

      The girl sighed as she crossed her arms, "The Prince of Egos is more like it." This response gained the sailor senshi a few muffled snickers.      

      "What did you say you disrespectful little brat?!" Vegeta growled as his ki increased, but Hotaru firmly stood her ground and was not even close to being intimidated by the hotheaded saiyan.

      'Whoa, is Hotaru actually challenging Vegeta?!' the monk thought as he stared at the two fighters in disbelief.

      Hotaru narrowed her gaze. "You heard exactly what I said," she answered sounding bored out of her mind.         

      The fact that a girl had the gull to stand up to him was beyond Vegeta whose temper was increasing by the minute. "I have no time for this! I have some androids to fight!" the short man grumbled as his flew off. 

      "No! Father! We need to stop Dr. Gero, before he activates them!" Trunks yelled as he took off, attempting to block the angry Super-Saiyan, but was pushed out of the way instead. 

       "Out of my way boy!" the Super Saiyan yelled as he flew off.

      "So that was Vegeta. Nice guy," the sailor senshi sarcastically said before flying up, to check on Trunks, who appeared to be in a slight case of shock, due to his father's selfish antics. "Are you okay? Sorry, that your father is acting, well, unfatherly, but I'm fairly sure he has always been that way. It was nothing concerning you."  

       The half-saiyan nodded as he heavily sighed. "Yeah, I just wish he would for once think of someone other than himself." 

       "Maybe he has a chance," Piccolo admitted. "He may after all be stronger than Goku now."

       "No he doesn't. The Vegeta in my time has been already killed by those androids. I need to stop him!" Trunks muttered as Hotaru nodded her head.

       "Go on. I know you want to go after him. Don't worry, I'll be perfectly fine," the girl softly said "Besides somehow, I get the impression that your father does not like me too well," she smirked, giving the lavender-haired half-saiyan a light shove.   

          "Thanks Hotaru. Be careful," Trunks quietly said before taking off to catch up to his father in hopes of preventing his death in this world. 

       Piccolo cleared his throat before speaking, "Gohan, why don't you take Bulma and her son home. I'm sure we can things here without you."

       The small boy glanced up and nodded. "Okay. If you insist."

       The Namek then directed his attention to the other Z-Warriors and Hotaru. "Let's see if we can find the lab before the androids are activated. Dr. Gero had to have left on foot or we would have noticed his escape."

       "Right!" Sailor Saturn nodded her head before she took off into the air, flying at light speed towards South City.

       "What's her hurry?" the monk questioned as he watched the girl disappear into the horizon. 

       Tien blinked as he too contemplated the question before answering aloud. "Perhaps, Trunks may have shared a little more information of his world with her than he did with the rest of us. The two have grown rather close over the past few months."

       "Hmm, well they are both fighters from two different worlds, and about the same age, not to mention they live together at Bulma's, so yeah I can understand that," Krillin said as he scratched his head.

       "Quit babbling and let's go. We have no time to waste!" Piccolo growled as the three men powered up and flew off.

       Gohan snickered at how naive the three fighters were. It was so obvious that Trunks had a crush on Hotaru and she probably had one on him. The only question was when they were going to admit it? "Ready to go Bulma?" 

*~*~*~*

       Deidra cringed as both Amara and Trista entered her room. 'Great I guess I'm going to have fess up. Fun. One first class ticket to a severe grounding consisting of community service and bread and water. I still don't know if I possess the ability to bring Hotaru back, but I believe she should stay there until everything is over with. Not to mention I really want to see her hit it off with Trunks. She's had things so rough most of her life that it'd be refreshing for something nice to happen for a change. Wow, I guess I've gone soft, hm. Actually from the sound of it, Trunks hasn't had things so easy himself. Damn they so deserve each other,' she thought with a smirk which quickly faded. "Eh heh, Hi."

       "Um, Deidra, what happened to Michelle? Why does she look like she's posing as an odd statue gaping at your fans?" the blonde inquired as she arched an eyebrow.

       "Ehh, because she is?! Yes! I mean yeah. We're playing a game a charades it it's Michelle's turn!" the teen babbled before glancing at the aqua-haired woman still frozen in front of the girl's dimensional fans. "Um, Statue of David? No, um the Thinker! No? Stonehenge!? Ehhh, The three see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil monkeys? Um, a Medusa victim!"              

       The green-haired woman rolled her eyes at Deidra's antics. "Cut the act Deidra. We know something is going on."

       "Fine. Michelle is kind of in a state of shock because I so happened mentioned to her as well as the fact that she witnessed it, Hotaru ran into some problems and almost slipped into a coma," Deidra sighed preparing for the possibly unpleasant reactions, which were about to take place.

       "She almost slipped into a coma?! How the Hell did that happen?! DEIDRA!" Amara abruptly shouted, startling the poor girl.

       Taking a deep breath, the burgundy-haired sailor senshi filled her two guardians in on the events. "Um, the androids began blowing up buildings and both her and Trunks were unfortunate enough to be in the line of fire, resulting in a huge building almost crushing them. Hotaru as Saturn had to use her Silent Wall, using up practically all of her energy. Luckily, Trunks gave her a senzu bean before it was too late, saving her life. The senzu beans seem to heal who ever swallows them to a full recovery if not close to it. And the best part is, no doctor's bills!"        

       "Huh? She's okay?" Michelle blinked as she snapped out of her vegetable state. Gazing into the fans, she sighed with relief to find Hotaru flying off someplace. It was still going to take awhile to get used to the fact that the teen could fly.

       "I don't like this. I think we should bring Hotaru back," the racecar driver announced to Deidra's horror.

       Shaking her head, the senshi of dimensions put her foot down. "No! She's going to be fine and has learned so much! Her skills have dramatically increased as well as her confidence. Hehehe, You should have seen her tell off these three guys who were hitting on her and then that big wimpy fighter dude! I swear those four were gonna wet their pants if they hadn't already! Oh! And Vegeta! I thought he was going to pop a vein when she called him, The Prince of Egos!" The girl glanced up and found the three outers looking particularly annoyed at the girl. "Ehh, for once Hotaru does not feel like an outsider or the grim reaper but actually belongs. Give her a chance to see what she can really do. Trunks and the Z-Warriors won't dare let anything happen to her. Trunks already proved that quite a few times." Bringing her head down thoughtfully, Deidra completed her speech with, "Hotaru would tell you the same exact thing. Let her stay."

       Just as Amara and Michelle were about to protest, Trista held out her hand to silence them. "I believe Deidra has a valid point. Hotaru is not one to turn her back on the people she cares about and by forcing her to leave, she'd do just that, feeling a high level of animosity towards us as a result. Let's leave her be, but Deidra, this is the most critical moment in that world so you better report to us if anything negative occurs. Understand?"

       "Yes ma'am," the girl quietly answered. Soon she was left alone in her room with only her dimensional fans flashing at her. "You owe me big time Hotaru!"

*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: I'm so incredibly sorry that this chapter came out so late but it was so difficult to write! I tried my hardest not to summarize and reviewed my DBZ tapes countless times trying to decide where exactly I could stick Hotaru. Someplace I knew exactly while others, I'm going, 'Okay, now what? I don't want to copy the story exactly but still there are parts, which are vital. Namely, Goku and the heart virus, Bulma revealing the identity of 20, and Trunks explaining that the androids were not the same. 

For the next chapter I'm going to try to get through the rest of the android scenes right up to the discovery of Cell. Yep, the androids are needed or Cell wouldn't be much of a threat. Once the Cell scenes begin, I'm going to start changing things around a bit. This however will actually make a lot of since in an odd way. 

Yes, I am planning something for Trunks and Hotaru but they aren't ready yet. Both have it in their heads that the other only thinks of them as a best friend or sibling and nothing more. I am being very relaxed with the romance right now because as you have noticed, everything is a question mark. They flirt but only to get the other's attention. Someone's got a crush!

Deidra will soon be featured a little more as things begin getting more dangerous. And oh, the words that will dance out of that girl's mouth! hehe

Um that's it for now. Thank you for the reviews! I love reading them all.   


	13. Metal and Wires

Dimensional Disaster Part 13

Metal and Wires

by

Sailor Janus

       Trunks hastily flew as quickly as possible, trying his hardest to catch up to the arrogant Vegeta. 'Damn it, father! Your ego's going to get you killed one of these days!'

       Regardless, Vegeta continued to speed on ahead, growing tired of the half-saiyan teen following him, but Trunks refused to allow his father to fight the androids alone, despite what a thickheaded fool he was acting like. The stubborn Saiyan was still Trunks's father, and that fact ran thicker than water. 

       "Will you stop following me boy?!" Vegeta growled as he flew faster. 'That kid is getting on my nerves! Doesn't he know that I am stronger than even Kakarot now?!' 

       :"Sorry, but I won't let you fight the androids alone. You may not understand how powerful they are but I do!" Trunks yelled to his father as he too increased his speed. 

       The short Saiyan prince snickered as he powered up again, "Let's see just how fast you really are!" In a blink of an eye, Vegeta sped off, leaving the lavender-haired teen behind, but not for long. A second later, Trunks too powered up, flying after his 

father in what appeared to be a losing battle of words. 

*~*~*~*

       Piccolo, Tien, and Krillin finally caught sight of North City. Dr. Gero's lab had to be hidden in a cave somewhere, but the question was where? 

       So the three warriors did the only logical thing possible, they split up. Once the secret lab had been found, they were to raise their ki level significantly, so that everyone would be able to sense it. Including possibly Vegeta, Trunks, and Hotaru, wherever they may be. 

*~*~*~*

       Hotaru glided through the air with extreme ease. Everything was growing increasingly frustrating and half the time she couldn't tell left from right. First it was the fact that history for this world had changed. Was it because of her or Trunks, or perhaps something completely different. Then of course were her dreams. Different scenes each time, but the plot remained the same, ending in piercing pain. At times she swore she could hear that insidious voice even when fully awake. Last was well, Trunks. How did she really feel about him? She joked around with him often and he did the same thing in return, but sometimes he acted so caring and thoughtful. Lately, Hotaru had been doing the same, and the fact that they have saved each other's lives several times made everything even more confusing. She just couldn't decide whether to admit to herself, that she actually had a crush on the half-saiyan, which had begun, since basically the first time they had met. 

       Right now she had a more important task to accomplish. Find Dr. Gero. Strangely, instead of heading towards North City, she flew west. Something else was intriguing the girl, almost drawing her towards it. 'Whoever or whatever you are, I'm not going to let you succeed.' 

       Suddenly she sensed a huge power coming from behind North City, resulting in the girl quickly stopping in mid flight. Hotaru felt torn between investigating whatever was leading her towards the west, and flying off to the location have the ki surge "Wait... I feel an increase in someone's ki. I suppose it'd be best to come back later. They may need help." 

       Swiftly, Saturn spun around, speeding toward the location of the ki. It was amazing that she could actually feel it considering how far away she was. Hopefully she wouldn't be too late.

*~*~*~*

       Trunks and Vegeta finally arrived where the other Z-fighters were presently trying to break down the door to Dr. Gero's lab. 

       The lavender-haired teen was surprised that Hotaru was not with them. 'Odd, where is she? Don't tell me Dr. Gero finished her off! No, she's too crafty and strong-willed to be taken down easily. From the looks of it, Krillin was probably the one to have found him. Damn it! I shouldn't have left her by herself. What am I thinking?! Hotaru very well can take care of herself. Still I wonder what happened to her.'

       "Get out of my way you idiots! I'll blast the door down!" the Saiyan Prince growled as he prepared a ki blast to melt the door down. 

       Trunks knew it was impossible to talk any sense into his father's thick skull, but he had to try. "Stop! You don't understand how powerful they are! We need to wait for Goku!" 

       'No! Vegeta wait! Something is not right in there!" Piccolo cried out but it was too late. The blast completely melted the steel door, revealing a very peculiar scene between Dr. Gero and Androids 17 and 18.     

       "Well, well, what have we here that has you all so nervous? A boy with long hair and a scarf around his neck and a beautiful young girl. I take it these are the scary androids that we've heard so much about," Vegeta mocked as he narrowed his gaze at the two seemingly harmless, artificial life forms. However Trunks knew far better that looks, were extremely deceiving.

       "That's them," he chirped, glaring relentlessly at the same exact creations, which practically had annihilated his world. 

       The little monk blinked at Trunks's response. "They're androids?! But they look like normal humans to me."

       The half-saiyan shook his head, gritting his teeth, "Don't be fooled by their appearances. Both are very deadly and are stronger than all of us."

       "Damn it. Goku's friends are very determined to destroy us but they shall not succeed as they had terminated Android 19," the mad scientist stated which seemed to amuse 17 and 18. 

       "So you built that pile of scrap after all, Dr. Gero," the dark-haired cyborg practically snickered as his sister strolled over to a chamber lying in the back of the room. 

       "And now he's been broken. Oddly, I noticed you used the same ki energy absorbing model for yourself, which 19 I believe, proves is a waste of metal and wires," Android 18 sneered at the panicking android scientist. 

       Dr. Gero at this point was going into a vicious rage, trying to gain control of his two creations that appeared to be turning on him. "That is enough! I order you to kill these intruders this instant!"

       "Or what? We already smashed your controller. This is nothing more you can do," 17 said as he crossed his arms in defiance. 

       "Hmm, Dr. I would like to know what other modifications you have made to him," 18 curiously said, indicating to the android that was still in his chamber, which seemed to send the mechanical scientist into a frenzy.

       "No! 18, stay away from Android 16! He is not ready!" the old android exclaimed       causing the other Z-Fighters to gasp in shock. 

       Trunks began to shake with dread as he stared at the scene wide-eyed. 'There's another android?! How could I have missed one?! What is going on here?!'

       "Do not release him or you will regret it!" Dr. Gero yelled annoying 17 quite a lot so he did the only possible to shut the old man up, destroy him. 

       With one swift punch, the dark-haired android sent his fist straight through Dr. Gero's chest and quickly pulled it out of the frantic scientist. From there he threw a solid kick to Dr. Gero's head, decapitating him in the process. The head flew across the room, promptly landing in front of the Z-warriors who watched in horror as 17 ended his assault with a deadly stomp on Gero's cranial, leaving him nothing more than a stain on the floor. Now Dr. Gero had been officially executed by the androids as occurred in Trunks's time. The only difference was the fighters actually had front row seats for the event. 

       "18, let's release 16 now," Android 17 said, as he spun around, heading in his sister's direction. 

       The teenaged half-saiyan couldn't take it anymore. Visions of his devastated world began haunting him, filling him with fury. "If they set that android free, then it'll be the end of everything!" he screamed out, power up to Super Saiyan level. "NOOOOO!" Quickly, Trunks threw his most intense ki blast straight towards the androids. 

       "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Krillin shouted as the Z-fighters flew into the air and spread out just in time to watch the laboratory explode in a huge puff of smoke and debris.

       "A little more warning next time Trunks!" Tien exclaimed, slightly glaring at the teen's unpredictable move.               

*~*~*~*

       Saturn was coming up to the lab, when it suddenly exploded. "What the hell?!" she cried out, staring in disbelief at the rising smoke. "Oh no... please don't let me be too late!" With a slight increase to her ki, she flew as fast as she could to the site of disaster.     

       Fortunately, everyone appeared to be alive and well, focusing their attention on the clearing smoke, which revealed a boy and girl standing in front of a large chamber. "The androids. It has to be them," she breathed, watching them with one eye as she moved to where Trunks was hovering. "Trunks, those are the androids aren't they."

       Startled, the boy spun around, feeling both surprised and relieved that Hotaru had actually made it. "Hotaru! What happened?! Why did you take so long to get here?! You did feel Krillin's increased ki, right?" 

       Stiffly she nodded her head, "Got a little side tracked. I felt something strange so I went to investigate it but didn't get too far when Krillin's ki suddenly increased so I came here instead."

       "Probably PMS," Vegeta muttered as he crossed his arms, watching as 17 and 18 were about to release the new android. 

       The violet-eyed girl glared at the Saiyan prince. "Well, we all know you can't blame that on your bad attitude so it must be something else."

       "Listen girl!"

       "Careful Vegeta, you just might give yourself a hernia," Hotaru sneered which made Trunks, try to hide a smirk with his hand. Even though the egotistical man was his father, he really needed an attitude adjustment. 

       "Um guys, they've released the android and he's big, very big! And ugly too!" the little monk gulped, turning everyone's attention to the remains of Dr. Gero's lab.

       Sure enough, Krillin was very accurate on his description. the newest android was intimidating huge with bright red hair. 

       "There are three?!" Hotaru shouted, unable to believe what she was seeing. "Trunks, you said there were two. What happened?!"

       "Apparently, Dr. Gero, made another one," Trunks quietly said as he balled his hands into tight fists with anger. 'Why did history change so much?!'

       Just then the three androids began to fly off, as the bewildered warriors floating in midair watched, curiously wondering what they were up to. 

       "They're leaving! Damn it! They're leaving because they're afraid of me!" Vegeta growled which only made the sailor senshi roll her eyes in disgust at how huge this guy's ego was. 

       "Wait, where are they going? South City is the other way," Tien said as he frowned at the area where the androids once stood.

       "I got it! They're going after Goku! Dr. Gero has this huge grudge against him for destroying his Red Ribbon army! We've got to stop them," Krillin yelled as he frantically looked in the direction the artificial humans were flying in.

       The three-eyed man blinked. "Are you sure they'll still carry off Dr. Gero's orders though?" 

       "There's only one way to find out," the Namek said with a nod of his head. 

       "Grr, I don't care where the androids are headed!" Vegeta growled, powering up to Super Saiyan level. "I'm going to recycle them into scrap metal!"

       Quickly, Trunks flew in front of his father trying to block him. 'Stop! Stay here! You can't take on the androids alone! If you do then you'll be killed for sure!" 

       "Out of my way boy! You are getting on my nerves! I can take on the androids by myself and I do not need Kakarot!" The short Saiyan coolly said as the teen refused to budge.

       "No, you don't understand! They're a lot stronger than you think! We need to stick together or we'll be finished for sure! Don't go! You must listen to me!" the half-saiyan urgently tried to persuade the stubborn Saiyan who glared relentlessly at the boy before he hauled off, and swung a strong punch to Trunks's stomach, knocking the wind out of him, causing the poor teen to double over in pain.

       "Now stay out of my way!" Vegeta shouted as he sped off to catch up to the androids. 

       "Trunks!" Hotaru cried out as she flew down to the boy who dropped in the air a few inches, trying to regain his breath. "Hey, are you okay?" she quietly asked with a tiny smile as she placed a hand on his forearm. 'Oh that has got to hurt.'   

       "Someone please stop him... We have to wait until Goku is better or we'll all be doomed! We must wait....go after him! We have to!" Trunks managed to say as he cringed in pain. 'Why did he have to punch me so damn hard?!' 

       The girl spun her head around at the three Z-Warriors. "What are you waiting for?! You all heard exactly what he just said. We need to go after Vegeta despite what a fool he is acting like," she sternly stated to the three gaping fighters. "Look, I'll stay here with Trunks until he is of fighting condition again, and we'll catch up to you in a bit."

       "Let's go then!" Piccolo announced the Tien and Krillin nodded their heads, speeding off to try and find the hotheaded Saiyan prince.

       "Take you time Trunks and breathe. We'll join them as once you are able to," Hotaru gently said, still unknowingly clinging to the half-saiyan's arm. "The reason I was so late getting here is because I sensed something else the west of here. The eerie thing is, it was similar if not exactly the same sensation I always felt in my nightmares."

       Cautiously, Trunks glanced up and frowned at the girl. "Wait, you are still having the nightmares? But I thought you said those were from your amnesia. Why would you still-"

       "They're different but I have had them ever since those dreams as well. Something else is coming and it's big. I don't think the androids are our main threat,"  Saturn admitted as she dropped her head, as well as her hand from the teen's forearm. "We better go."

       Just as Hotaru was about to fly off, Trunks grabbed her by the arm. "Wait! What are you talking about?! Your dreams and something bigger than the androids coming, why didn't you tell me this sooner?!" 

       "Because I didn't know if it was anything to be concerned about or not! I don't want everyone to think of me as a liar or couldn't be trusted! It's not exactly the easiest thing to be regarded as a freak at school and a possible danger or liability by your own friends, yet I have tried my hardest to make these people to see me as more than that. Half the time, I don't know where I am going, or what to do anymore as I mindlessly run around in circles," the girl explained with a desperate determination in her eyes. "Maybe it's more difficult to make people accept you when you can't even accept yourself, but I guess I'll never know."  

       With that last word, Hotaru, shook off Trunks's hand, then flew off as the half-saiyan, stunned at what just came out of the girl's mouth, watched her go. "Hotaru!" he yelled, but too late, she was gone. "What is she talking about?! Sighing, he decided it would probably be best to catch up to the Z-Fighters.

*~*~*~*

       'I can't believe that I lost it in front of Trunks! How stupid could I possibly be?!' Hotaru thought as she sped through the sky. Suddenly, a strange question crossed her mind.  "What am I doing? I'm heading west again but why?!" Abruptly she stopped, trying to contemplate what the answer could be. "I need to go back. I have a feeling that whatever it is, has to do with my dreams. It's pure evil, and I alone may not be enough to stop whatever it is." 

       Urgently, she turned around and began heading in other direction. 'If you want me, then come and get me,' she thought, whizzing towards the highway where Vegeta was battling android 18.

*~*~*~*

       It only took a matter of moments until Trunks found himself landing in the middle of the highway with the rest of the Z-fighters, witnessing the brutal fight between Android 18 and Vegeta ending in the Saiyan prince being sent into a cliff, literally. Needless to say, the blonde had practically beaten the Super Saiyan to a bloody pulp.

       "Hey, are you okay in there Vegeta?" the half-saiyan asked his father whose pride appeared to be diminishing. 

       "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?!" a muffled voice said when he slowly emerged from his newfound confinements.

       The grim Saiyan scoffed at the small group who came to offer their aid. "That was only a lucky punch and I said I didn't need you help nor do I want it so go away!" the beat up short man stated as he rubbed the blood off of the side of his face. 

       Suddenly, the Android 17 decided to approach them. "Listen I understand you probably want to continue your little duel with 18, so I'll make you a deal. I'll stay out of your battle as long as you keep your little friends out of it as well otherwise I'll be forced to step in."

       "Fine I agree. This group after all is spineless and won't even think of lifting a finger to help me. It's a deal," Vegeta said dripping in arrogance.

       Just then the battle began once again, with one good hit by the girl before Vegeta gained the upper hand, sending his head in her stomach, followed by a hard jab which sent 18 crashing into the side of a cliff. For a finale, the Super Saiyan threw a strong ki blast hurtling towards to downed android, blowing up the cliff in the process. 

       Once the smoke cleared, a very annoyed Android 18 stood in the middle of it, her clothes now no better than rags. Soon the two fighters were trading punches and kicks, Vegeta on the attack fighting with extreme intensity. 

       Suddenly it hit Piccolo. The android really was a dastardly devious creature, with a plan up her sleeve the whole time. "He's done for. The android making Vegeta use up all his while she still stays strong." 

       Sure enough, the Namek's speculation was confirmed as the Android 18 gained the upper hand, throwing several good hits at the Saiyan prince before taking out his arm with one cruel kick. Vegeta cried out in agony as he clutched his arm, leaving the other warriors gaping in horror. Painfully he limped to the ground, trying to catch his breath.

       Trunks could take it anymore. Despite what a jerk his father was acting like, he was still his father and the half-saiyan had already lost enough as it was. He had to save Vegeta! "NOOOO! FATHER!"

       At the same moment, Hotaru arrived, hovering overhead as the entire scene crumbled into a mass of chaos, witnessing the hastiness in her friend's actions, as they too, faced the androids. 

       Whipping on his sword, Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan and flew down to the battle ground in a charge ready to slice the blonde android in half. 

       To the teen's horror however, the android broke the weapon with a single block. To make the situation even bleaker, 17 decided to keep his word to Vegeta, by flying up Trunks and sending him hurtling down to the ground, slamming painfully into the earth. 

       Abruptly, Piccolo and Tien each raced into the frenzy, leaving a trembling Krillin to panic by himself. Both unfortunately, did not get too far. The Namek was taken out with one kick granted by the dark-haired cyborg while the three-eyed man was placed in a chokehold, which promptly caused him to pass out.

       Hotaru was about to join them as well, but Vegeta was the next one to strike again, sadly, Android 18 caught his foot. 

       "You should have kept your little friends out of this," she coldly said as the Saiyan struggled to free himself. 

       A moment later, the teenaged Super Saiyan was back on his feet but not for long. 18 noticed Trunks was rushing up to her so she promptly swung Vegeta by his leg into his son, causing the two to collide before crashing down to the ground, knocking the teenager unconscious, resulting in his transformation back from Super Saiyan status. 

       "Trunks!" Super Sailor Saturn cried out as she softly landed a few feet away from Krillin, watching the boy fall harshly onto the ground as he turned back to regular Trunks. 'Great, now should I go trampling in there, or wait here for the androids to decide on what to do next? What the hell, I might as well give it a shot as well. After all, Trunks, Vegeta, and Piccolo are all out of the fight.'

       The monk blinked at the worried girl. "Hotaru? Where have you been?" he question her, but never received an answer. 

       "Hey! Anyone want to try taking me on? A weak little girl?" Hotaru challenged the two cyborgs as she glared down at them, holding her head high as Krillin stared in shock at the girl who appeared to have lost her mind. 

       "What are you doing?! Have you gone insane?!" the short man exclaimed as he glanced wide-eyed at the dark violet-haired teen.

       The two androids turned to look at the determined girl who was either very brave or very foolish. Perhaps it was both.

       "And who are you?" 18 asked with a slight tone of mockery in her voice. 'You've got to be kidding me. She wants to fight us?' 

       "Hotaru Tomoe, also known as Sailor Saturn. I'm willing to fight either of you," the sailor senshi coolly said. 

       "Oh really?"  17 said actually sounding interested which made 18 curious about her brother's tone of voice. 

       'Ugh, don't tell me actually likes that girl! How revolting!' the blonde thought, rolling her eyes in disgust. "Fine then, you want to fight one of us, you can fight 17 since I had to do battle with the egotistical Vegeta who appears to be napping at the moment."

       "Fine with me. Do you have a problem with that 17?" Saturn angled as the android glanced at his sister. 

       With a sneer at Hotaru he simply said, "No I do not. Shall we?" 

       Hotaru nodded indicating she was prepared to begin the battle. 'Since Trunks said their energy lasts forever, I need to make sure he doesn't make me use up my energy. If he does, then I'm dead,' she thought, waiting for the dark-haired android to make the first move.  

       Oddly, the android began to laugh, shaking his head. "You know what? This is ridiculous. Me fighting a girl?! Come on 18, let's go. After all, we already know what the outcome will be, which completely spoils the fun. 

       "17. did you short circuit or something? Come on, you could easily take her," the blonde said as she watched her brother turn away.

       "I'd much rather fight someone who is worth a challenge and that would be Goku. Come on, 18. Let's get out of here," 17 replied as he flew off to join Android 16 before departing to kill the their chosen target. "After all, someone needs to scrap them off the ground."

       18 shrugged before she too followed, "Suit yourself. Bye little girl. You better help your friends. They could use it."

       'What in the world was that all about?!' Hotaru questioned to herself as she watched the androids leave. Suddenly one thought entered her head. Trunks!

       Quickly, the violet-eyed girl flew down, landing next the lavender-haired teen. "Trunks?" she softly said, with a gentle shake to his arm. Swiftly, she detransformed even though it were a huge risk, she better use her healing powers just in case. 

       Slowly she reached left hand, which began glowing to the half-saiyan's head, placing it firmly on his forehead. Suddenly, Trunks's blue eyes fluttered open to the relief of the dark violet-haired girl. "Welcome back," Hotaru quietly whispered with a small smile as she removed her hand. 

       The teenaged boy glanced curiously at her. "Thanks," he gratefully said, staring into the girl's violet eyes.

       Suddenly a loud groan jerked the teens out of their trance. "The others!" they said simultaneously, practically flying up to their feet.  

*~*~*~*

       "WHAT?!" Deidra shouted, falling off of her chair, glaring in annoyance at her fans. "Damn, people have to interrupt a perfect moment! So close too!" she grumbled, climbing back to her feet. 

       "What is the matter Deidra? It's nothing bad is it?!" Michelle asked as she walked into the burgundy-haired teen's room.

       The girl sighed, throwing dirty looks to her fans. "Not anything life threatening no. You know it is so unfair! The stupid astronomers or whoever names stuff in outer space had the audacity to name one of the planet Saturn's satellites Janus! I'm a planet senshi not a satellite or moon senshi! My planet was the very last one, well until Queen Beryl decided to blow it up leaving it about the size of Luxemburg. Grrr!"

       The aqua-haired woman began to giggle at the teen's outburst. "At least they still remember you and the satellite is one of Saturn's, so it can't be so bad."

       "But am I still Sailor Janus or Sailor Saturn Moon? Maybe that would be Sailor Janus Moon of Saturn? Sailor Saturn's Moon Janus? Perhaps Sailor Moon of Saturn Janus? Sailor Saturn's Moon formally known as Janus? AHHH! I'm having an identity crisis!" the girl babbled as she began to freak out. 

       "Calm down Deidra! You're still Sailor Janus no matter what!" Michelle cried out trying to make the girl stop screaming. "This is nothing to get worked up about!"

       Deidra ceased her screaming and glared at the violinist. "Easy for you to say! You'll always be Neptune no matter what! Me on the other hand I am now a Moon! What if they discover my planet behind Pluto actually does exist, then what?! Am I going to have to change my name?! I'll be the Sailor Senshi formally known as Janus! What if they name it something ridiculous, then what?! Can I choose what name I want, or am I stuck?! WHY WASN'T I CONSULTED IF I WANTED TO BE TURNED INTO A MOON?!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

       Michelle stared wide-eyed at the ranting girl. 'Oh dear. She has severely lost it now. I better find Trista.' Quickly, the woman spun around and left the room. 

       Deidra, started to snicker once she was out of earshot. 'Wow, that worked perfectly. Maybe I should try acting.'               

       "What the hell is going on in here?!" Amara cried out as she entered the room. 

       The green-eyed girl shrugged as she pushed a curly lock of hair from her face. "I was just testing my acting abilities. Apparently, they are very believable."

       "Explain," the blonde said, firmly crossing her arms. 

       "Um, I kind of freaked out in front of Michelle of the whole finding out that the idiots that named the planets and satellites, named one of Saturn's satellites, Janus, although I will admit, I really do find it confusing."

       "So she bought it?" Amara inquired as the teen grinned.

       "Like a clearance sale."

*~*~*~* 

Author's Notes: I am so sorry that this came out so late but yesterday, the site was down so I couldn't put it up them. 

Thank you for all the reviews, I really enjoy reading them. 

I actually did discover that Janus is indeed one of Saturn's satellites two days ago so I decided that this would be a perfect scene for our favorite cynical senshi since her planet is practically gone, and what's left is unknown. I also found the fact that Saturn is Janus's best friend was also rather ironic. 

Oh the fact with Saturn's strength and her being wiped out by the building that was the skyscraper I mentioned that she was trying to keep from crushing them. She's still strong and will probably get stronger, but holding the building off them for as long as she did, probably takes it's toll on you. What had actually finished her off when she and Trunks had awoken, was when she healed him. She actually used the last bit of her strength, which I found was really sentimental. 

I'm getting closer to where the romance hits, don't worry. I have planned this since the beginning, the scene is written, it's just not time yet in the storyline. 

And that is all I can think of. 


	14. A New Evil

Dimensional Disaster Part 14

A New Evil

by

Sailor Janus

       "Wake up Piccolo," Hotaru said, with a firm shake. Everyone was pretty badly beaten up but nothing seemed really life threatening. 

       Trunks attempted to awaken Tien who appeared to be having difficulty breathing.    "Tien. Tien, can you hear me?" Unfortunately the much larger man appeared to only incoherently understand the teenager as he struggled to breath. A second later, the dark violet-haired girl was next to half-saiyan trying to heal him. 

       "I don't know how well this is actually going to work. I can heal minor things, but he may have too much damage for me to completely heal him without using up all of my strength," the girl admitted with a sad smile. 

       The lavender-haired teen abruptly pushed Hotaru's hands away. "Then don't. We don't need you to go into a coma again, even if it was for a few minutes."              

       The violet-eyed girl blinked at Trunks response, silently nodding. "Then we're going to need the senzu beans. Your father appears to be in the worst shape of the three." 

       Just then Krillin finally arrived, landing softly to the firm earth.

       "Krillin! Tien needs a senzu bean as soon as possible!" Trunks yelled to the little monk who nodded, quickly approaching his friend who was striving to hold on to his life.  Swiftly, Krillin forced the man to swallow one of the healing beans as the teenagers watched. 

       "I tried healing him with my powers but apparently there was too much damage done and I couldn't do it," the girl admitted, dropping her eyes to the ground as Piccolo finally woke up. 

       Trunks noticed that Hotaru was feeling a little less than pleased with her power. "You tried, that's the important part," he said reassuringly.

       Finally Tien awoke as Krillin moved to fix up the Saiyan prince who had the worst damage of them all. "Vegeta looks to be in pretty rough shape. I guess I'll have to give him a couple of beans." 

       A few minutes later, everyone was back on his or her feet again as Krillin spread some very unpleasant news.

       "What?! You mean they even knew about the senzu beans?!" Piccolo cried out looking amazed at the monk who bitterly nodded his head.

       Tien crossed his arms in disgust at the situation. "They could have slaughtered us if they wanted to, instead, they just played with us."

       "It's like a big game to them and finding Goku is the main objective," Hotaru thoughtfully said as she brushed a lock of hair from her face. 

       "Oddly, they didn't want to fight Hotaru," Krillin added which gave the girl a few looks.

       "You were going to fight them?" Trunks asked raising an eyebrow in surprise. "Wait. Why didn't they want to fight you?"

       The girl shrugged, almost feeling less than adequate as a fighter. "I have no idea. They said that knew the outcome to the fight and would rather fight Goku. Then they flew away. Well, actually the guy android did, then the blonde followed."

       Abruptly, Vegeta took off to the group's shock. Just then Trunks tried to go after him but was stopped by Piccolo. 

       "Trunks! Stop. Let him go. Ever since he became a Super Saiyan, Vegeta has had an increase in his pride as well. Since the androids had defeated him, it was a major blow to his ego. He is very ashamed of his defeat," Piccolo calmly spoke as the teen stopped and obeyed. 

       "I don't understand it. The androids are somehow stronger," the teenaged boy muttered, deep in thought. 'What has gone on here?'

       "Wait, they were stronger than the ones from your time?" Hotaru inquired as everyone froze to listen.

       Trunks dropped his head slightly, almost as if it pained him to admit, "Yes, the androids I fought in my time were stronger than me but not this much. The kind of strength these new androids have is off the charts!"

       Piccolo gritted his teeth as he spoke next, knowing that they were running out of options, "You four, go to Goku's and move him someplace safe. He'll be able to join you once he is well. It's obvious, we'll need all the help we can get to defeat these androids."

       "Good idea, but what about you Piccolo?" Krillin inquired which gave him a glare from the Namek in return. "You have a plan, huh. So spill already!"

       "It's none of your business! This is something I have to do ALONE!" Piccolo yelled as he threw a huge ki blast to the surprise of the others who scrambled to get out of the way.

       "Piccolo! What are you doing?!" the monk shouted, shielding his eyes from the dust. 

      The Namek growled as he spoke. "I'm leaving and anyone who dares try to follow me will be seriously sorry! Just find Goku and forget about me!" With that last word, he sped off, disappearing into the blue sky.

       "What is up with him?! The last time he acted like that, Piccolo was trying to take over the world!" Tien exclaimed as he stared bewildered where the Namek once hovered.

       The monk sighed, realizing what the Namek was about to do. "Don't worry he's still on our side. He's probably going to unite with Kami, which will make him the ultimate Namek warrior. He'll become like a Super Namek."

       "Wait, if Kami disappears, then so will the Dragonballs!" the three-eyed man blurted out.

       "Yes, the Dragonballs will disappear but they would if Piccolo was destroyed so in a way, that does not really matter," Krillin admitted. "It's too bad, Piccolo and Kami really don't get along."

       Hotaru blinked as the last of the smoke cleared from the area. "I guess we should probably take to the air now and move Goku before the androids find him."

       Trunks nodded. "Good idea Hotaru. The sooner Goku is someplace safe, the better off we will be."  

       Quickly the four fighters fled from the site of the foreboding battle between flesh and metal.     

*~*~*~*

       Deidra practically glared at the fans as she grumbled. "I can't believe Trista grounded me, well double!"

       "You should know better not to pull pranks Deidra. It is very childish," The dark-green haired woman crisply spoke as she walked into the room, overhearing the teen's complaint.

       "But it was fun! Not to mention I can see my prospect of becoming an actress!" the burgundy-haired girl grinned with stars in her eyes.

       "We'll see if you live that long," Trista said flatly.

       "Hey!" Deidra exclaimed, pouting at her guardian. "I could have done much worse, I'll have you know."

       Nodding Trista briefly smiled, replying, "I know, that's why I'm grounding you further. Deidra my dear, you need to realize that some of your schemes have potential danger to them. We could have locked you up in a mental institution."

       The teenager blinked, appearing slightly stunned before smirking, "But you love me too much so you'd never do that. Not to mention I have powers."

       "We'll see about that."

       Deidra's face fell at Trista's words, "You wouldn't. I mean I used to have the split personality but look, bracelets," she rambled showing her naked wrists. "Oh wait, they're in fan form but still, they keep me under control! I haven't tried to kill anyone lately!"

       The senshi of time shook her head sadly. "No, I'm afraid that's still not good enough. The bracelets may have lost their power. We'll have to book you."

       "What?! You're kidding, right? Yeah, you're just kidding. I'm not going to a mental insitu- oh no." The green-eyed girl said, abruptly standing up and laughing until her eyes widened-eyed at two people in uniforms practically marching into her room. "Oh crap."

       "Deidra Doubre, would you please come with me," the tall red head, holding a white straight jacket, ordered of the girl who glanced frantically at Trista with pleading eyes. 

       "Look I'm sorry! I won't ever pull another prank ever again, I swear! Just don't let them take me away! PLEASE!" Deidra cried out as tears fell from her green eyes. 

       "GOTCHA!" 

       Sniffling the burgundy-haired girl glanced at the mental institution workers who were a very cleverly disguised Michelle and Amara. "This was all a joke?" she questioned the three snickering women. 

       "Now, how do you feel Deidra?" Michelle inquired as she took off the red wig, then fluffed out her aqua hair. 

       Sheepishly, Deidra dropped her head, "Okay, I agree. It was wrong of me to scare Michelle. I won't ever do it again. I'm sorry."

       "Good, now back to work," Trista smiled as she left with the room other two women. 

       "Nice prank. Could have used a little work though," the teen sighed, returning her attention to her fans. 'I could have done much better.'

*~*~*~*

       Krillin, Trunks, and Hotaru finally made it safely to Goku's house sans Tien who flew ahead to get Choatzu so they could continue training in hopes of beating the androids. 

       "Trunks, are you sure the androids are really as bad as you said they were?" the monk asked, recalling the kiss on the cheek android 18 had given him.

       However the teenaged half-saiyan was relentless in his reply. "Krillin, how many times do I have to tell you, yes, they are ruthless killers who enjoy murdering human beings."

       With a sigh, Krillin knocked on the door, which abruptly swung open smacking him in the head. "Gohan!" Chi Chi cried out only discovering it was short man and the two teenagers. "Oh Krillin it's just you," she bluntly said, holding the door open. "Is something wrong?"

       Trunks and Hotaru exchanged glances before finally telling her what was going on. "The androids are headed this way in the search of Goku so they can kill him. We're going to take everyone to Master Roshi's," the girl reported as Chi Chi allowed them inside. 

*~*~*~*

       Soon everyone found themselves packing up the Capsule Corp just as Gohan had finally arrived. With one last look at the Son house, the plane took off with Goku safely inside as well as the other Z-Fighters, Chi Chi, Hotaru, and Trunks. 

       The violet-eyed girl sat quietly next to Trunks staring at her hands. Whatever was drawing Hotaru west was still plaguing her mind constantly. Oddly, it was both frightening and intriguing. Consequently however, she knew there was something extremely sinister about it. 'The question is, am I strong enough to stop it? Is anyone strong enough to stop it?' 

       "Hey Hotaru, are you okay? You look a little lost in thought," Trunks softly asked, jerking the girl back to reality. 

       "Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry. The turn of events have been really...overwhelming," she sighed, nervously biting her lip. 

       "We're going to be okay. Don't worry, we'll stop them," the lavender-haired teen reassuringly said. 

       Stiffly Hotaru shock her head. "That's not it Trunks," she was about to say only to be interrupted by the phone.

       Casually Krillin answered it on speakerphone only to have everyone excluding Goku jolted awake by Bulma's frantic voice. "Krillin! Is Trunks there?! This is important!" the blue-haired woman cried out.

       "Yes, he's right behind me. What's the problem?" the monk answered as everyone intently listened in.

       "Well put him on! I swear I need to give that kid a beeper or something to keep track of him! Hotaru is with him too, right?" she replied.

       The two teens slightly blushed, unaware to anyone else in the plane. 

       "Yeah they're both here and you're on speaker phone so say whatever you have to say," Krillin answered as he glanced at Trunks and Hotaru. 

       "Okay, I just received a phone call from some guy who said he found one of our planes in the west section towards Gingertown. Turns out the thing is a wreck and he doesn't know to fly it but insists it has Capsule Corp printed on it. Well, from his description we couldn't tell what he was talking about so he sent us a picture. When I saw it I could believe my eyes, it was your time capsule, Trunks."

       "What?! But that's impossible! I have it with me in its capsule," the half-saiyan exclaimed as he dug through the pocket of his jacket pulling out a container containing several capsules including the time machine. 

       "Trunks, says the time capsule is right here," the monk told the scientist.

       "Let me fax you the picture then, and Trunks I want you to take a good look at it," Bulma explained when a few seconds later a picture began printing out before their eyes.

       Trunks cold not believe his blue eyes, it was his time capsule but how?! "This is my time machine but how could that be, we only made one. Where was this found at?"

       Krillin explained the teen's question, which resulted in Bulma sending them the coordinates. "I'll meet you there!" was her last reply before cutting out.

       "I'm going to go check this out," the lavender-haired teen said as he shoved the picture in his pocket.

       Gohan glanced at the teen and asked, "Can I go too?"                   

       "Gohan! You need to finish your homework!" Chi Chi argued as she tossed a few more books to the overworked boy.

       Cringing the boy smiled as promised, "Aw mom, I can finish it when I come back! I promise!" 

       "Sure Gohan," Trunks nodded as they moved towards the door.  

       "Hey Hotaru! Do you want to come too?" Gohan grinned, deciding the only way Trunks wasn't going to blow it with Hotaru was with a little help. He knew when to disappear. 

       The girl blinked at the question. 'Wait, did Bulma say it was found in the west, then maybe...' Abruptly Hotaru rose to her feet. "Count me in."

*~*~*~*

       Soon the three youngsters found themselves in the air once again in hopes of solving one of many bizarre riddles.

       For the most part the only conversation was filling Gohan in about the androids and some minor detail of Trunks's time. Suddenly, however, Hotaru began focusing her attention on something else. 

       "Hey, Hotaru. Hotaru!" Trunks yelled, trying to wake the girl from her thoughts. With a jerk she turned to look at the boy and blushed. "Are you okay? You keep blanking out."

       "Yeah. Listen I need to go check something out but I'll meet you guys in later!" Abruptly the dark violet-haired girl veered off towards the right shocking Gohan and Trunks with her unpredicted behavior.

       "Hotaru! What are you doing?!" the half-saiyan teen shouted but received no answer as the girl flew farther and farther away.

       Gohan blinked in surprise, "Wow, didn't expect that. I wonder what's wrong?" 

       "That makes two of us," Trunks said through gritted teeth. 'Hotaru why do you constantly do this?! Are you angry with me or something?' he thought as they neared the location of the mystery time capsule.   

*~*~*~*

       'Sorry Trunks, but I need to see who or what is harassing me in my dreams. I have a feeling that there is more going on behind the scenes than we think.' Hotaru thought as she headed in the direction she was being lured towards. Gingertown.       

*~*~*~*

       The two half-saiyans continued to search for the time machine when suddenly they saw a person waving at them from the ground. 

       "Hey you two! Over here!" Bulma shouted with a laugh. "It took you guys long enough!"

       Quickly, Trunks and Gohan landed in front of the scientist, facing the destroyed time capsule. 

       Thoughtfully, the lavender-haired teen took out the capsule of his own time machine and tossed it to the ground. In a puff of smoke, the teen's time capsule stood next to other one, proud and tall. "As you can see this is the time capsule I traveled here in."

       "Which would mean the other one is not yours after all," Bulma finished but Trunks shook his head in disagreement.

       "They are actually both mine. Remember, I said we were only able to make one time capsule. These two are actually one in the same." Carefully Trunks brushed off some moss off of the wreck, revealing the word, Hope.

       "Hope?" 

       Nodding the blue-eyed half-saiyan answered, "Yes, you wrote it just before I left for the future. You'll see the same exact thing written on the other time capsule." 

       "But what happened here? the other capsule looks like it's been here for an awful long time," the blue-haired woman said as she looked at both of the time machines in comparison.

       Abruptly Trunks and Gohan flew up to inspect the old time capsule. 

       "Wow, how weird. It's melted, but the blast came from the inside," Gohan said, staring at the destruction. "Why would someone want to do that?"

       "Stand back," Trunks ordered the boy as he opened the hatch and climbed inside, only to discover two odd shells. "What's this?"

      Gohan glanced over the teen's shoulder as he picked up the two shell-like objects. "What are those? They look like some sort of turtle shell."

       "Let me have a look!" Bulma shouted from the ground. A second later the dark-haired boy floated down and handed the scientist the two shells. "Hmm, they look kind of like egg shells."

       Trunks stared at the hole in the capsule. Quickly, he pressed a few buttons in order to find out how long ago the capsule had landed. A few minutes later, they knew. "It looks like it landed four years ago. That may explain a few things. It means by the time I battled Freiza, whoever used this time machine had already been here for a year. Could it be possible that they changed history?!" 

*~*~*~*

       Hotaru landed softly in the middle of a vacant street. Eerily, she had a sense of deja vu, while cautiously walking through the desolate city. 'Why does this feel so familiar?' the girl thought, examining her surroundings. There was no sign of movement anywhere. All was silent, which was quite unusual for such a large city. 

       Suddenly she saw it, several piles of clothes strewn in the corner next to a restaurant. Curiously, Hotaru walked closer to the casual diner and found more articles of clothing. 'There is something seriously wrong here,' she determined, when the violet-eyed teen became aware of another presence. "So I take it you're the one who has been lurking in my dreams." 

       Abruptly, the girl spun around coming face to face with the vilest looking creature she had ever seen. It was huge, green, and very ugly with a pointy tail which she figured was used for more than looks. "Who are you?"

       "They call me Cell," the creature snarled with a smirk on it face. "At long last we meet."

*~*~*~*

       Deidra about spat out her soda staring in horror at the monster her best friend was glaring at. "Oh no... That's Cell?! Hotaru, you have to get out of there now!" the girl yelled as she began to grow extremely frantic. "Oh please don't let anyone walk in right now! I am so dead!"

       Trembling, Deidra stood up and began to pace. The senshi of dimensions knew exactly how evil Cell was and what his plans were. She had very good reason to panic. "Calm down Deidra, everything will be perfectly fine. Ha! Yeah right! I might as well write my will now! Damn it Hotaru! Stop it Deidra, it is not her fault. She doesn't know exactly who he is. Uh huh, well if she gets herself killed, I'm going to be next. Stop being so pessimistic!" the burgundy-haired girl argued with herself, when she suddenly stopped. "Ack! Why am I arguing with myself?! Great now I really have lost my mind. One ticket to the funny farm with a complementary straight jacket, courtesy of your mental instability." 

       Taking a deep breath, Deidra returned to her chair. "Come on Hotaru. You have got to stay alive during this one. If only you had more power. Or had time to transform even! Trunks, if you like her, then you better get your butt in gear and get over there now! Hotaru cannot handle him alone!"

       "Deidra! We have an emergency! Transform quick!" Amara shouted from across the hall. 

       "Crap, now what?" the girl muttered, grabbing her henshin wand. "You're on your own Hotaru. Good Luck."

*~*~*~*

       "You should feel honored being chosen to become part of perfection," Cell drawled as Hotaru merely glared at him.

       Raising her eyebrows she commented, "And that would be you?"

       "Yes, my dear. Once you join with me, there will be no end to my power."

       The dark violet-haired teenager snickered, "Listen, I hate to break it to you, but you are far from perfect and there is no way I am getting any closer to you than I have to!"       

       "Insolent child! You will join me and become part of the most powerful being that has ever existed!" Cell growled as he narrowed his gaze at Hotaru, swishing the long tail behind him.

       'I believe that tail of his, plays an important role so I better be weary of it. Not to mention the fact that I have no time to transform makes everything even more difficult. Damn it! Why does Trunks have to always be right!' Lifting her head high Hotaru proudly said, "I would rather die than be a part of you!"

       "If that is your wish," the monster sneered, lunging at Hotaru with his tail. 

       Swiftly, she did a back flip, and threw a ki blast in midair. 'It's trying to stab me with it's tail.... like in my dreams. This time, you won't win!' the teen determined, throwing another ki blast, which completely missed Cell. "Damn it!" Quickly, she grabbed her henshin wand, but to the girl's horror, the creature, knocked it out of her grasp. 

       "Foolish girl, there is no hope for you," Cell cackled, as they exchanged a series of punches and kicks, in midair, all which were successfully blocked. Just as Hotaru thought she had the upper hand, Cell threw one punch, which sent the girl skidding to the ground. 

       Stopping painfully a few feet away, the girl climbed to her knees. "Crap! Where is my henshin wand?! Since I can't find it, I can't transform! Now what am I going to do?!" Suddenly a flash of light appeared in front of Hotaru, stunning both her and Cell for a brief moment. "My... my glaive?! Well, this should work."

       Taking the weapon presented to her in one hand, the violet-eyed girl calmly stood, almost as if her energy had been renewed. Unfortunately, Hotaru had no idea where her henshin wand went, but her glaive should do nicely. 

       "Now I shall end your reign of terror once and for all," Hotaru firmly spoke, as she clutched the deadly weapon tightly in her small hand. 'Please let this work.' Taking the glaive in two hands, the girl swiped the air with it in an arc as she cried out, "Silence Glaive Surprise!" A shaking sensation took as ground exploded where Cell once stood, but once the dust settled, he stood in one piece. Protected by some strange bubble.

       "Your powers are useless to me human," the creature cackled as he charged for an attack. 

       'There's two ways to use my glaive,' Hotaru thought, as she stood still, watching Cell coming closer, until she suddenly sidestepped him, and swung the blade around, slicing off one of his arms, before swinging it once again, cutting off the tail, missing his head. "I guess there's more than one way to kill ugliness."          

       Cell appeared outraged as his gaze bore into the girl. Oddly he began laughing, startling Hotaru immensely as she pondered what he was planning. Cell was powerless now, right?

       In horror the teenaged fighter watched as the creature's limbs grew back. "You regenerated?!" she cried out, almost dropping her glaive. 'Oh no. Now what?! I don't know enough of this thing! What is he?!'

*~*~*~*       

       Suddenly Gohan's attention caught something in the bushes. Curiously he crept up to the area. "Hey guys! Come here quick!"

      "What is that thing?!" Trunks exclaimed staring at some weird skin.

      Bulma freaked out as she laid her eyes on the strange skin. "AHH! That's so gross!"

      "Do you think that is what came out of the egg shells?" Gohan question when Trunks had a really bad feeling. 

      'Hotaru....what's wrong? Why is your ki waning?' he thought, as they headed back to Bulma's plane. "You guys should go on ahead. I need to find Hotaru. Something is wrong. I can feel it." 

      "Is she okay?" Bulma asked with a concern.

      Gohan could feel it too. Nodding to Trunks, confirming his suspicion. "You better go Trunks, I can make back to Master Roshi's on my own."

      "All right. Be careful!" quickly the half-saiyan took off in the air. "Damn it Hotaru. What are you fighting?!"

*~*~*~*

       "Silly girl. Soon I will absorb you," the monster sneered as he approached Hotaru. Stealthily, he began trying to stab her with his pointed tail again, which Hotaru tried earnestly, to avoid or block with her glaive, luckily she succeeded each time.

       'Damn it! I can't keep this up for much longer! Where is my damn henshin wand when I need it! Trunks if you can hear me, please help!' Hotaru began panicking. It appeared whatever Cell was, had a high-energy reserve because he didn't even appear tired. 

       Just then, Cell swiftly knocked Hotaru's Silence Glaive from her grasp, throwing the girl roughly to the ground as well. Wincing, the violet-eyed girl could feel her warm sticky blood trickling freely along her face. As Hotaru struggled to climb to her feet, a sharp pain filled her left leg, forcing the girl back down, pronouncing that she fractured it in the last fall. Gritting her teeth Hotaru cursed under her breath as Cell charged in for the finishing move, his tail ready to strike.

       Everything at that moment happened in slow motion. Hotaru could remember staring helpless at Cell, ready for the kill, feeling completely drained of her energy due to the fight. Just as the creature was about to impale his tail through the girl, she suddenly disappeared. 

       "What?!"  Cell cried out slowing to a stop, when he finally looked up to see Trunks in Super Saiyan form, cradling the battered girl in his arms as he flew off. 

       Weakly, Hotaru blinked, surprised to see the teenager. "Trunks... you saved me."

       "Barely. Let's get out of here. Now!" the half-saiyan nodded as he flew off as quickly as possible, holding the girl against him tightly. He was just glad to have arrived in time. 'I have already lost my father and my best friend and master. I'm not losing you too, Hotaru.' 

*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: Apologies for this being so late. I had a lot going on so trying to get this one moving was hard. I was nice however and didn't leave it at a cliffhanger. I was going to end it with Cell charging, but decided not to, since updates until the 19th of July won't be as sporadic as they used to be because I'm flying to Washington State next week for a month. I'll try to update at least every two weeks if possible but I'll be sharing a computer not to mention its vacation too. 

Oh, if anyone is wondering why Hotaru is not as strong as you'd expect her to be, the fight was long, she couldn't transform, and she's only at Super Sailor Saturn level besides. I'm leaving it at that. More will be explained later on.

Oh, Deidra is now in one of my other stories if you cannot get enough of the girl's sense of humor. She's a little different but still strange as ever. The story is my GW/SM story, Shattered Reality. She comes into the story in chapter 13 though. But if you don't mind a fic centered on Hotaru who is teamed up with Heero, some swearing and violence, then it's worth checking this one out.  

And that's the end of my notes.


	15. Trials and Tribulations

Dimensional Disaster Part 15

Trials and Tribulations

by

Sailor Janus

Sailor Janus could not believe her green eyes as she stared dumbfounded at the strange creature, which appeared to be a cross between a skimpily clothed woman and a spider. Oddly, there was something that felt very off about the creature's reactions to the Inner Senshi's attacks.

Suddenly, it hit her. They were not even fazing the monster. 'What is going on!' she thought wide-eyed as her friends scattered to avoid a particularly powerful energy blast, which blew up a tree behind them.

"Hold it right there, uh, whatever you are..." Sailor Uranus shouted frowning at the black eight legged monster which stood before them. "From the heavenly planet of wind, I am Sailor Uranus!"

Quickly, the aqua-haired senshi stood next to the blonde as she cried out, "Guided by the planet of the seas, I am Sailor Neptune!"

"Hailed from the planet of Time and Space, I am Sailor Pluto," the dark green-haired woman soft yet firmly said, striking a pose with her Time Key.

'I feel like such a ninny doing these speeches,' the curly-haired teen thought as she shouted, "Presented by the forgotten planet of dimensions, I am Sailor Janus!"

"And we will stomp you like a bug!" they said in unison as Janus rolled her eyes.

'This is so lame. Might as well have said, And we will exterminate you!' the burgundy-haired girl thought, grimacing at the chosen phrase.

"Must you people be so irritating!" Arachna growled, staring boredly at the newcomers. 'This should be a piece of cake,' she thought with a deadly smirk.

"Guys, watch out! She's really strong!" Venus cried out, as she gathered herself off of the ground. The blonde's friends nodded in agreement as they regrouped with the outers.

Quickly, Mercury pulled down her VR visor and attempted to find a weakness, but came out empty, "This is odd. The creature is unlike anything I have ever seen. It's not even in my data!"

Suddenly, Arachna began bombarding the Sailor Senshi with spider webs. "I shall eliminate you pests once and for all!"

"Oh no! " Janus chirped as she fused her fans together, "United Fan Radiance!" Quickly, gold and silver energy beams sped towards the monster.

To the burgundy-haired girl's horror, the spider woman, absorbed the attack before throwing it back to the girl hitting her with double the impact of the original.

"AHHHH!" the Senshi of Dimensional cried out as her attack slammed painfully into her body, knocking her several feet back.

"Janus!" her friends yelled, staring in shock at the wounded girl who was cringing in pain. Carefully, Venus and Mars helped Sailor Janus to her feet.

Limping, the green-eyed girl stood on her feet, "Ow, that's gonna bruise," she slightly smirked, clutching her arm. "Wasn't expecting it to come back twice as strong!"

"Are you okay?" Neptune asked Sailor Janus who gave a weak smile in return as she nodded. "Good. Anyone have a plan as far as how to beat this thing?"

"So far we have determined, fire, water, lightening, energy, and probably everything else has no impact on it. We're fresh out of ideas," Sailor Mars firmly spoke. "Even my spirit scrolls didn't help."

Sailor Janus frowned before suggesting, "Have we tried sharp objects? or maybe a gun or two? I got it! Dynamite! We'll just blow that thing sky high!"

"Janus, hush. You've been talking way too much," Pluto whispered, giving the girl a look who grinned sheepishly in return.

Glancing quizzically, around the park, the tall short-haired blonde inquired, "Wait, where's the princess?"

Nervously, the inner senshi adverted their eyes from the outers as Venus quietly murmured, "We don't know."

Trunks held Hotaru's weak body tightly against him to prevent from dropping her while he flew as quickly as possible to Kame's Place. He knew someone had to have senzu beans there, not to mention, he didn't really feel like facing his mother. That thought actually frightened the young Super Saiyan.

Momentarily, the teen glanced down at dark-haired girl cradled in his arms. It appeared Hotaru had passed out a few feet back. Luckily, he could still feel her ki, which was weaker than normal, but at least she wasn't in danger of dying anytime soon.

"Hotaru, Hotaru, are you awake?" Trunks softly whispered, but did not receive a reply, only a small groan and tensing of the girl's face. Apparently, she was in pain, which even unconsciousness, couldn't spare her from. 'Hold on, we're almost there. Hopefully too much time hasn't passed.'

In a matter of minutes, the teenager landed in front of Kame's House.

Noticing Trunks's high ki, Gohan, raced out of the house to greet the teenager. "Hey Trunks… Wow! What happened to her!" the boy exclaimed, staring at the girl in the now lavender-haired half-saiyan's arms.

Quickly, Trunks brushed past Gohan, carrying Hotaru inside, "I-I don't know. I found her fighting some sort of monster that I had never seen before," the blue-eyed boy stammered before referring to everyone in the hideout. "Hotaru needs a senzu bean. Can anyone spare one?"

The Z-Warriors stared stupefied at the half-sayian, stunned at Hotaru's brutal appearance. This of course annoyed the urgent teenager.

"Krillin, I need one for her now," the half-Saiyan said with a sigh, as he walked over to the sofa. Gently, he laid Hotaru, who winced upon contact with the soft piece of furniture. Suddenly, the girl yelped with pain as her left leg fell upon the cushioned material. 'Good one Trunks. Drop her on her broken leg why don't you!'

Finally, the monk, snapped out of his previous stupor, "AH! Uh, sure Trunks!" he said digging in a small bag for a bean, which he handed the teenager.

"Wow, she looks pretty bad," Yamcha blinked, amazed to see the girl who was oddly as strong as a Saiyan, appeared to have been harshly beaten. Whatever hurt the girl had to be really strong, and this thought was frightening.

Carefully, the blue-eyed teen opened the dark-haired girl's mouth and forced her to swallow the magical bean. Hopefully, it would be enough, to help Hotaru fully recover.

"I wonder what did that to her. Hotaru is really powerful which means there is something even stronger than her out there," Gohan gulped, realizing that their situation may have gotten a whole lot worse.

In a matter of minutes the Sailor Senshi finally opened her eyes. Absentmindedly, she brought a hand up to her face, and rubbed her forehead.

"Hey, How do you feel?" Trunks softly asked from the floor where he was sitting with his arms crossed over his knees.

It took Hotaru a few seconds to fully wake up before she could answer. Blinking, she let out a small smile replying, "Alive to say the least. Thank you for saving me back there."

"What was that thing?" the boy answered as he arched an eyebrow at the girl who heavily sighed at the question.

Shakily Hotaru pulled herself upright on the sofa as she tried to determine for herself, what she was fighting. "Something of pure evil. It called itself, Cell."

"You don't know! But how can that be!" Uranus cried out before she finally filled with rage. "HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY LOSE THE PRINCESS!"

"We didn't lose her Uranus! We just can't find her," Jupiter admitted. "It's not like you guys were guarding her!"

The green-haired senshi of time frowned. "How could have Serena just disappear?" she asked, as her garnet colored eyes fell upon each of her teammates.

"What? Don't look at me!" Janus abruptly shouted, "I haven't used my dimensional powers in months! I learned my lesson!"

Arachna sighed, feeling bored out of her mind. 'Why am I even letting them discuss their problems to begin with!' she thought. "Enough girl talk! I'm going to destroy right here and now!"

"This is terrible! Even my Mercury computer doesn't have any information pertaining to this monster!" the blue-eyed girl cried out with a worried look on her face. "I'm afraid, we are out of luck."

Suddenly, the creature threw strands of what appeared to be thread, but was actually energy silk, zapping all of the sailor senshi who screamed out in agony as they slowly collapsed to the ground.

"This can't be it!" Venus cried out, cringing in pain as she was brought down to her hands on knees.

"AHHHHH! DAMN IT! I CAN'T REACH MY DAMN FANS!" the burgundy-haired senshi yelled out in frustration. "AND I HATE BUGS!"

The others had the same luck with their weapons as well.

Crying out the aqua-haired woman shouted, "I can't believe we are finished! I never thought this day would come! What a disappointment!"

"We've ...got...to...hold on," Sailor Pluto urged the other girls. 'This cannot be happening. Why didn't I see it!'

"Easier said...than...done, Pluto!" Mars groaned as the electricity increase. "AHHHH! IT"S TOO MUCH!"

"SOMEONE...DO SOMETHING!" The brunette, green clad Sailor Senshi cried out as she felt herself becoming weaker.

Soon, all eight of the girls were on their knees growing closer to unconsciousness, leaving death as the last phase.

"Cell?" Trunks questioned the girl which nodded at the question. 'Odd, that doesn't even sound familiar."

"Did it say anything else?" Krillin asked from behind the sofa as Yamcha tossed Hotaru a bottle of water which she gratefully accepted.

After taking a few gulps the teenaged girl replied, "It said something about being perfection and it wanted to absorb me." Briefly, Hotaru paused to take a few more sips before adding, "I believe you guys win for the scariest monsters. First those androids and now that thing. It least they aren't dressed nearly as skimpy as the monsters I have to deal with my time."

"Cell wanted to absorb you? Um, how?" Gohan asked, looking quizzically at the dark violet-haired girl.

"It was trying to stab me with its tail. That thing, Cell, has also been lurking in my dreams ever since I got here," Hotaru admitted as she stood up, placed the plastic bottle half full of water on the nearest table before approaching the door.

"Hotaru, wait! Where are you going!" Trunks practically shouted as he raced after the girl absentmindedly.

Without even turning around she simply said, "I need my henshin pen so I'm going back to get it."

Abruptly, the lavender-haired teen grabbed Hotaru by the arm, trying to prevent her from leaving. "There is no way I'm letting you go back there! We don't even know what we are dealing with!"

"Fine, then come with me. Either way, I need that wand!" the violet-eyed teen firmly said, with a determined glint in her eyes.

'Has she gone crazy! That thing is going to try to kill her again,' Trunks thought staring at the girl who was now glaring at him. "Hotaru-"

"Trunks, please. I can't let it fall into the wrong hands not to mention, I barely have even half the strength I do as a Sailor Senshi! I can't just leave it there. It's a part of me." Hotaru cut in, clenching her jaw relentlessly at the boy who was holding her back.

Trunks however was not about to back down anytime soon. "Hotaru, Cell nearly killed you back there and I'm pretty sure he won't hesitate to finish the job. Let's just wait for now."

"I. Am. Going," the teenaged girl sternly said, removing the boy's hand from her arm while gazing deeply into his bright blue eyes. "See you later, Trunks."

Just, as Hotaru swung open the door, and was about to fly off, the lavender-haired teen grabbed her around the waist from behind, pulling her backwards.

"TRUNKS! GET OFF ME!" the teenaged girl yelled as she struggled against the boy's grip resulting in both of them falling backwards to the ground on the soft grass. Harshly, Hotaru freed herself, rolling to the ground and appeared to be pretty ticked off. "What the hell do you think you are doing! Are you even thinking!"

"That's a question you should ask yourself," the teenaged half-saiyan muttered, sitting up on the grass, and rubbing the side of his face where Hotaru had slammed the back of her head. "Do you have a death wish or something? Because that is what you're going to get going back to that city this soon!"

The violet-eyed girl was still seething as she sat down on her knees, coolly glaring at the boy. "Why should my well-being matter to you anyway, Trunks? I'm not from this world to begin with so if I were to disappear, history would not alter itself."

Blinking, the blue-eyed teen stared at Hotaru. "You may not care about your life but I do. Why else do you think I risked my neck to save your butt from that thing in Gingertown! Doesn't exactly thrill me to be seconds away from failure. A split second later and you would have been gone."

The senshi of destruction opened her mouth to speak, but nothing would come out instead she sat frozen with gaping at the lavender-haired half-saiyan. Finally, the shock passed, as the girl found the strength to rise to her feet. Closing her eyes briefly as breeze blew a few strands of her dark hair in her face, Hotaru whispered, "I don't have a death wish. Just a sense of duty. I do appreciate the fact that you did save my life though."

Silently, Trunks stood up as well, stiffly bobbing his head, while watching the violet-eyed girl carefully. "Sorry, if I seemed pushy, but I've just lost so much that thought of one more person close to me dying, would kill me."

"Well, I'm sorry to be a burden to you," Hotaru quietly said, dropping her head to the ground and began to walk away.

"No, you're... not a burden," the half-saiyan exclaimed, catching the girl by the wrist which spun around in surprise meeting practically face to face. Almost in a stunned sense, the two teenagers stared into each other's eyes in seemingly hypnotizing form.

Without even thinking, the two closed their eyes as they moved closer, joining their mouths in what appeared to be the softest, most gentle kiss imaginable.

Slowly Trunks and Hotaru pulled away, looking questionably at each other. "What just happened?" the lavender-haired teenaged boy asked, finding his voice again.

A small smile spread across of Sailor Senshi of Saturn's lips, "I think we just kissed," she murmured as Trunks dared to brush a lock of hair from Hotaru's face.

"Why did we stop?" the half-saiyan quietly asked, still holding the girl's gaze with his own. Unknowingly, he was still holding by the wrist, but at this point, she could care less.

Swallowing thickly, Hotaru whispered, "You tell me," before the two teens found themselves kissing again, but with a little more intensity. It was as everything they had felt for the past months had finally surfaced all at once into one big explosion.

Once again, Trunks and Hotaru parted, slightly breathless this time around, lightly blushing at the same time. "I am really hoping we didn't have an audience," the half-saiyan admitted, dropping the girl's wrist.

Nodding, the dark violet-haired girl giggled as she glanced at the house. "It will be interesting going back in there. Especially, after that fight."

"Yeah, the fight. Hotaru, we will go back for your henshin wand. I just wanted to give that creature enough time to finish whatever it was doing and leave." The blue-eye teen confessed. "I was trying to tell you, but you didn't exactly give me the chance."

Dropping her jaw, the violet-eyed teenager gaped at the boy in front of her. "You- you were… oh. Now I feel like such an idiot," she stammered, lowering her head, staring at her scuffed up boots in disgust.

Chuckling, Trunks shook his head in disagreement. "No, you're not an idiot. You were just determined. Let's go back in to assure everyone that we didn't kill each other before taking off for Gingertown to retrieve that wand."

"Right. Good thing your mom wasn't here. That would have been real interesting," Hotaru giggled as the boy next to her paled immensely at that very thought as they approached the house together.

"Please, don't say that! No offense to my mom, but she'd really make a big deal out of everything and personally, I don't think either of us would handle it too well," Trunks groaned as the girl glanced up at him.

"Do you mean the fight or the kiss?"

Blinking, the half-saiyan blushed as he answered, "Um, I think the fight mostly. She seems to be pretty fond of you, but would probably make a big deal out of everything."

Exchanging glances, Trunks and Hotaru entered the house, unaware of the chaos occurring in the girl's world.

Sailor Janus clenched her teeth so tightly that she swore they were about to shatter. Sailors Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter had already passed out, falling closer to death. 'There has to be a way to defeat this thing!' she thought, growing weaker with each passing second. 'We need help! I need my fans!'

Running out of options, the burgundy-haired girl began pleading for her hands to fans to come to her as tears slid down her damp face. Suddenly, she felt something solid make contact with her grasping hands. Feeling the sleek metal against her gloved hands, she knew at once they were the dimensional fans.

With a sigh, she mouthed the words "Thank you," while crossing her wrists. Quickly, Janus flicked her wrists up, shutting her eyes tightly, urging for the fans' blades to be sharp enough to sever the energy thread before it was too late.

Oddly, the pain began to dissipate. Curiously, Sailor Janus opened her eyes finding that it worked. She was almost free. "Yes! I did it!"

With lightening speed she freed Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter, hoping that they were still alive, before moving onto the rest of the senshi.

"Uranus! Catch!" the green-eyed girl shouted, swiftly tossing her the Space Sword, so that the tall blonde could help free the others as well.

"Stop you little twit!" Archna snarled as she shot off more energy silk which Janus took upon herself to slice, as the senshi of wind released Pluto, and Neptune tended to the three unconscious girls.

Slowly, a smirk appeared on Janus's face as she glared at the monster. "Twit? Is that the best you can do!" she snickered, walking closer to the creature as she watched Uranus free Neptune from the corner of her eye. 'Good, everyone has been cut loose. I hope this works.'

'Oh, no, Janus! What are you doing! I don't like that look,' the senshi of the seas thought, as she tried to regain her strength.

The burgundy-haired girl was amazed, she actually had a second wind, but regarded it as a mix of fear and determination. They still had to defeat the creature, so the girl decided to take it upon herself to try to finish the job.

Still gripping the twin bladed fans, Janus slowly crossed her arms in front of her, flinging the fans at the monster Frisbee style. "Ewwwwwwww!" the girl, winced as she beheaded the creature which exploded into a shower of green slime, drenching her. "This is so nasty! Anyone have a tissue!"

"Janus, good job, but did you have to let it detonate!" Sailor Pluto complimented the girl as she wrung out her dark green hair.

Unfortunately, Mars and the outer senshi sans Neptune were the closest to the creature as it blew, raining green sludge down on them as well, but not nearly as bad as the girl who decapitated it.

"Hey! That thing didn't exactly come with an instruction manual on how to successfully kill it without having it blow up in your face! I don't appreciate looking like a swamp creature myself!" The frustrated teenager who was the most soaked with the green ooze argued, stomping her feet as her saturated skirt dripped down her legs. "This is so gross!"

"Ack! It's in my hair!" Venus yelped as she woke up, with only three little drops visible in her blonde hair, leaving the rest of her completely dry.

Glaring at the blonde, the curly-haired girl muttered as she attempted to squeeze out some of the slime plastered to her hair, "Shut up, and stop whining unless you want me to hug you!"

Staring wide-eyed, the senshi of love said, "What happened to you? You're...green."

"I killed that thing. Enough said," Sailor Janus grumbled, cringed at the sticky mess, she was coated in. "Can we please get out of here! I need a serious shower!"

"Why don't you detransform?" Jupiter inquired, glancing up at the irritated girl as she helped Mercury to her feet.

"Because my hair is covered in it which will only drip onto my clothes defeating the purpose," the slimy senshi sighed.

"We should go, and try to figure out whatever happened to Serena before something else happens," the blue-haired Sailor Senshi announced which seemed to be a pretty good idea.

"Um, Deidra, I think you'll have to walk," Uranus snickered, which granted her a dirty look from the miserable teenager.

With a pout she replied, "Thanks. I kinda figured that though."

"Hey, I have an idea. You can come with me to the shrine and we'll just hose you off in the backyard!" the fiery senshi joked, receiving a glare of her own. "Oh come on Deidra! It won't be that bad! Deidra!"

With a smirk, the girl sharply shook her head, spraying everyone with the green substance she was plastered with before taking off running.

"DEIDRA!"

Author's Notes: So sorry this took so long but vacation, software wasn't compatible, jet lag (red eye flights bite) and a sprained wrist, but I'm back!

Okay, not so much with the real DBZ plot here but I need to synchronize things with the DBZ and SM worlds. It'll make sense soon, believe me, at least I think it will.

Um, can't think of much else to report, but I was having a hard time getting things together for the SM world more than the DBZ world. Oddly, the Trunks/Hotaru fight did not happen the way I originally planned it as well as the kiss, but I think it worked out well.

And yeah, I got the other Senshi in action, Deidra just seems to have a problem with keeping her mouth shut oddly. Every time I write, she just has to open her mouth, lol.

And That is it. New Chapter Next week


	16. Twisted Fate

Dimensional Disaster Part 16

Dimensional Disaster Part 16

Twisted Fate

by

Sailor Janus

Trunks and Hotaru slowly entered the house, only to find everyone huddled around the television. Curiously, the two teens glanced at the screen, to see what everyone found so fascinating, only to discover the eerie familiarity of the scene.

The dark violet-haired girl gasped in shock, as she recognized the city being portrayed by the local news. Gingertown. "The entire population, gone," she quietly murmured. Suddenly she stared wide-eyed at the TV in shock as the reporter gaped in horror at something in front of him before the scene went black. "It's Cell. It's what tried to kill me.... and is terrorizing that town."

Reassuringly, the blue-eyed half saiyan reached out and placed his hand gently on the girl's shoulder. 

*~*~*~*

"Okay, so we defeated that thing and Serena is still missing, now what?" Mina said, as she flipped a stray strand of blonde hair over her shoulder. 

After, defeating Archna, the Sailor Senshi decided the next step would be to have a meeting at Raye's shrine, especially after the fact they were only a block away thanks to chasing down Deidra who sprayed her friends with the slimy substance she was coated in granted by the detonation of the monster, soaking the senshi of dimensions in the process.

"Deidra, are you for certain you have not used your dimensional powers lately?" Trista sternly questioned the girl who was growing tired of the third degree.

"Yes! I've been sitting at home for months monitoring Hotaru! I have not opened any other dimensional gates since then! Geez! Tie me to a freaking chair and a shine a light in my face why don't you!" the curly-haired senshi shouted as she wrung her soaking wet hair out, trying not drip on the clothing the senshi of fire had lent her.

The girls stared at Deidra, stunned silent at her outburst. The last time she had reacted to a question like that was when the burgundy-haired teenager was being controlled by her evil personality. Hopefully this was not signaling the return of Kalika, Deidra's evil alter-ego. If that was the case then they had much bigger problems on their hands.

"Deidra, are you okay?" Michelle asked with a strong tone of concern in her voice.

"I'm fine," the girl muttered, crossing her arms in front of her, as she leaned against the wall. 

Raye leaned closely into the group, out of Deidra's hearing range as best as possible. "Guys, I really don't like the looks of things. First our powers are useless against that monster and now it appears that Deidra's energy bracelets are wearing off."

Nodding her head Lita speculated, "Do you suppose we could be losing our powers?"

The others sat quietly, on the steps, pondering the disturbing thought for themselves. 

"If that's the case, then we need to figure out why and how to correct it before something even worse happens," Amy said as she bit her lip in thought.

"Great, so not only do we have to find Serena, but we're losing our powers? This day just seems to get better," Amara grumbled, crossing her arms.

"We better come up with something fast. I have a feeling that this is only the beginning," the senshi of fire quietly said, making everyone in the room nervous as they agreed. Who knew exactly what they were really facing?

*~*~*~*

After Piccolo and Kami had finally merged, the new Namek sought off for the creature known as Cell, finding himself in what was practically a dead town. The streets were coated with various articles of clothing. 

The Namek knew very well, after gaining knowledge from Kami's witnessing Hotaru's fight, that Cell was highly dangerous. What he did not know would be a large shock altogether. 

*~*~*~*

"What the hell?! I can feel Frieza and his father in Gingertown but I killed both of them! What is going on?!" Trunks muttered, feeling frustrated with the sensing of the once long forgotten ki.

Frowning Hotaru said, "I can feel Goku and your father there too, but that's impossible," appearing very puzzled as well.

"I've got to figure this out. Want to come with Hotaru?" the blue-eyed half-sayian said glancing at the who nodded. "If it's not too dangerous, we'll search for your henshin wand."

"Sure, I'm curious as well. We'll be right back," the dark violet-haired girl announced to the others as they headed out the door.

Trunks grinned as he held open the door, "You do know that curiosity killed the cat, right?"

"Good thing I'm not a cat. With how many close calls I've had lately, I'd be on negative numbers by now,"the violet-eyed girl giggled playfully. 

Krillin stood up as the two teens were about to leave, "Be careful both of you. It could be likely that whatever it is was what Hotaru was fighting."

Nodding, Trunks grabbed Hotaru's hand as he shouted over his shoulder, "We will!"

Gohan smirked as teenaged boy closed the door behind him. It was rather obvious that the two finally realized they had the hots for each other. It was about time.

"Is it just me, or did those two do a complete personality switch. A half hour ago, Trunks and Hotaru looked as if they were about to kill each other and now, they're being really nice," Yamcha inquired raising his eyebrows.

"Well, it's obvious that they like other! I can't believe that none of you could figure that out!" Chi Chi giggled from the doorway as the others excluding Gohan looked at the dark-haired woman in shock.

Yamcha dropped his jaw at the very words, "Trunks and Hotaru?! Hn. Trunks and a pretty girl. Nope. Doesn't surprise me one bit," he scoffed, crossing his arms. 

"I can't believe we didn't realize it. They are cute together though," the bald man snickered. 

*~*~*~*

To Piccolo's horror he found himself face to face with a strange creature about to do the Kamahamaha wave. Luckily the Namek avoided the attack just in time. Unfortunately he was caught by Cell, who in the attempts of stabbing the fighter in the chest with his tail, he instead moved quickly, allowing the tail to pierce through the arm.

Thanks to the distraction of the local army whom seconds ago Cell annihilated, Piccolo managed to free himself from the creature. "Before I submit to you, I ask that you honor my last request. Who are you? Why can I detect, the ki of Goku and Frieza and myself."

"Very well, my name is Cell. I am an android created by Dr. Gero fused from the cells from the greatest fighters such a Goku, Gohan, and yourself of the world. Even after the death of my creator, the computer worked tiresomely to complete my final design."

Piccolo still needed to buy more time. "How was Dr. Gero able to have access to the cells? I cannot recall seeing him or anyone suspicious around."

"Simple, you should have by now known of Dr. Gero's tracking device. It's small and insect-like and right over there," the android replied, pointing to a tiny bug flying a few feet away.

In a rage, Piccolo destroyed the cell gather as Cell chuckled coolly.

"Very well-done but I'm afraid you're too late. The computer already has all the harvested cells in Dr. Gero's lab," the android snickered as the Namek glared.

"Impossible, we have already destroyed Dr. Gero's lab!"

"Fool! The computer was hidden in a bunker below the laboratory." Cell simply said.

Piccolo, made a mental note as he asked his last question, "Then why did you come here to this time?"

"I cannot realize my full power from humans alone. I require a more powerful energy, Androids 17 and 18. Unfortunately, in my time, they had already been destroyed somehow by Trunks. However, I did gain knowledge that the boy had a time machine which I decided to borrow for myself. I had to dispense of young Trunks and then reduce myself to my larval state in order to fit inside the capsule. From there I teleported myself to another time and place where I hoped to find the androids." 

The Namek smirked as he pulled off his dead arm, allowing the regenerated arm to come forward. "That was more than enough time."

*~*~*~*

"Do you think we might be a little in over our heads?" Trunks questioned the girl flying next to him.

"Maybe, but it depends on how deep of water you can swim," Hotaru answered with a small smile which suddenly faded as she gazed down at the scene. 

Curiously, the teenaged boy looked down as well, catching sight of Piccolo and Cell.

"Oh, no. It is Cell!" the violet-eyed girl cried out as she stared at the creature who was facing off with the Namek. 

"Hotaru, do you want to go back? I wouldn't hold it against you, he did after all nearly kill you," the half-sayian boy inquired of the girl who shook her head as she landed on the soft ground.

Softly Cell snickered, realizing who the two newcomers were, 'How appropriate, Trunks, who I killed in his own time, and that girl which I need. This shall be very interesting.'

Piccolo, glanced surprised at the two teenagers, "What are you two doing here?"

"Came to check things out. Why does it feel like Tien and Goku are here?" Trunks simply said as he stood in fighting stance, almost as if trying to guard Hotaru who was a few inches away from him. 

"I'll explain later. Watch his tail."

"We know," the sailor senshi nodded, refusing to remove her eyes from the android. 'If only I could find my henshin wand! Damn it! Where is it?!' 

"Trunks, foolishly boy. You prevented me from my victory before but you shall not take Destruction away from me again," Cell cackled as both teens stared in horror at the creature.

"How-how does he know my name?" the half-saiyan stammered, slightly shaking. 'What is going on here?!'

The dark violet-haired girl soon felt very uneasy. 'Why does he want me and how did he know I am Destruction.... he knows.'

Somehow, Piccolo sensed the girl's increased anxiety. "Trunks, get Hotaru out of here."

"What?! Why?!" the teen exclaimed appearing confused. 'Since when did Piccolo care about Hotaru's well-being?!'

"JUST DO IT!" The Namek shouted. Since merging with Kami, he was able to witness the girl's fight with the android and knew that there was much more to the fight than what appeared to be.

"Nah ah ah ah. You will not stop me so easily Namek. I will have that girl,"Cell gloated as Trunks protectively stood closer to the senshi of Saturn. 

The teenaged boy glared coldly, "Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged once again Trunks," the android crisply announced, confusing the lavender-haired half-saiyan, but he refused to budged from where he stood.

Hotaru meanwhile, felt unusually nervous. She knew exactly why Cell wanted her as well as the fact that her last secret would soon be revealed. 'Why does this all have to happen right now?'

*~*~*~*

Deidra found herself glaring relentlessly at her fans. "Why don't you just kill her already so I don't have to do this stupid job anymore," she dryly muttered under her breath.

Suddenly the girl blinked in shock. "Where the hell did that just come from?!" Unconsciously, the burgundy-haired girl began biting her lip as she paced the small room. "Okay, I haven't acted like that since.... Oh crap."

Quickly, Deidra reverted her fans back into the power bracelets, but rather than feeling under control, she felt a dull sensation in her head. "No, no, no, no, this can't be happening! I can't go back! Not now!" 

Suddenly, the girl began to feel dizzy, collapsing to the floor losing consciousness.

*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long but I'm back in school and my load is really heavy! I'll probably only be able to do one or two stories a week. 

Anyway, I was not really expecting this chapter to end the way it has, but it fits. I'm kinda meshing the show and my own story together watching my videos as I write then alter the events some. I'm not sure if this is as good as the other chapters but it's going to get more exciting soon. 

Thank you for the reviews!


	17. Power Loss

Dimensional Disaster Part 17

Dimensional Disaster Part 17

Power Loss

by

Sailor Janus

Trista frowned as she approached the senshi of dimensions' room. 'Something feels extremely off,' she thought upon turning the doorknob to the wooden door which created a barrier between the hallway and the burgundy-haired teen's bedroom. 

Upon entering the light colored room, the green-haired woman was shocked to find Deidra sprawled on the carpeted floor. Quickly, she rushed up to the girl. "Deidra? Deidra! Answer me!"

Curiously, Michelle entered the room next to find the senshi of Time trying awaken the teenaged girl who was lying unconscious on the ground. "Oh no! Deidra! Please wake up!" she cried out, rushing up to her.

Dazedly, the green-eyed teen groaned as she picked her head up, "Hmm?" she murmured as the two older women sighed in relief.

"Good, you're okay. You had us worried for a minute there," the aqua-haired violinist smiled, carefully brushing a lock of hair from Deidra's face. Oddly, Trista sat quietly as if inspecting the girl. 

"Actually, no, I'm not," Deidra admitted, remaining still on the floor. "I feel really extremely sick. My head feels like it's spinning and there is a dull pain deep inside," she weakly said, slightly, wincing as her jade green eyes lost their luster, remaining a dull color.

Stiffly the senshi of time nodded, it seemed the teenager had already confirmed her suspicions. "Michelle, grab Deidra's henshin wand, now," she whispered receiving a puzzled look from the woman's blue eyes.

"Why?" the wavy haired woman asked, appearing rather perplexed. 

"Deidra's bracelets are losing their power," the long-haired woman firmly explained, receiving a nod from her friend who carefully confiscated the wand from the girl who appeared to be unable to focus on anything at the moment.

Gripping the burgundy and gold pen with the symbol of Janus standing proudly onto, Michelle glanced questionably at Trista and she inquired, "Now what?"

'Not again. It hurts so bad. I can't become her again,' Deidra helpless thought, cringing relentlessly against the pain throbbing in her head. 'Am I the reason that Serena is missing? Did I do something? No....' 

Just then, Amara walked into the room, wondering exactly what was going on. "What are you three doing?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at her housemates. 

"I believe our speculations are correct. We are losing our powers which means so are Deidra's power bracelets. She may have unknowingly sent the princess into another dimension," Trista somberly explained, gesturing towards the teenager who was now clutchingher head.

"Great, now what?" the blonde sighed half-heartedly, growing aggravated at their worsening situation. 

With dread in their eyes, the three women exchanged glances before turning their attention back to Deidra. This going to prove to be a very difficult situation to handle. Somehow, they were going to have to force the girl to tell them what had happened to the princess one way or another.

*~*~*~*

"Trunks, don't make me tell you again! Get Hotaru out of here!" the Namek growled, as he kept his eye on the fiendish android who appeared to be gloating. 

"Not so fast Trunks," Cell snarled, as he leapt down, approaching the small group. Protectively, the teenaged-half sayian guarded the girl with his body, glaring relentlessly at the green monster.

Gritting his teeth, the blue-eyed boy, looked defiantly, at Cell, shaking his head ever so slightly. "No way Cell. You are not going to lay one scaly hand on her." 

Hotaru, could not remove her eyes from the android. She could feel every single soul he stole crying out from inside. The sensation was purely terrifying. 'I can't let Cell take me. If he does, it will be this world's demise.' Taking a deep breath the teenager whispered, "Trunks, Piccolo is right. I need to get out here or something devastating will occur if Cell absorbs me. I have not told you everything concerning my powers."

"Right," the half-sayian muttered, refusing to remove his eyes from Cell. 'One false move on my half, and Hotaru will be gone. I can't let that happen. I refuse to let that happen.' 

*~*~*~*

Mina pressed the doorbell again, growing irritated at the fact that no one was answering. "I thought they were on our side!"

"They are Mina, just because no has answered the door yet, does not mean that they are against us again," Amy reassured her friend.

Raye however frowned, " You guys, something does not feel right in there. Something is going on."

Suddenly, Michelle swung the door open. "Sorry I took so long, but we seem to have a rather bad problem," the aqua-haired woman sighed, as she glanced at the living room. 

The four inner senshi exchanged glances as they walked in only to discover what caused the senshi of the seas'discomfort. Deidra was unconscious, but tied to a chair. 

"Whoa! What is going on?!" Lita abruptly cried out, staring at the teenager who was bound to a dining room chair. 

"Our speculations seem to be correct. We are losing our powers which mean that Deidra's bracelets are losing power as well," Trista firmly explained from where she was tightening the restraints. 

"Oh no.....Not Kalika!" the blonde shouted, as her blue eyes shone with panic. "She locked me in that morgue last time nearly making me completely lose it!"

The dark-haired girl examined the senshi of dimensions carefully. "She's still Deidra though but seems to be slowly losing control. She's probably going to be alternating between the two personalities like she did last time." 

"What are we going to do? She's gonnaflip out again isn't she?" the brunette inquired of her friends who stiffly nodded. "Great just what we needed."

Just then, the burgundy-haired girl opened her eyes. "What?" she mumbled before realizingthat she was bound to a chair. "Oh no. I was afraid of this."

"Deidra what did you do with the princess?"the dark green-haired woman questioned the teenager who squinted as she glanced around the room.

The girl opened her mouth in outrage. "I didn't do anything!" 

"What dimension did you send her to?" Amara shouted raising her voice at the senshi of dimensions.

Blinking back tears, the green-eyed girl shook her head, "I didn't do anything! Listen to me! I didn't do anything!"

"Kalika," Michelle as a matter of factly said as she approached the small group. Suddenly the teens face changed from a terrified girl to a sinister smirk. 

"You rang?" Deidra said, with a slight snarl to her voice. 

Taking a step forward the senshi of fire asked, "Where is Serena?"

Laughing uproariously, the curly-haired teen smiled crookedly as she said, "I sent her and prince charming on a lovely vacation."

"How could you?!" Amara growled, lunging at the tied up girl only to be stopped by Trista and Michelle who tightly caught the racecar driver by the arms.

"Amara, settle down. Remember, she is still Deidra deep inside," the aqua-haired woman whispered, trying to calm her housemate.

Slowly, the blonde began to relax, releasing her glare from the teenaged girl who was now snickering. "I know. Sorry. I'm just so ticked off right now."

Suddenly, the burgundy-haired teenager bowed her head, wincing as if in extreme pain. "Ow...my head feels like it's about to explode."

"Deidra?" Amy questioned the girl who glanced back with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah? Ow... This so sucks. Anyone have an aspirin....or a mallet. I think I need to be put out of my misery now," Deidra sighed, shifting her head wearily from side to side before quickly stopping. "Oh man, that was not a good idea. Now I think I'm gonna be sick."

Flicking a strand of golden blonde hair off her shoulder the senshi of love grinned. "Sounds like she's back to normal!"

"For now," the raven-haired teen sighed.

*~*~*~*

'Why does this have to happen now? How am I going to explain this to begin with?! By the way, I also have the power to destroy the world with three words?! Damn you Cell,' Hotaru thought as her anxiety grew dramatically. The number one goal was to stay alive, no matter what. Not exactly the easiest task considering the position she was in.

"So you know exactly why Cell wants you. Care to share? Hotaru?" Trunks said over his shoulder refusing to peel his gaze from the android. 

With a sense of defeat, the dark violet-haired girl slightly bowed her head. "Yes. I-I'll tell you later. There is reason why I left it out."

Cell however watched the interaction with interest as a smirk spread across his face. 'The girl is not quite a challenge without her powers. I'd rather have a fair fight to prove my superiority but order to do that, I need to gain more power or she could finish me off,'he thought. 

'What is he planning? Why hasn't he struck yet?' Piccolo thought watching the android carefully.

"You should feel honored. Soon you will be a part of the perfect being," Cell snarled as she began to fly skywards. "But as anxious as you are, you'll just have to be patient for I have a prior engagement to attend to with two good friends of mine. I will leave you with a parting gift instead." 

To everyone's shock, Dr. Gero's fiendish creation floated directly in front of the sun, preparing to do Tien's signature attack. "Solar Flare!" 

Suddenly the sky let up, blinding the trio as Cell made his escape. 

"Ahh, too bright!" Hotaru winced, covering her eyes, as the half-saiyan shielded his own eyes, while trying to make sure that the teenaged girl was as close to him as possible. 

Piccolo crouched down, trying to protect his own eyes, but nothing helped.

"He's gone," the lavender-haired teen said, wincing at the sky. "Hotaru are you still here?"

"Yeah. Ow. I don't understand why he didn't try to attack me though," the violet-eyed girl thoughtfully said, cringing in pain.

"He used Tien's Solar Flare for a quick getaway. Coward," the Namek raged, flying into the sky as the two teens tried to follow. "Hotaru, I think you should explain yourself now."

Releasing a sigh, the sailor senshi nodded. "I have an extremely strong and fatal power that has seems to have sparked Cell's interest. It is the power to destroy the world."

Trunks stared at Hotaru in shock. "Why didn't you tell us you had the power to destroy the world?!" 

Sadly, Hotaru dropped her gaze to the ground below. "Because, I did not want everyone to turn their backs on me. Death Ribbon Revolution is only used for a last resort. I couldn't tell anyone until I felt the moment was appropriate. I'm sorry, but I couldn't risk all of you ostracizing me. You do need my help." Slowly the teen drew a deep breath. "That is why Cell wants me. To have my powers would make him unstoppable and that thought is the most divine to him."

The half-saiyan frowned, critically examining the girl's face. "You mean you really can destroy the world?" he inquired of the girl who silently nodded. "The end of everything as we know it. Oh man."

"I'm sorry," Hotaru mumbled, pushing a strand of hair from her face. 'This was the last thing I wanted to tell you Trunks.'

"We must find Cell quickly or more innocent people will die," The Namek growled, clenching his hand into a fist. 'I knew it. Hotaru is much stronger than she actually portrays herself to be.'

"He's no where in sight. I can't find Cell anywhere," Trunks grumbled, unable to believe what was now happening. He was only supposed to deal with two androids, not this.

'He'll reappear when he's ready. Great, I can sense Vegeta, Krillin, and Tien. Just what I need,' the teenaged girl grimly thought, forcing herself to glance at the blue-eyed boy who was thinking the same exact thing. What to do about his father?

*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long but I've been so busy not to mention this chapter was not exactly the easiest to plan for. I'm kinda doing improv in some areas which can be tricky.

Yep, I am throwing in more from the Sailor Moon world. Originally, I did not plan on this, but it works well. Poor Deidra is going to have quite a few splitting headaches as her evil personality tries to take control. 

I believe the main question everyone will have on their mind is what if anything are Trunks and Hotaru going to say to Vegeta ::smirk::


	18. Warped

Dimensional Disaster Part 18

Dimensional Disaster Part 18

Warped

by

Sailor Janus

"At least the changes are not permanent," Michelle sighed, glancing over at Deidra who was sound asleep in the heavy wood chair which she was still bound to. They simply could not take the risk of the burgundy-haired girl awaking as Kalika.

"Didn't Deidra have three personalities though? Happy hyper Deidra, dark depressive Deidra, and Kalika?" Mina questioned the three older women, scrunching her nose in thought. 

Nodding the blue-haired girl speculated, I suppose upon receiving her bracelets again, the cheerful side and the depressive side merged together making Deidra what she is today, locking Kalika away."

"That makes sense. Deidra has been acting like a completely different person than we first met," Rei added, bring a finger up to her mouth in thought.

"Um, what are we going to do now? Serena and Darien are both missing and Deidra doesn't seem to know where they are and Kalika, ha! That girl won't tell us anything to save her life!" Lita said, crossed her arms over her pink T-shirt.

"We must figure out how to make Kalika tell us where she sent them," Trista quietly said, her garnet eyes never leaving the burgundy-haired teen's face. 'There has to be a way.'

The raven-haired girl frowned. "I thought when Deidra is Sailor Janus that she was in full control."

Nodding the senshi of time said, "Only when she has access to her power bracelets."

"But what about when her memory of the Silver Millennium returned? She was Janus," the blonde spoke up, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. 

"Right! She did have her fans then either!' Lita added, grinning at her friend which might have picked up on a very important fact. 

Crossing her arms, Michelle turned to the others and asked, "Do you suppose Janus some how was about to take momentary control in order to prevent Kalika from fully succeeding in the assassination attempts?"

"That might be possible but the bigger question is, how did Kalika get attain Deidra's fans? Something does not make sense," Raye said, hesitantly biting her lip feeling overly frustrated with their situation. They were running out of time.

The room fell silent as everyone contemplated the question for themselves. Soon the silence was broken by the soft voice of the senshi of Mercury.

"If the bracelets have lost power which is weaker than the fans then perhaps Kalika was able to gain control of them allowing her to send Serena and Darien into another Dimension."

Just then, Deidra began to wake up. Groaning she twisted her throbbing head around, catching the eyes of several of her friends which sent the poor girl into a panic attack. "Please help me! I don't want to hurt anyone again!"

Noticing the girl's discomfort the senshi of time soothingly said, "Calm down Deidra. We'll figure this out somehow."

Rapidly, the curly-haired teen shook her head in frustration. "But I don't want to do it again! I can't let her take control!" Tears began streaming down the girl's pale features as she cried out, "I'll kill myself if will keep everyone safe! I swear!"

'I was afraid of this,' Trista sighed. "Deidra, now is not the time for drastic measures! We will solve this. Don't worry."

Suddenly the girl's face changed from one of fright to one of disgust. "Go to hell!"

Deidra!" Michelle cried out in outrage at the teen's tone of voice.

Blinking, the gold from the Deidra's jade green eyes faded as she focused on everyone's startled face. 'Oh crap. What did I say?' Taking a deep breath she shouted, "It wasn't me! It was her!" Suddenly, the gold shone brighter as a sneer spread across Deidra's lips. "I will not fail this time. I shall kill you all!" 

"Oh man, she is really set on revenge," Lita cringed, glancing nervously around the room.

"Now what?" Haruka sighed, feeling that their situation had just become worse.

"MAKE HER STOP! MAKE HER STOP!" the jade green-eyed teen screamed out loud rocking violently back and forth in the chair until it toppled over backwards, forcing the girl to slam her head on the floor. Ironically, it seemed to have successfully, knock Deidra out.

"Ouch. Um, at least she doesn't have to deal with Kalika for awhile," Mina winced, as the other senshi exchanged glances before trying to form a plan.

*~*~*~*

Trunks and Hotaru both held their breath as Vegeta landed in front of them. Since the Saiyan Prince already had expressed extreme dislike towards the girl, the fact Hotaru and Trunks had feeling for one another would probably not go over too well with the boy's father.

Piccolo was practically at his breaking point, growing more aggravated. "I can't stand it! How could I have let him escape?! I'll find you Cell! I'LL FIND YOU!" the Namek shouted, increasing his power level almost to its maximum as Trunks and Hotaru stood helplessly watching.

Suddenly a very stunned Vegeta appeared, amazed at the power that Piccolo had somehow attained. "The Namek! It can't be!" 

Just then, Piccolo calmed down once he felt the Saiyan's presence, allowing Vegeta to land to the ground. "Namek, I demand to know what happened here!" However, Piccolo did not abide to Vegeta's request. "Namek!"

"I'll tell you," Trunks quickly said, catching his father's attention. "Piccolo needed to get stronger so he merged with Kami." Silently, Hotaru nodded, which turned out to be a bad idea.

"Piccolo merged with Kami? Vegeta said with a perplexed expression on his face. Glancing at the Hotaru he inquired, "Why is that girl here? She is not needed."

"I have a name you know," the senshi of destruction said with a cool glare at the Saiyan prince. 

The Saiyan blinked at the girl's tone. "As if that is any importance," Vegeta snickered which only annoyed Hotaru more. 

"Leave her alone father. Hotaru is more powerful than you may think and can actually help us," Trunks intervened feeling a slight amount of tension over the fact that the two did not get along.

"Trunks, I can stick up for myself," the dark violet-haired girl said, glancing at the half-saiyan standing in front of her. 

'Why would he....' Vegeta questioned to himself when a thought just hit him. "Wait.... don't tell me you are infatuated with this, this weak girl!" 

'Oh great. He suspects it,' the lavender-haired teen winced, dropping his eyes to the ground. Unfortunately, Hotaru was not accepting Vegeta's choice of words too well.

Slowly Hotaru advanced on Vegeta. "That's it. If you believe I am so weak and powerless Vegeta, then let's have it out, you and me."

Swiftly, Trunks lashed out and grabbed the girl by the arm without even thinking. "No! Hotaru, you do not have your henshin wand."

Frowning, Saiyan Prince said, "You do care for her. I don't believe it." 

Trunks had no idea what to say. This was his father whom after over seventeen years, he finally got to meet, that was questioning his actions. Meanwhile there was Hotaru who made him feel something that no other person ever had. Luckily, this time, Hotaru came to his rescue.

"At least Trunks can accept his emotions and knows how to care for others rather than just himself. He knows that other people matter just as much if not more. Unlike yourself," the girl firmly said, looking Vegeta in his dark eyes to be for certain that he heard every single word that she said.

Vegeta stood open mouthed before the girl and quickly turned away, folding his arms in front of him. This left Hotaru feeling satisfied that the arrogant one had been silenced.

Finally Tien and Krillin arrived, both landing soundly on the ground speculating what they had missed. Of course the fact that Krillin now knew what was going on between Trunks and Hotaru, did not make things go as smoothly as they had hoped.

"Hey it's Trunks and his girlfriend," the little monk snickered. "I knew you two would stay safe." 

"Uh, hi Krillin," Trunks stammered trying not to blush as Hotaru glanced uncomfortably at her shoes. Tien, however seemed a bit fazed since he was not at Master Roshi's when Chi Chi finally enlightened them on the status of the two teens. 

"What you mean you two-" the three-eyed man said which did cause both Trunks and Hotaru to slightly flush. Suddenly he began to chuckle. "I figured it would happen sooner or later with the way you two always flirted."

"Flirted?!" Trunks and Hotaru said at the same exact time. Were they flirting? How many other people saw what they couldn't see until now?

Piccolo however was growing annoyed. "Enough of this silly banter. We have more important things to discuss. Now listen up. Everything you're about to hear may determine whether we live or die. I have been fighting a creature from the future. He is indeed an android by Dr. Gero known as Cell. He possesses cells from all the greatest fighters. In order to be complete he needs the androids 17 and 18 which would be the ultimate power charger for him."

"What? Man we're in trouble," Krillin muttered, gaping at the Namek.

"We have another problem and this time it concerns Hotaru. She has an exceptional power that will destroy the world. This of course, Cell finds very desirable and wishes to absorb her for that reason."

"WHAT?!" the three fighters exclaimed, staring in disbelief at the violet-eyed girl who appeared slightly on edge. 

Taking a deep breath, Hotaru sadly nodded. "It's true. I can destroy the world with three words at will, but that is only used for a last resort if there is no hope left at all."

Vegeta could not believe what he was hearing. 'That girl, has the power to destroy the world?! But how can that be?! She'd have to have an incredible amount of power! Maybe even more than me! First Kakarot, then the Namek and Cell and now this little girl....I'm the Prince of all Saiyans, I should be the strongest!' 

"We have two choices, either track down and destroy Cell or find the androids 17 and 18 because if we can destroy them, then Cell cannot absorb them and reach his final form. I say we go for Cell since he will be the easiest to find." Briefly Piccolo paused. "Whatever we chose, we must do it quickly because there will be no stopping Cell once he is complete."

Fear shone through the eyes of each fighter at the Namek's final sentence. 

Piccolo continued reporting everything he learned from the newest android, from the cells of the fighter's to the hijacking of Trunks's time machine which brought him to the past."Remember, he also possesses the cells of Frieza and his father. The world and other planets are in as much trouble as we are."

"Big deal! I say let him become complete! If Cell destroys the androids then that will save me the battle. Besides fighting one battle is much more easier than fighting four.I don't care how powerful he becomes. I will still beat him."

Piccolo quickly said, "Hold on, Vegeta. The androids alone were more than we can hold. And if Cell absorbs their power, then he would be more powerful than all of them combined. "

"DO NOT QUESTION MY ABILITY NAMAK! Not unless you want to find out how powerful I really am. I do not fear this new challenge, rather like a true warrior I will rise to meet it. I shall ascend beyond a Super Saiyan! Now if any of you wish to take on Cell while I'm away, be my guest. I'll be back to finish the job once you failed." With those last words, Vegeta powered up and flew off.

"That was...expected. How does he fit his head through doors?" Hotaru flatly said. 'Sorry, Trunks, but your father is really way too arrogant for his own well-being.'

Piccolo frowned at the departed Saiyan. "Sometimes, he really gets on my nerves. He's going to try to surpass a Super Saiyan. Is that even possible?"

Krillin frowned contemplating something in his head. "Hey Trunks? Explain to be again what would happen if we destroyed the unfinished Cell back at Dr. Gero's Lab. Would that have any effect on anything?"

"It would have no impact on this time or my time but it would prevent another world from being terrorized by Cell," the teenaged boy explained, receiving a nod in response.

"Hotaru, Trunks, go to Dr. Gero's Lab and destroy the unfinished Cell. At least one world would not have to deal with fighting him. Do not let her out of your sight, Trunks. Cell absorbing Hotaru could be just as bad if not worse than absorbing the androids. The rest of us are going after Cell." 

Nodding the half-saiyan replied, "Right. I'll make sure that Cell does not get near her."

"Fine. I guess I can't really argue since he nearly killed me last time," Hotaru sighed. Turning to Trunks she said, "I'm ready when you are."

Exchanging glances, the two teens powered up and flew off, heading straight for Dr. Gero's demolished lab, on the search for one thing, the unfinished android.

*~*~*~*

Trista, watched the unconscious teenaged girl carefully. 'There has to be someway for Deidra to recall what her other half did. Perhaps having her transform would be our only possible solution.'

"What are you thinking about Trista?" Michelle inquired, approaching her housemate. 

"If Deidra were to transform into Janus then she may have enough power to hold Kalika off long enough to remember or even sense where Serena and Darien have been sent to. It's a long shot, but it just might work," the senshi of time quietly answered. 

Just then, a low moan caught her attention. The burgundy-haired girl was finally awake.

"Ugh, my head. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea," Deidra groaned, wincing at the pain coursing through her body. Slowly she opened her eyes, discovering that she was still bound to the tipped her chair, flat on her back.

"Lita, Amara, help Deidra up and untie her. Michelle, give me Deidra's henshin wand," Trista ordered, resulting in everyone in the room staring at the woman in disbelief.

'Trista, what are you saying?! What if Deidra turns back into Kalika then what?!" Mina nervously said, lightly chuckling. 'Oh please don't let her be planning what I think she is!'

Nodding the dark green-haired woman crisply said, "That is why I want the rest of you to transform just in case. I think I know of a way that we can locate where Serena and Darien are but Deidra must be Sailor Janus."

Exchanging perplexed looks, everyone followed orders. Lita and Amara, carefully lifted up the chair that the senshi of dimensions was still bound to, putting it up right and removed the ropes confining her to the chair as the others transformed. 

Defensively, Mars and Venus, stood before the girl as Neptune and Mercury carefully monitored the room, trying to be for certain that no one was going to attack. At the same moment, Lita and Amara quickly transformed to be sure that there would be no possible way that Kalika could get through any of them.

Deidra, however could not seem to focus on anything in the room, but felt her henshin wand forced into her hand. Staring at the stick in bewilderment, she met the eyes of Sailor Pluto. 

"Transform now before it's too late," the woman said earning an uncertain look. 

Regardless, Deidra obeyed the orders, changing into the senshi of dimensions. Oddly, she did not feel as strong as she normally did. "It's all right. I cannot become Kalika as long as I am Janus," the girl reassured her friends with a weak smile. 'I just don't know how long I can maintain this form though.'

Closing her eyes, the gold and silver fans appeared in her outstretched hands. Concentrating deeply she tried to form her missing prince and princess.

"Do you know where they are Janus?" Mars questioned, hoping that the curly-haired senshi still had enough power to find them. 

Wavering slightly, Janus clenched her eyes shut tighter. "My sensory level is really weak. Give me a second," she murmured as her friends wordlessly watched as the girl began glowing with burgundy energy. "Serena.....and Darien....are in dimension.....102." Suddenly, she collapsed to her knees. 

Mars watched as Jupiter and Uranus helped the girl back to her feet. "You-I mean, Kalika didn't send them to the same place as Hotaru?"

"No. Why would you want to put the two most powerful senshi together," Janus simply answered knowing that Kalika was no idiot. She knew her strategies quite well.

"Good point," the green clad senshi said, backing away slightly from the stable burgundy-haired girl. 

"We need to bring Serena and Darien back to this dimension. Janus, do you think you have enough power to bring us there?" Mercury said, glancing at the jade green-eyed senshi carefully. 

Hesitantly Sailor Janus bit her lip, briefly closing her eyes. "Yeah. I'll try but this might really sap my energy."

"Can you get us back as well?" Venus questioned, earning a cringing glance from the burgundy-haired girl.

"We'll have to worry about that when the time comes. Right now, we need to save the prince and princess," the sandy-haired senshi firmly said, before turning to her adoptive daughter. "How much time do you need?"

"To open the correct dimensional portal andbring us there in one piece without allowing Kalika control in the process? An hour or so. This will definitely take a lot out of me," Janus admitted, taking seat on the floor. 

Turning towards the girl Pluto quietly said, "Do what you need to do Janus. We will give you all the time you need." The senshi of dimensions granted her a silent nod. It was strange that Deidra was not saying any smart remarks like she usually did. Instead the girl was completely serious.

Taking a deep breath, Janus prepared to collect her energy. "Everyone can go about what they wish but I need at least one person to stay in the room in case anything does happen. It's been a very long time since I have had to do this." Slowly, Janus bowed her head, closing her eyes, going into a deep meditation. Heavily, she breathed in and out, delaying her respiration each time. Soon she glowed a vibrant burgundy color which yieldingly glowed more intensely. 'Please let this work.'

*~*~*~*

Hotaru bit her lip, feeling terrible for keeping such a huge secret from the half-saiyan. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Trunks, then adverted her gaze to ground before raising it back to the teenaged boy flying along side her. "Trunks, I'm sorry. I should have said something but I couldn't risk it. I wish I didn't even possess this power."

Turning his head, Trunks glanced at the girl and gave her a light smile. "I understand. Things have just become more critical. That's all."

Frowning, the dark violet-haired girl inquired, "How?"

"Now I really have to watch out for you."

Releasing a sigh, Hotaru nodded. "The end of the world is a good reason."

Suddenly Trunks grabbed Hotaru by the hand and stopped in mid-flight, causing her to halt as well. Hesitantly, Trunks bowed his head, admitting, "No, I just can't lose you, but now your life is in much more danger. Either way, I can't let you die." 

"Just don't let yourself get killed either," the violet-eyed girl whispered, feeling a light tug on her hand as the lavender-haired teen pulled her closer. Both teens dropped their heads to their shoes before looking up and meeting with a soft kiss. "I wonder how many people knew before we did."

"Well, we both know that my father wasn't one of them," Trunks said, darting his blue-eyes around them, but found nothing.

"Bulma?" Hotaru questioned, smoothing Trunks bangs out of his face. It was either Hotaru touching his hair or the mentioning of his mother, which made the boy blush.

Suddenly, Trunks appeared slightly nervous. "My mother? Oh man. She's going to figure it out sooner or later if Chi Chi hasn't already enlightened her." 

Giggling, Hotaru said, "Come on. We have a job to do." Quickly she flew off, leaving teenaged boy stranded in mid-air.

"Hotaru! Wait up!" 

*~*~*~*

Deidra concentrated with all her might. She had to gather as much energy within or risk sending everyone including herself to the wrong dimension. The fact that Kalika was still relentlessly fighting against her for control over her body was more than Deidra could handle but she refused to give in. Not now. She had to stay strong. 

The other sailor senshi watched Sailor Janus both with curiosity and concern. If she did not gather enough energy then they may not be able to go back home. Deidra was their only hope for now. Whether she will be of any further use will be determined by how much strength she will have remaining. 

Abruptly, the girl's jade green eyes snapped open as she tilted her head up. The intense burgundy aura around her slowly began to diminish. Taking a deep breath, Janus climbed to her feet, determination shone on her face. "Let's do it. Everyone ready?"

"Are you sure you have enough power? We can always give you more time-" Neptune said in a motherly tone but was cut off by Janus herself.

"I'm sure. I can get everyone there but it may take some time for me to recover afterwards but this will be a major energy drain," the burgundy-haired girl firmly said, looking each of her friends and family in the eye.

Taking a step forward, the long blonde haired girl inquired with a slight quiver to her voice, "But will you be able to send us back. I mean I don't want to be stuck there."

"We have no choice, Venus. We must retrieve the prince and princess," Uranus sternly said. 

"Right. We're ready when you are Janus," Mars said, earning a head nod.

"Everyone, stand behind me. I'm going to open a portal and everyone will run through it," the senshi of dimensions explained as her fans materialized in her gloved hands. Slowly Sailor Janus closed her eyes, concentration on dimension 102. "DIMENSIONAL PORTAL BREECH!" she screamed, hands slightly shaky as she brought the fans together until only a small triangle of space was between them. In a flash, a glowing portal appeared. "Run through the it!"

Quickly, the girls raced through the portal, transporting them to another dimension.

*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: I am so sorry that this is so late but I've been so busy with school and other stuff that I can't update as often. I do promise not to give up on the story, it's just going to be updated every two or three weeks instead of every other week. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	19. Torn

Dimensional Disaster Part 19

Torn

by

Sailor Janus

         With a painful thud to the ground, the sailor senshi found themselves in a different dimension filled with thick black smoke in the air. Ungracefully they landed in a huge pile, tangling their limbs in the process.

         "Ow, that really hurt," Venus winced, trying to climb to her feet only to find herself pinned by Jupiter. "Can someone get off my hair!"

         "Venus, you are kneeling on my hand," Mercury said through gritted teeth, trying to ignore the pain. "Ow someone is on my legs!"

         "That would be me. Sorry Mercury," Pluto softly apologized. "Uranus, you're sitting on my hair."

         "Sorry Pluto," the boyish woman said trying to get up only to be kicked in the face by Neptune. "Hey!"

         "Oops, I didn't mean to hit you Uranus," she lightly blushed. "This is really embarrassing."

         Mars scowled, sandwiched in between Neptune and Janus. "Will you people get off of me!"

         With a low sigh, Janus who was pinned underneath the senshi of fire buried her head on the ground. 'Oh man. I didn't expect to lose that much energy,' she thought, softly groaning.

         Slowly the eight girls managed to untangle themselves. Oddly however, the burgundy-haired senshi remained sprawled in the dirt.

         "Hey Janus. Are you alright?" Jupiter questioned the girl who numbly gathered herself up on shaky knees. 

         "I don't know. That really took a lot more out of me than I thought.....I feel dizzy," she replied, appearing a little queasy.

         "Janus, hold on. You can't change back!" Pluto urged the girl who weakly nodded.

         Groaning softly she said, "I'm trying, but it's really hard." Suddenly, the girl's eyes filled with a look of panic. "Oh no. I think I'm going to be sick!" 

         Confused, the other sailor senshi watched as the girl managed to climb to her feet before racing off to a bush. Finally the sound of the senshi of dimensions vomiting confirmed their speculations. 

         "Ugh! nasty!" the green clad senshi gagged, turning away from the sick teenager.

         "She's really fighting herself if she's become violently ill," Neptune softly said, feeling bad for the girl's unfortunate condition.

         "Janus won't be too much help in a fight, that's for sure!" Uranus exclaimed with a small snicker which properly earned a glare from the aqua-haired woman.

         "I wonder if she became ill last time?" the blue-haired girl inquired, wincing at the pain that her friend was in. 

           "I don't know but I think her newest power is Power Puking! Belch," the blonde haired senshi of love said, cringing at the mess Janus was making.

         Just then, another sound caught the attention of the sailor senshi resembling something heavy falling to the ground. Exchanging glances, Pluto and Uranus cautiously approached the area which the teenaged girl was practically emptying out her stomach discovering that the burgundy-haired girl had passed out. Lucky for her, she fell to her side, away from the vomit. 

         "Janus!" the senshi of time stared in disbelief at the girl's condition. "She's growing weaker. We've got to wake her up or she could become Kalika any minute."

         Nodding, Sailor Uranus knelt down, raising her hand and smacked the teenager hard in the face. "Wake up Janus!"

         A whimper left the girl's mouth as she cringed from the blow. "What did you do that for? That hurt!" Limply, Sailor Janus lifted her head, lightly rubbing her stinging cheek. 

         "Sorry Janus, but we can't have you reverting back to Kalika again."

         Suddenly the sailor senshi were alerted of another presence. Threateningly Sailor Uranus drew her Space Time Sword and Pluto guarded the sickly senshi of dimensions, holding her time staff menacingly.

         "I don't mean to interrupt, but I think I can be of some assistance," a voice said from the shadows.

         "Who the hell are you?!"

*~*~*~*                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             

         Hotaru gazed around the pile of rubble which was once a secret laboratory. "You had to completely destroy the place didn't you, Trunks," she teased before adding, "So how are we going to find it?"

         "We'll have to uncover it the only way possible," Trunks replied firing the ki blast at a pile of rocks. 

         Getting the idea, the girl joined in, targeting anything in sight until Trunks paused staring curiously at something hidden in between a few shattered boulders. "Find it?"

         "I think so. It appears to be a small metal ladder leading down. That has to be it."

         Walking carefully up to the indicated ladder, Hotaru nodded. "Can't hurt to check it out." Quickly she jumped down the gaping hole.

         "Hotaru! Wait! You don't know what's down there!"           

         "Hey Trunks you're right! This is the place!" the sailor senshi's voice echoed from inside the earth. "Get down here!"

         Without even thinking, the teenaged boy leaped through the wide hole finding himself at the mouth of a large tunnel. Carefully he walked down it until he came to a set of iron doors, slightly ajar. Suddenly Hotaru popped her head through the opening slightly startling the half-saiyan. 

         "You have to see this!" she insisted, grabbing Trunks's hand and pulled him inside. The boy however was not prepared for the sight that he encountered. "I suspect that is the master computer and over there is Cell," she said pointing to a machine and a large glass chamber filled with some sort of liquid. 

         In awe, Trunks stared at the unfinished Cell before something else caught his eye. Carefully he walked up to a desk covered with what appeared to be plans and exclaimed, "I don't believe it. It's all here!"

         Perplexed Hotaru walked up to the lavender-haired teen. "What's all here?"

         "The designs for android 17. If we study this, we maybe able to find his weak spot."

         "Looks like there is hope after all," Hotaru smiled as Trunks rolled up the pile of papers. "Ready to destroy this place?"

         Nodding the boy replied with a glint to his blue eyes, "Let's do it."  Turning around the two teens began shooting off ki blasts at everything in sight, leaving only the master computer and the tank containing Cell for last allowing the sweetness of revenge to linger on a while longer. Together they took out the computer and Cell. "Payback time. For all the pain you caused!" Trunks shouted, his voice dripping with venom.

         "The place is about to collapse. We better get out here," the dark violet-haired girl suggested. Quickly the two young warriors escaped the crumbling secret lab just in time, racing swiftly through the tunnel before going air bound, flying up in the sky to safety.

         "One more hit to end it all!" Abruptly, the boy threw one last fatal blast to the ground, blowing everything up with a huge explosion.           

         Shielding her eyes from the climbing dust, the violet-eyed girl asked, "Where to now?"

         "You still need your henshin wand correct? Let's go find it," Trunks smirked, as Hotaru's eyes lit up. "Did you think I forgot?"

         Blinking, Hotaru momentarily dropped her gaze, "No it's just I thought that you'd think it was too dangerous or whatever since my life is in such danger right now."

         Chuckling, the teenaged boy shook his head as he took off, knowing very well, that the girl would follow.

         "Trunks!" Without a second thought, Hotaru flew after him. Just as she was right beside the half-saiyan, the senshi lightly shoved him with an annoyed look which faded as she began to giggle.

         Turning his head Trunks glared before he began to laugh. He missed the playfulness of the girl which seemed to fade as the androids' arrival grew near. It was refreshing to see that Hotaru really hadn't changed during the chaos. Trunks could still recall the first time he had met her. So full of speculation over who the stranger was, that he didn't even realize that he was falling hard for her. How long ago it seemed to the teen. He hoped that they would survive the cruel fate which was bestowed upon them. They had to.

*~*~*~*   

         Uranus's eyes glowed coldly as she stared at the figure hiding in the shadows. Slowly the young man approached, slightly stunning the two women with his appearance.

         "I don't mean any harm but if that girl is not cared for soon, she will die," the young man said, his dark blue eyes glinting dangerously with warning. "My name is Garren, I am a Galen, a master of magic if you will, or I am said to be. Please let me help."

         Trista glanced curiously at the young man who appeared to be in his late teens. Brilliant golden hair past his ears, pulled back into a loose ponytail, allowing a few strands to hang freely around his well chiseled face. A look of pure innocence seemed to overtake Garren, yet there was something peculiar about him that she could not seem to put her finger on. "She's sick?"

         "Her split personalities are engaged in a battle in her head which is now inflicting damage to her physically as well as mentally. I'm afraid she does not have much time left. Please trust me on this."

         "How do you know all this?" the sandy blonde-haired woman inquired, folding her arms. 

         "I'm Empathic. You have other friends here and are on a search for your missing Princess and Prince. I can aid you in that task as well. This land is not exactly a paradise and if you do not know the area well, it can pronounce your death."      

         "How do we know we can trust you?" the senshi of Uranus questioned as the teenaged boy stepped closer. 

         "Who else can you trust?" Pausing a moment Garren pleaded once more, "I promise I won't hurt Deidra but she needs attention fast or you will completely lose her."

         Hesitantly, the two women exchanged glances before agreeing, allowing the stranger to walk up to the fallen senshi of dimension. 

         Kneeling next to Sailor Janus's sprawled out form, Garren, closed his eyes as he took her hand in his. Immediately their interlocked hands began to glow a vibrant golden shade hinted with silver before turning into a deep burgundy color. Upon opening his eyes, Garren dropped Deidra's hand and carefully scoped her limp form into his arms. "I took away some of the pain but do not possess the ability to fully heal her body. However, I do know of someone who can and they may even have access to a stronger pair of power bracelets."

         "Let me guess, you want us to follow you huh, pretty boy?"

         Ignoring the Sailor Uranus's snide remark, Garren nodded. "You friends may follow as well. It's dangerous to be left alone here without suitable help. You are not the only ones who have the power of magic."

         "Lead the way, Garren," Pluto softly said, as the teenager nodded, walking carefully out of the foliage with the two protective women trailing behind them as they began their decent back to rest of the Sailor Senshi.

         "Whoa! Hottie at two O' clock! Or is it three," Sailor Venus gaped, staring at the blonde-haired teen who was carrying the youngest member of their present group. 

         Turning her head, Jupiter was just as stunned. The senshi of love really knew how to spot them! "Wow, you're right Mina. He is gorgeous!"       

         "Um, hi," the Galen greeted, feeling unsure of the group of women he was swarmed by. "I am Garren. I'm here to offer my aid to you in helping Deidra and finding your missing prince and princess." Gently he placed the unconscious girl on the ground. "First, we need to do something about your clothes." Taking out a handful of what appeared to be dust from a small pouch tied to his waist, Garren said a few words the senshi could not seem to understand before blowing it on them. A thick fog formed before dissipating, revealing all eight young women were now dressed in medieval, peasant-like dresses.

         "You little retch! Get me out of this dress!" Amara shouted at the top of her lungs, yanking in disgust at the navy blue skirt as Michelle tried her hardest not to laugh. "Give me some pants now! Before I kill you!"  

         Staring dumbfounded at the raging woman Garren had no idea why she was so angry. 

         "Garren, do as she says. Amara hates dresses and has the tendency to wear men's clothing to begin with," Trista calmly reassured the boy who nodded. Quickly he took out another handful of dust and blew it on the infuriated woman, changing the navy blue skirt into pants. 

         Clearing his throat, Garren bent down and picked up Deidra's still form as he said, "We best leave now. I can sense danger is headed in this very direction. We are in the middle of a war between the Stonphs, great warriors of brute strength. You can recognize them by their molten, gray skin. Very unfriendly." A shimmer of panic sparked in the boy's bye eyes, temporarily changing them to a silver color before turning back their original blue shade. "We have to leave now!" Swiftly he began walking as fast as possible into the haunting woods as the seven sailor senshi followed.

         Frowning Raye said, "Are you sure? I can't sense anything."

         "Of course not. You have to channel your energy differently in this dimension. Not to mention the fact that all of you have had a major power drain."

         "What do you mean by a power drain?" Michelle inquired, flipping a lock of aqua hair behind her shoulder. 

         "Why else do you think Deidra has become Kalika and you could not defeat that demon? You are losing your powers." Hesitantly the Garren glanced around his surroundings. "Keep your voices down. We're about to enter a war zone. Don't even try to transform. I have used a cloaking spell to conceal us." 

         "Garren, why are you at war? What is going on here?" Amy asked, trying not to trip on the dead tree branches. 

         "There is a power struggle over the Orb of Kavan. Legend has it, the processor with have unlimited power. My people are trying to protect the orb but the Stonphs will stop at nothing to get their hands on it." Taking a deep breath he continued. "If we lose the orb, then all of our foundation of life will cease to exist. Vegetation, livestock, all life will perish. Stay quiet."

         Silently the group crept through the dead trees and rubble as they witnessed a battle between twenty Stonphs and twenty-five Galens. Magical energy flew through the air and the group watched a spear suddenly materialize, stabbing a gray skinned Stonph, but not before he threw a bolt of lightening at the group, promptly electrocuting them. Garren tensed before adverting his gaze, refusing to acknowledge the man's death.

         Speeding up his pace, the teenaged boy began sprinting. Reluctantly the others followed until he stopped dead in his tracks. "Damn it. We have a tail."

         "What do we do?" Mina questioned the boy whose eyes widened in alarm.

         Shaking his head, Garren fell mute. 

         "Garren, think," the senshi of time urged, hoping their only hope to the foreign land would recover his senses. 

         Swallowing he took a deep breath. "We'll run. Do not look back, and don't stop for anything. I'll try to lose them before I can open a portal." With a head nod, the teen took off, holding Deidra as tight as possible so as not to drop her. Frantically the sailor senshi followed close behind. Screeching to halt, Garren said a few words under his breath and a shining blue circle appeared before them in midair. "Follow me!" he shouted running through. 

         Without hesitation, all seven girls did as they were told. Once safely on the other side, the glowing blue portal disappeared. 

         "Where are we?" Lita asked, looking around the cave like room.

         "My home."

*~*~*~*

         Hotaru and Trunks flew gracefully through the air with perfect speed once populated fallen city of Gingertown with excellent accuracy.

         "I can't sense Cell but that does not mean that it isn't a possibility that he could be down there.  Be careful Hotaru," Trunks said as they dropped to the ground, landing soundly on their feet. 

         "I will. Now let me think." Biting her lip, the teenaged girl cautiously walked down along the street as she tried to recall her fight with the malicious android. "Cell approached me over here. Over there was where I was thrown. I was standing right here when he knocked my wand out of my hand so..." she recalled, walking in a circle hoping that the transformation stick would come into her view. Spinning around, Hotaru's violet eyes glowed with an intensity and she headed towards an abandoned cafe. 

         Trunks watched as the girl knelt down and began rummaging through the debris. "Find it?"

         Upon lifting a broken chair a smile spread across her lips as she took the purple wand into her hand. "Yep."

         "Good let's get out of here."

         Just as Hotaru was about to agree walking towards half-saiyan, her face fell, staring in bewilderment as the henshin wand began oddly flashing. "What's going on? It-it ....never has done this before."    

         "Do you think something from your world is affecting it," Trunks asked just as puzzled as the Sailor Senshi was. 

         "I don't-" Hotaru began when she suddenly fainted before vanishing to the teenaged boy's utter horror.

         "Hotaru?  Hotaru! Where are you?! HOTARU!"

*~*~*~*

         "So Garren? What are we going to do here? Can you help Deidra in here or are we going someplace else?" Mina asked playing with the strings on her white peasant top. 

         Calmly the teenager answered, "We're waiting for someone."

         "Really? Who?"

         As if on cue, a flash of light filled the room and a dark-haired girl crashed to the ground. Groaning she rubbed her head and sat up as the seven girls gaped at her unexpected appearance. "What happened? Where am I?"

         "Hotaru!" 

*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long to update. I hit a very big writer's block but it has completely broken down and I know exactly where I am taking this. This is story has just taken a huge twist that I am very pleased with. The next chapter should be out in two weeks, if not then definitely by the 10th of Dec when I'm out of school.

Oh and Garren is my own hot creation. He has his own story and such which we well learn of soon. 

Thanks for your reviews!


	20. Two Worlds

Dimensional Disaster Part 20

Two Worlds

by

Sailor Janus

         Hotaru blinked in confusion as she stared at her friends and the blonde-haired stranger. Suddenly her violet eyes widened in warning. "Trunks. What have you done?!" Jumping to her feet, the girl's eyes narrowed coldly, roaming over each of her friends. "Why the hell have you brought me here?!"

         "Hotaru calm down," Amara ordered, before turning to Garren. "Are you behind this?"

         Before the young man had a chance to answer, Hotaru lunged at him. "You! I'm going to kill you for bringing here! Take me back now!" 

         Fortunately, before the enraged teen could lay one hand on the Galen, Michelle, Lita, and Mina grabbed Hotaru from behind, before forcing the girl roughly to the ground. Quickly, Mina and Lita sat on the enraged girl, pinning her body and legs down as Raye joined in, holding the Hotaru's arms flat on the floor. "What has gotten into you Hotaru?" the aqua haired-woman questioned.

         "Ugh! And when did you become so strong?! What the hell do you bench now?!" the senshi of Jupiter grumbled, trying to hold Hotaru's swinging legs still.

         "GET OFF ME!" the Senshi of Saturn screamed out loud, struggling from under the weight. "I refuse to allow my new friends to die! They need my help defeating Cell! TAKE ME BACK!"

         "You are not here because I requested you, Hotaru. Your own henshin wand is the culprit. You have begun to lose your powers," Garren calmly said, hoping that would satisfy the senshi of destruction.

         "It was not very good timing. They will worry about me," she quietly said thinking about Trunks whom she had abruptly left behind. 'Damn he must be freaking out.'

         Sensing the dark-haired girl had an alter motive for her outraged behavior, the young man smiled. "I can allow you to contact one person from that world and assure them of your safety. However, I'm afraid it can only be for a few moments."

         Hotaru, stopped fighting against her friends and glanced up at the Galen. "Anyone of my choice?"

         "Any person of your choosing. It will be a conversation of your minds, in other words, it will be private."

         "Can I go back when everything is resolved here?"

         "It's not my choice. Your henshin wand was what sent you to this world." Garren momentarily paused, placing Deidra gently on the ground. "Are you ready?"                   

         Reluctantly, the three girls let Hotaru up. "Yes, so what do I do?"

         "Close your eyes and think of that one person you would like to contact," he explained, placing a glowing hand on the girl's forehead.

*~*~*~*~*

         "I don't believe this!" Trunks shouted, looking bewildered around the desolate street as an overwhelming sense of panic settled in.  "HOTARU! Where the hell are you?! Did Cell do this? That's it!  I'm going to kill him!" Just as the lavender-haired teen was about to go Super-Saiyan in a fury, a familiar voice filled his head.

         _"Wow, I didn't know I meant that much to you."_

         The half-saiyan froze. "Great now I've lost it. I'm hearing voices in my head."

         _Giggling the voice said, "Yes, you are hearing a voice in your head, but not because you have gone mad, Trunks."_

         "Hotaru? Is that you?"

         "Yes, it's me. Sorry for leaving so abruptly."

         "Where are you? Why can't I see you?" Trunks said, searching around the premises.

         "I was transported to another dimension with the other Sailor Senshi. We've been losing our powers and my henshin wand took me here. Don't worry, I'm okay."

         A smile of relief appeared on his face as he nodded. Suddenly Trunks froze. "Are you coming back?"

         Hotaru bit her lip. "I hope so. Listen, go find your father and see if you can train with him or something, even though that might sound unlikely. You're going to need to be much stronger in order to defeat Cell. I'll try to renew my powers as soon as possible and if anything, bribe Deidra to take me back there. Try to stay safe?"

         "All right. You do the same. Don't get into any trouble."

         _"Same goes for you Trunks. I miss you."  Slowly Hotaru's voice faded out. _

         "I....miss you too, Hotaru," Trunks softly said. Pausing a moment, a look of determination shone through his blue eyes. 'If you insist on me getting stronger Hotaru, than that is exactly what I'm going to do. I will ascend to the next level.'  With lightening speed he took off into the sky, in the search of his father, the arrogant prince, Vegeta.

*~*~*~*

         A sad smile appeared on Hotaru's face as she opened her eyes. Garren promptly removed his hand from her forehead with a solemn expression on his face. Quietly he took a handful of dust from his leather pouch, and blew it on Hotaru. Soon her dark jeans and purple top turned into a beautiful white peasant top that was slightly off the shoulder with a long deep purple skirt. A corset of the same purple shade was wrapped around her waist, long black laces fell lazily from the small bow. Needless to say, she looked very pretty in the period clothing. 

         "I know what you are thinking and no I can't make you any promises that you will return. Sorry Princess of Saturn," he apologized, searching a small shelf holding several books. 

         The senshi of destruction's jaw fell open. "How- how do you know about me? Why is it you seem to be able to read my thoughts?!"

         "Hotaru, he's empathic which means he can read thoughts. That also explains why he knows who all of us are," Raye softly said, dusting off her red dress. 

         "Um, guys..... Deidra is starting to wake up," Mina said in a nervous tone. "I don't think we want to find out which side she's on."

         Amy, spun around and looked for herself. Sure enough, the burgundy-haired teen, was groaning in what sounded like excruciating pain. "Mina's is right. If she completely awakes, we may have a huge problem."

         "Great. Just what I felt like dealing with today. Hell's worst nightmare," Lita flatly stated, folding her arms over her chest.

         "She's still Deidra though. No matter what," Michelle reminded everyone with a worried look on her face thinking back to the time when she, Uranus, and Pluto tried to destroy Hotaru and again when they turned their backs on Deidra. "It's not her fault."  

         Pulling out a dusty well-abused book, Garren thumbed through the volume. Frowning he peered at a particular page slowly the scowl faded as he nodded his head. "Yes! This it! I was hoping that this book hadn't been burned in the fire. This is good."         

         "Garren, stop babbling like a moron and spit it out," Amara said, rolling her eyes.

         Choosing to ignore the comment, the young man began to explain. "I cannot entirely heal Deidra myself and even so, it would only last for a day tops. However, I found the correct incantation."

         "That's good! Now we can fix her," Mina cheerfully exclaimed.

         "There is a problem."

         "First he gives us good news and now he is going to tell us he is too inexperienced," Amara snorted rolling her eyes in annoyance.

         "Actually that is partially correct. I need the assistance of the Great Healer."

         "Well, why don't you take us there then," Raye suggested.

         "That, is the other problem."

*~*~*~*                 

         Trunks sat on a large rock glaring at his father who stood at the edge of a cliff. 'Father you are so proud and arrogant . I have news for you, I'm not going anywhere. If you can raise your power to the next level then so can I. I'm here to stay whether you like it or not,' he thought. Suddenly, he sensed a new ki energy, snapping him out of his thought. Turning his head Trunks was amazed to see Goku and Gohan standing before him. "Go-ku."

         "Hey Trunks, How's the training going?" Goku who had officially recovered from the heart virus.

         "Not well. I guess my father doesn't really want me to train with him. He thinks I'll slow him down. Anytime I try to get close, he tells me to get lost. Look at him. He's not doing anything. He's been standing in the same spot staring into space for hours. He hasn't moved."

         "Yeah, that is strange. Maybe he is just waiting for a sign or something to show him the way right?"

         "Huh?"

         "I'll go have a word with him."  Lightly, Goku lifted off the ground and floated  to the cliff Vegeta was standing on, as he called out. "Hey Vegeta!"

         "Go away Kakarrot," the Saiyan prince hissed, keeping his focus on the sky.

         "Hey, hold on. I just want to help you out, Vegeta. There is a room at Kami's place where you can complete one year's training in a day. The thing is only two people can go in at once. I'm going with Gohan so you have to go with Trunks."

         "Hn. Fine but I get to go first."

         "Whatever you say Vegeta," Goku grinned.

*~*~*~*

         Gohan glanced up Trunks in confusion. "Hey Trunks, where's Hotaru? Shouldn't she be with you?"

         Sighing the teenager explained, "She was somehow teleported to another world with the other Sailor Senshi and they all have been losing their powers. She said she's going to try to renew and for me to train with my father."

         "Oh, so is she going to come back?"

         A small smile spread across Trunks's lips. "I hope so. She said she'll bribe Deidra who has the power to open dimensions if she has to."                          

         Snickering, Gohan said, "I knew you two would stop being so stubborn sooner or later! Even my mom figured it out."

         Trunks paled, "What do you mean?  Um, does my mother know?"

         "Nope, Bulma doesn't yet, but everyone else knows that you and Hotaru like each other!"   

         "Great."      

*~*~*~*

         "What is the other problem?" Hotaru inquired, looking perplexed at the Galen. "You can help us, help Deidra right?"

         With a sigh Garren dropped his head. "It's not that simple. The town where the Great Healer resides in, I am no longer welcome. "

         "Why not?" Curiously Mina asked, brushing a strand of golden hair from her eyes. 

         "Because of a mistake I committed a year ago which nearly destroyed the town. They called me an infidel and a traitor, forbidding my entering the town ever again or risk losing my head." Pausing a moment he swallowed. "It was not my fault."

         "Can you at least try, Garren?" Trista gently said, having faith for the youth. 

         "Yes, I'll try, but I cannot make any promises." Concentrating his mind on the contacting the Great Healer, Garren blanked out for a moment, falling extremely silent as the sailor senshi quietly waited. Hotaru watched Deidra with concern in her eyes, remembering what it was like for the burgundy-haired teen to combat her personalities. 

*~*~*~*

         An elderly man with a long beard stood over a pot adding several different herbs to the mixture in the pot. Suddenly he froze before chuckling, feeling another presence. "Garren. What an enchanting surprise."

         "Great Healer," the teen replied in respect, his transparent image bowing. "I have a request for thee."

         "You were visited by the Sailor senshi of another dimension and wish to help them regain their powers as well as the two-sided dimensional girl in contending with her personalities, correct?"

         "You never cease to amaze me, Great Healer. Will you help them?"

         The man stared into the pot as he stirred the ingredients in. "The tides are changing as fires burns hotter and the earth rumbles in the ground spirited by the wind. Life continues on as ice forms, time shifts, and love and death strive on. The worlds have collided and everything as we know it shall change."

         Garren looked slightly confused at the man. "Is that a yes?"

         "Of course. I'll grant you temporary pass into the town and you may not leave my premises. Is that clear?"

         "You do know that it was not my fault. Correct?"

         "It is a test my boy. Times do change and most people, become more intelligent. You may open a gate here. I believe I have a few gifts for the young women as well."

         Bowing Garren said, "Thank you Great Healer. It is an honor to be invited in your presence." With that he disappeared.

*~*~*~*

         Hotaru stared in disgust at her henshin wand. Why did she have to lose powers her powers now?  She was determined however to return to Trunks.

         "So uh Hotaru? How have you been? It's been a while since we last saw you," Mina asked, trying to strike a conversation with the now calmer teenager. 

         "Fine."

         Lita grimaced at the senshi of destruction's empty tone. "Um, how do you like it in that world?  I heard that is quite different than our world."

         "And you can fly!" the senshi of Venus added as the green-eyed brunette nodded her head in agreement.

         Heavily Hotaru sighed, wishing she could be else where. 'I wish he'd hurry up so we can get a power charge and get the hell out here. I'm surprised Serena hasn't been whining.' Suddenly a thought hit her. Snapping her head up, the senshi of destruction frantically looked around the room. "Where is Serena.....and Darien? Shouldn't they be here too?"

         "Actually Kalika somehow sent them here when we began losing our powers. That is the reason we are here, to find them,"  Raye admitted, brushing a lock of dark hair front her eyes.        

         Just then Garren spoke. "Good news. The Great Healer has agreed to help you and will even supply you with everything you young women will need for your journey. He also knows where your Princess and Prince are located."

         "It's about time. Take us there," Amara spat, looking very irritated. 

         "Uh, don't mind her, Garren. We appreciate everything you are doing for us," Michelle smiled, lightly shoving Amara's arm. 

         Trista glanced at Garren, then at Deidra and finally at a scowling Hotaru. 'The time line has already greatly shifted from what it's supposed to be. Crystal Tokyo might become something quite different. I have yet to determine whether this will be a disaster or a blessing. We need to move cautiously. Not everything is as we'd expect it to be any longer. I have a feeling that the alteration began when Deidra decided to experiment with her dimensional powers and sent Hotaru to that other world by accident. We should have recalled but damage was already done the only thing left for us, is to find the princess and prince, renew our powers, and go wherever we belong.'

         Mumbling a few words, the Galen opened a gate to the Great Healer's world. Cautious the sailor senshi walked through the portal followed by Garren who was carrying Deidra. The group of young women was amazed by the large size of the house as well as by the mysterious air the Great Healer carried off. 

         Noting the girl in Garren's arms, the elderly man softly said, "That must be the dimensional senshi,  please lay her down on the table." Turning, he grabbed a small flask and a book before meeting the time senshi's garnet eyes, holding her gaze for a moment as if knowing a secret of hers. Quietly he walked towards Garren as he placed the unconscious burgundy-haired teenager on the indicated table. Lifting Deidra's head up slightly, he opened her mouth while reading something from the book in a language the senshi could not understand as they silently watched. Slowly the man poured some sort of liquid in her mouth and forced her to swallow it. 

         "Is that it?" Mina asked only to be hushed by Amy. 

         The Great Healer did not even note the presence of the other girls as he continued. Taking Deidra's right hand, he pricked her index finger with a small pin, drawing a drop of blood which was placed in the same flask. Oddly the color changed from burgundy to blue to gold and finally to a jade green color. "Now that is it. This spell will only last for one day. When the jade green color of this liquid turns gold, you will know that she has become the dreadful Kalika again. She should awake in a few minutes." Spinning on his heel, he approached a large wooden box and pulled it out. "In the meantime, I must give you eight a few items for your journey in finding your princess and prince."

         "Wait, Deidra is not accompanying us?" the senshi of the Sea's inquired with a worried look on her face.

         Shaking his head, the Great Healer simply said, "No she cannot. She is much too weak to travel and must stay here. Too much exertion will cut the life of the spell short. You may not understand exactly how much strength she used into opening this dimension from your world. I am quite surprised that she did not fall comatose or die, although Deidra was extremely close."

         "We understand," Amy nodded. "Please, go on."

         "In this box are some rather valuable tools which I will allow you to borrow, as well as a map which will lead you to your destination. Today, you eight will use real magic." Carefully, he pulled open the box, revealing several different pieces of jewelry, a scroll, and what appeared to be pouches of some sort. "Amy, Princess of Mercury, I present you with the bracelet of haze to aid in concealing yourself and your friends from harm. Say Hydr Fr Sere, and the power is yours," he said, handing a gold bracelet with blue gems encircling it. "I also entrust you with the map." 

         "Thank you, great Healer." 

         "Raye, Princess Mars, your soul burns with a spiritual fire. With this necklace, you may command those spirits with the words Flam Spir," he pronounced, holding out a gold chained necklace with a bright red gem stone.

         Bowing her head slightly she said," I thank thee, great Healer."

         Smiling down at Mina he held out twin wrist cuffs decorated with topaz gems. "The princess of Venus, Mina, you represent love and beauty both great things of light. call out Ill Lum, and you will brighten any room or cave."

         "Cool! Thanks! These are so pretty!"

         "Lita, Princess of Jupiter, your power controls life, with this emerald ring, you can control it. Just say the words, Lex Fla."

         Nodding, the brunette smiled, "Thanks!"

         Turning to Hotaru, she smiled down upon her. "Princess Saturn, Hotaru. I know where you wish to be, and you shall return. You may represent destruction but you can defend which is once of your greatest powers. Thank this necklace, and protect or loved ones with the simple words, Gra Fe," the Great Healer kindly said, giving her a silver necklace with a large amethyst.

         Bowing her head in respect she accepted the magical piece of jewelry and softly said, "Thank you, Great Healer."

         "Princess of Uranus, Amara, senshi of the skies. with this silver citrine bracelet, you can control the winds by saying the words, Win Bla."

         "Thanks."

         "Michelle, Princess of Neptune, you control the high seas. Take these wrist cuffs and pronounce the words, Aku Wa. Then that power shall be yours once again."

         "Thank you Great Healer."

        Looking at Trista he quietly said, placing a silver ring with a large garnet in her hand, "And lastly, Trista, Princess of Pluto, though you may forbidden to stop time, with this ring, you may pause it momentarily for your enemies. Just say, Fra Pau." 

         "Nodding she softly said, "Thank you." 

         Next the elderly man pulled out eight pouches, handing one to each young woman. "These contain money and healing herbs. Use them sparingly. I must now, wish you a safe journey."

         Nodding Trista turned towards the door, "We thank you both for everything. Keep Deidra safe for us."

         Quietly the sailor senshi agreed and left through the door behind the dark green-haired woman, to began a long and difficult journey with powers that were not their own on a quest for the missing princess and prince."         

*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: Ugh, Writer's block was insane for this chapter! Everything took such a long time come up with that I thought I'd never finish it! Large apologies for my readers on it taking this long. 

This next chapter will come out.....I don't know when. I've now started announcing when I have updated my stories on my profile so keep an eye on that.


	21. Between Magic and Power

Dimensional Disaster Part 21

Between Magic and Power

by

Sailor Janus

         Hotaru found her mind constantly wandering back to Trunks. She wished they didn't have to be separated but neither really had a choice. Until Hotaru regained her powers, she was utterly useless. 

         "Hey Hotaru, what are you thinking about? You've been a space case ever since you got here!" Mina giggled. 

         Lightly smiling the girl replied, "Nothing really. I hope I can return to the dimension I was sent to. I have strong feeling they are going to need my help."

         "So what's that dimension like anyway?" Lita questioned, making Hotaru feel slightly uneasy since she was in the presence of her guardians.

         "It's very different. Their technology is much more advanced. They have hover cars and planes and a bunch of other inventions. I also live with a genius scientist named Bulma who created a time machine in the future." 

         "I heard you also learned how to fight and fly," Raye said, joining in. 

         Nodding, the senshi of destruction answered, "Yes. I have become a lot stronger and quicker than I once was." Smiling in thought she added, "And flying, there is nothing like it. You feel so free in the air as if nothing can tear you down."

         "Well, we have missed you a lot Hotaru," Michelle gently said.

         "Right, it's been odd not having you around," Amara agreed.

         "Thanks," Hotaru softly said with a small sigh. 'I wonder how Trunks is doing?'

*~*~*~*

         Trunks glanced around the empty world which was the hyperbolic Time Chamber. His father had once again left, forcing the teen to train on his own. Nevertheless, he had told Hotaru he was going to get strong and that was one promise he intended on keeping. His mind suddenly wandered to the short conversation he had with Gohan. The child Saiyan had mentioned that everyone besides his mother knew of the shared feelings between him and Hotaru. 'Could that possibly mean my father.... oh great. He and Hotaru don't exactly get along too well. This will be trying.' 

         Gritting his teeth, the teenager returned to his training. 

*~*~*~*

         Drawing a deep breath, Deidra winced slightly before opening her eyes. Allowing them to roam the room, she found the place to be completely foreign. "Where... am I?"

         "You're at the Great Healer's cottage, Deidra. Your friends have already left in search of your prince and princess. Don't worry, you are safe here," Garren reassuringly said. "I am called Garren, princess of Janus."

         Gaping, the girl stared in shock at the blonde-haired young man. "How-how-"

         "Calm down. Yes, I can read your thoughts. I'm empathetic. You had passed out and became gravely ill after entering this dimension. If it were not for myself and the Great Healer, you would have died."                   

         "Thank you. I think." Arching an eyebrow she carefully sat up and looked further around the room. "So I actually did it. Good. I can't allow my own dimension to be destroyed for something my other half did. I wish there was a way to silence Kalika completely."

         "If you were to silence Kalika completely, you would silence yourself as well," a deeper voice said from the shadows. Slowly the figure approached the teens. "I am the Great Healer."

         Nodding  Deidra carefully sat up, brushing a strand of curly hair from her face. "How do you know so much about me? Are you empathetic too?"         

         "No. I acquire knowledge in other forms."

         Curiously the senshi looked at the man, but found nothing sinister. Dropping her head she muttered, "Perhaps silencing myself would be the best way to prevent further actions caused by Kalika. At least everyone would be safe." 

         Garren slightly cringed at the melancholy tone of voice the girl was using. He couldn't help to feel sorry for her. He too, felt the same way.  As if the mere sense of existing would put the world in great peril.

         "Nonsense Deidra." the old man gruffly said. "What you need to do is become stronger. Use your powers to contain that horrible being within you."

         "How? I lost my powers! Not even my bracelets can control her!" the burgundy-haired teen shouted, rising to shaky feet. "I am a danger to those that are near me."

         "Wrong. You are a product created through time."

         Pausing, Deidra picked her head up. "What do you mean?"

         Nodding as he clearly spoke, the Great Healer said, "You are not all you seem. You, Deidra, possess powers beyond your wildest dreams. Kalika can never access those powers, only you can." 

         "But-"

         "You are not what you seem," he repeated. "You were initiated into becoming what you are only because you have the ability to control the fates through the power without going mad."

         Abruptly, Deidra sat down, staring at the man. "Initiated. You mean.... I am not a real sailor senshi?"

         Garren blinked in shock, contemplating why she was being told this now. Silently he watched as the scene unfolded.

         "Pluto was unable to handle both the gates of time and dimensions, thus she had to plea for assistance. Finally Chronos gave in, allowing her recruit and train a girl of her choosing. You were that girl, Deidra." Pausing for a brief moment he glanced around the room. "Do you feel serene here. As though it were your home?"

         Mutely the girl nodded, her jade green eyes never leaving the elderly man's face.

         Spinning around, The Great Healer walked to a corner of the room and pulled out a large wooden box. "That is because, this is your world. This is your own dimension and you Deidra, are the crowned princess of the Galens." Carefully he removed a silver tiara from a velvet bag concealed in the box. 

         Deidra's eyes grew wide as she stared at the beautifully crafted tiara speckled with tiny gems. "Pr-princess?! I mean, yeah I'm princess of Janus....or am I not? Well, I guess I'm royalty no matter what." Nervously she began giggling, feeling extremely awkward.

         Garren's eyes however practically bugged out his head. "Sh-she's the princess?!" he cried out. "But-but-but-but- .....HOW?!"

         "Wh-wh-why is he stuttering?  What is going on?!"

         Snickering softly, the Great Healer questioned, raising an eyebrow, "Were you puzzled concerning your over-protective nature of her, Garren?" 

         The teenaged boy however paled immensely. "I-I-I-I-I-" Pausing he took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair. "I didn't believe we would actually find her!" Looking straight into the older man's eyes, the teen added, "You knew Trista before, didn't you."

         "Yes I did. It was her idea to take Deidra and train her to become the Princess of  Janus for both of your protections. She knew of Queen Metallia's vengeance and we had to see to your survival," The Great Healer nodded.

         Finding her voice, Deidra said, "But I did die."

         "Yes, and so did Garren. You two were reborn for a later time, this time. The time line shifted upon allowing the senshi of destruction into another dimension, but perhaps, this may further correct what is to come rather than allow the chaos that is to come, gain control."                     

         "Are you trying to say, only we can prevent complete devastation?" the young man softly said.

         A tiny smile appeared on the Great Healer's face. "You will know in due time." 

         "But how do you know I am indeed the princess? I mean, it could have been everyone and.... I'm babbling like an idiot now." Deidra rambled, completely bewildered.

         "With this," the man said, setting the tiara on top of Deidra's head. Suddenly she was enveloped in a flash of glittery light. Upon diminishing, there Deidra stood, in a long forest green velvet and silk dress trimmed with silver, burgundy and black. The dress was low cut with an empire waist and sheer off the shoulder sleeves. A black corset was wrapped around her waist. The skirt was long and had a black lace layer. Under it was a burgundy colored one which slightly peaked out.       

         Deidra stared in shock at her transformation. "This-this isn't my Janus princess form.... it's me."

         Blinking Garren whispered, "I don't believe it...She can't be." 

         Glancing at Garren, the older man shook his head with an amused look, "You too have not been told the truth, my boy. I had to be sure you would be banished from town. The townsfolk who perished in the fire caused by the Stonphs was all an illusion. It was for your own protection."

        "What do you mean for my own protection? I'm merely a guard in the royal court. I don't need to be protected."

         Shaking his head the Great Healer grabbed Deidra by the wrist, pulling her towards Garren. Taking the young man's hand as well, he pressed their palms together. Abruptly a glowing light overtook Garren before quickly fading. Revealing him to clothe in garments which matched the princess's quite appropriately. A long black tunic under a dark green one trimmed in burgundy. A dark green cloak, black pants, and boots, were also now clad to the youth's body. "A match."

         "I-I-I-I am the PRINCE?!"

         "You two were betrothed so in correct terms, you will be the Prince of Galens. You Garren, are actually the Prince of Sawent." 

         "Betrothed?!" Deidra squeaked in shock. "That means.... HE'S MY FIANCE?!" Paling as well, her green eyes widened in bewilderment. "But-but-but I don't even know the guy!"

         "We can't be engaged! It's-it's-it's-  Grrr I can't even form the right words!" Garren said, throwing his hands over his face. Mindlessly, he began pacing.

         Leaning against the table, the princess shook her head. "If you know so much about me, then why the incident with Lord Cacus?" she softly said with a melancholy look on her face.

         Spinning around, her betrothed raised an eyebrow. "Wait, Lord Cacus?! You mean you cheated on me?!"

         "No, she did not." the Great Healer interjected. "You will be pleased to know, my dear princess, that what you felt for that spiteful man was not love. It was a manipulation spell. You were forced into doing as he wished of you. Of course you regained the power to reason when the spell began wearing off and that was when he became anxious. You were completely used without your permission."

         Narrowing his blue eyes, Garren growled, "He used her?! I'm going to kill him!"

         "Too late, Garren, I beat you to the punch several months ago," Deidra admitted, lightly biting her lip. "The jerk had cut my hair though, but I destroyed him.... after he had taken control of me once again, bringing Kalika out and sending her on an assassination mission to destroy the others." Unconsciously she balled her right hand into a tight fist. 

         Abruptly Garren's hand shot out and grabbed her clenched one. "Don't blame yourself for actions that you unfreely committed. It does not do any good. I know from experience."

         Silently, Deidra nodded, staring into the young man's crystal-like blue eyes. A small smile spread across her lips as she nodded. "Thank you."

         "I only wish I could have prevented your interactions with that demon. At least you brought his demise in the most torturing fashion possible."

         "You better believe it, Garren."

         A smile crept upon his face as well. "I had a feeling that you were not stuck-up. I may not exactly be ready for marriage but as long as it is to you and not some pristine snob, I will willingly accept."

         "Me? A snob? Posh! You, your highness, better not be some macho egotistical man who believes the woman's place is in the castle. Especially one with powers such as mine," Deidra smirked playfully.

         "Nah. Besides, I don't want you to have a PMS attack and send me to another dimension!"

         The princess dropped her jaw and sputtered as her fiancé started laughing. "You!" Gritting her teeth she lunged at him, causing the blonde-haired teen to lose his balance, sending them both crashing to the floor. 

         "Ow." Momentarily he glared at Deidra  before bursting out laughing again. 

         Wincing slightly she frowned at the prince. "What is so funny?"

         "I just remembered. We were like this as kids. Our parents made the arrangement I believe when you were first born. Rather than having to strangers meet and be married, they preferred us knowing each other so that trust could be developed."

         "That's right. I guess whatever memory spell the Greater Healer had cast on us is wearing off or he simply broke it." Picking her head up she glanced around the room. "Odd. He's gone." 

         Shrugging, Garren suggested, "He probably wanted to give us the time to catch up."

         Limply, Deidra nodded, and rolled off the teenaged prince. "I suppose something big is going to happen if he chose this time to reawaken us."

         Sitting up he nodded, replying, "Knowing the Great Healer, that's probably the exact truth."

         "You are quite correct. Come. I have much to tell you," the Great Healer said from the doorway, gesturing for the young couple to approach. Regardless, they obediently obeyed.

*~*~*~*      

         Cautiously, the sailor senshi left the safety of the village. Fully alert, they watched for any possible dangers. 

         "If we continue through Sager Forest, we should run into Lenton Valley, from there, taking a right at Jeoval River will lead us to Sawent. Supposedly, that is where Serena and Darien are," Amy explained as she carefully examined the map. 

         "That doesn't sound too bad," Lita remarked, earning a head shake from the blue-haired girl. "What's wrong?"

         "Unfortunately, we'll be traveling through Stonph territory. Now I understand why the Great Healer gave us power gems."

         "So we'll actually get to use them after all? Might be interesting," Mina shrugged.

         Sighing, Raye added, "But we have never fought with powers that are not our own. This may be tricky."

         "We have no choice. If we are attacked, we must fight back. Finding the princess and prince are our main priorities. Everything else is minor details," Hotaru evenly said, glancing down at her necklace.

         "Hotaru is right, we will have no choice but to fight," Michelle nodded.

         Suddenly three large Stonphs leaped down from their hiding places in the high tree branches, snarling fiendishly at the women.

         "Heads up! We have company!" Amara shouted, jumping back slightly as five more creatures joined their comrades. 

         "Looks like it's one for each of us! Let's see how well these gems work!" the senshi of Jupiter said. Clutching her hand into a fist she yelled "LEX FLA!"  Suddenly the sound of thunder rumbled through the air. Holding her hand out to the chosen target, Lita electrocuted the Stonph in a heart beat. "Wow! That worked well!"

         Smirking Raye held her hands up. "Let's see how you like the taste of fire! FLAM SPIR!" Making a half circle with her arms, fire in the form of two odd creatures quickly appeared and attacked a Stonph. Abruptly the princess Mars cried out in pain as another demon blasted her with magical energy in the back. 

         "Raye!" Mina shouted in alarm. "I hope my power works... ILL LUM!" Suddenly the forest erupted in a bright light, blinding everyone within the vicinity.

         "AHHH! Mina! That was a bad move!" Amara growled, clutching her eyes. 

         "Sorry everyone," the blonde sheepishly said, rubbing her eyes profusely.

         Drawing a breath Trista said, "Fra Pau!" Just then the Stonphs froze in place. "That bought us some time. Lita, Raye, destroy them quickly."

         Nodding the two girls obeyed, quickly eliminating their enemies before they could move again. Soon after, the senshi took off running through the woods, unknown to the danger they had yet to meet.

*~*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: This is one chapter that I did not expect to turn out the way it did. I certainly did not plan on Deidra being the princess of Galens! Story is writing itself now and I'm merely typing it out. 

I know, not too much DBZ in this chapter but I promise the next one or two will have a lot more to it. 

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	22. Lost Princess

Dimensional Disaster Part 22  
Lost Princess  
by  
Sailor Janus

Deidra nervously nibbled on her lip glancing around the small room which was had the  resemblance of an old library. 'I can't believe this is happening. I'm not a sailor senshi but the crowned princess of the Galens. And I'm betrothed. Great Healer better not say the wedding is tomorrow or I'm gonna have a nervous breakdown.'   
  
            Silently, Garren glanced at the teenaged girl as he fingered a small gold and silver band ring with a large black gem on it.   
  
           "Now that you two have been fully reunited, I am afraid I have some startling news for you," the Great Healer firmly said. "We are a week too late."  
  
           "What do you mean? I-I- don't understand!" Deidra gaped, staring in shock at the Great Healer. "If we are too late then what do we do?"

Abruptly the Great Healer groaned and collapsed to the floor before Deidra's very eyes.

"Great Healer? Are you okay?" she asked rushing to his side. Gently she shook him, but received no response. "Great Healer? Garren, what's wrong with him?" Deidra looked up at her fiancé in confusion and froze. The fear in her green eyes slowly melded into anger as she slowly backed away. "What did you do to him?"

Garren smirked as he answered, "Just a simple poisoning of the old man's tea. Don't worry, love. I have a much more painful death planned for you."

"Lord Cacus. I thought I'd recognize that vile stench anywhere. In fact, I killed you!"

"Didn't do a good enough job, Janus," he sneered.

"Don't. Tempt me," Deidra hissed rising to her feet.

The man laughed as his appearance reverted back to the gold and silver streaked haired man with glowing emerald green eyes. "And just what are you going to do, little girl? You are defenseless and your friends are going to die searching for your prince and princess! I've won." Abruptly he pulled a sword out and aimed the tip to Deidra's throat. "And your blood is mine."

*~*~*~*

            As the Sailor Senshi continued running through the woods, Hotaru abruptly stopped, frowning as she glanced down at the amethyst necklace. 

"Hotaru, what's wrong?" Michelle asked as she glanced at her charge as she and the others stopped running as well. 

            "Something…. feels off."

            "What do you mean?" Amara questioned, running a hand through her blonde hair.

            The dark haired girl merely shook her head. "I-I don't how to explain it."

            Trista exchanged glances with Amy as Raye crossed her arms in thought. "Is it of this world or the one you were previously at?"

            Hotaru bit her lip. Something felt very wrong. "Amy, can I see the map?"

            "Sure, but why?" the blue haired girl said, passing the map to the younger girl.  

Hotaru accepted it without a word and looked carefully at it. Her jaw abruptly dropped as gold and silver light passed over the written text and sketches morphing it completely.  Swallowing thickly she said, "We're not in Sager Forest. We're in Fystawn Woods and it's decorated with a nice picture of a skull and crossbones."

"WHAT?!" the girls chorused as they crowded around Hotaru to have a look at the map for themselves. 

"Oh great. We were set up!" Lita exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "This is great. I've always wanted to die in foreign universe! Thank you, Deidra!"

"We're going to die?! Where is Serena when you need her?" Mina whimpered as she began pacing.

"Calm down, all of you! This is not Deidra's fault. We are as much at fault as she is," Trista firmly said, her garnet eyes glowing angrily. "We can not lose our heads over this."

"Right. We've been in worst situations. We'll just have to do all we can and hope it works," Raye nodded.

"But we don't even have our powers," Amara argued.

Hotaru stared at the map, becoming more frustrated. "Will you all shut up! We at least have some sort of self defense! What about Deidra?  She is trapped with whoever set us up to die without any means of defense except her own damn wits!"  Pausing she glared at the other sailor senshi. "Now stop whining and lets get a move on! If we're lucky, we can make it to Sawent by dawn."

The other nodded silently and followed the senshi of destruction as she started through the woods once again. Her outburst left most of them in shock as they realized that Hotaru was indeed growing up. 

"I can't believe I thought he was hot," Mina muttered.

Lita nodded. "You and me both. Why is it the cute ones are always evil?"

*~*~*~*

            Trunks knelt on the ground of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He was still having difficulty adjusting to the gravity and musty air in the large void-like room. He knew it was going to be very trying for his body and mind alike, possibly pushing them to the breaking point, but he was determined to give everything he had. It was the only way to prove to his father that was worthy of being his son as well able enough to protect Hotaru from Cell. Deep down he was afraid, but refused to allow it to consume him. It was going to be a difficult task, but he had to hold on to all hope. 

            "So much for father son bonding," Trunks whispered as he looked at his father train through the fluctuating environments that ranged from burning hot to freezing cold. He knew Vegeta had a strong dislike of Hotaru. Unfortunately, this fact didn't make his chances of being close to his father any easier, if not harder. 'I wish Hotaru were here. Then maybe this place wouldn't be so bad. Maybe then I could surpass a super saiyan.  No matter, I still will and will myself worthy to everyone.' 

            With that thought in mind, Trunks rose to his feet and begun training once again. 'See you in a year Hotaru.'

*~*~*~*

            Deidra's green eyes narrowed as she stared back at into Lord Cacus's. Images of the past year and her time on the planet Janus filled her mind. He had used her by showing false affection towards her in order to grant Queen Beryl access into the dimension of the sailor senshi. This of course resulted in the fall of the Silver Millennium and the deaths of many. The latest encounter with the man who seemed to be the definition of evil was he had used her to terminate the other sailor senshi before she even realized that she was Sailor Janus. 

It was almost brilliant the way he manipulated her body by forcing her good side into submission by stealing her power bracelets. One of silver and one of gold metal cord that were practically indestructible. This of course resulted in her sides fighting for control almost as though she had split personalities. With Deidra dangerously unbalanced, it was easy for Lord Cacus to have her drugged. Once that was achieved, he was able to allow Kalika, her evil side full control of her body. Fortunately, she was never able to complete the assassination missions, falling short of killing the others each time thanks to Sailor Janus who fought to protect the others. 

She could have sworn she had killed Lord Cacus in a grueling battle that nearly resulted in her death as well. How he could have survived her most powerful attack, United Fan Radiance, followed by decapitation was beyond her. The only thing she knew was this time, he wouldn't survive. She couldn't allow it.

"Don't tell me you're going to cry, Janus. Poor pathetic, little school girl has no powers and no friends. She's all alone with a big bad man," Lord Cacus mocked. He chuckled briefly then questioned, "Just what are you going to do?"

"The only thing I can do. Fight," Deidra said as she took a step backwards then spun to the side. Reaching to the far wall, she pulled down a sword and gripped it tightly in her hand, prepared to fight. 

Lord Cacus only laughed. "You are going to fight me with a sword? That has got to be the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" In the next instant he rushed Deidra but she evaded the attack with a block of her own. 

"And you being a kind-hearted prince of this world has got to be the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. What did you do, manipulate everyone's memories including my own?" 

"Very good. So you do have a brain in their somewhere."

Deidra glared at him and swung her sword in an arc in an attempt to decapitate him, unfortunately Lord Cacus's sword met hers with a loud clank. "I wish you'd stop using me. I'm not a damn play toy for you to use at will! And for everything you have done I will make you pay royally!" With a battle cry Deidra rushed Lord Cacus, preparing to run him through, but at the last moment he swung his sword around, cutting off some of her hair in the process. 

"You-" Deidra paused and looked at the clump of burgundy hair on the ground. She gritted her teeth then yelled in fury. "Damn you!" 

"What? Don't like your haircut, princess?" 

Deidra growled forcing all her hatred directed towards the one man that she thought she loved and loathed straight towards him. "I may not have my powers, but I think I have anger to pull off even Saturn's Death Ribbon Revolution his my bare hands!" Deidra tightened her grip on the sword and concentrated all of her thoughts towards fighting. 'I can't let him get the best of me. This vicious cycle ends now. I can't allow him to hurt me or another person ever again. Oh, I wish the others were here. I don't think I can take him on by myself, but I guess I have no choice." 

Never rest, Never fear for the best of what you are shall soon appear. With your will, you shall succeed, and be the all that you are meant to be. With victory comes a loss for you shall seek a greater cause. No more tears and no more worry, your greatest joy will come from a journey. Speak softly and from the heart, you shall complete your part. One book closed, another rewritten, for new shall start these visions. Dark goes towards the light, as violets bloom in a new field a new sight.  Moonlight shines bright, awaiting the small star surrounding by the elements of afar. Time stands but not alone, as space joins the throne. A coin of new finds a land anew where upon five discovers two. 

Deidra frowned. 'Where did that come from? Did a poem just pop in my head or something? What does it mean?' she thought taking a step back, refusing to remove her eyes from Lord Cacus's face. 

Suddenly he struck out the point of his sword towards Deidra's abdomen, but didn't get a chance to finish the attack as she began to glow a deep burgundy color.

In shock the senshi of Janus looked at herself. "What's happening to me?" In a flash of an eye, she disappeared. 

*~*~*~*

            Hotaru sighed as she led the other senshi through the woods. Perhaps she went a little too far, but someone had to snap some reality into them. Amy gave her a friendly smile, assuring her that the others didn't hate her and that they respected her actions. Deep down she was still afraid of what exactly they had gotten themselves into. They should have never listened to Garren or the Great Healer with blind faith alone. And most importantly, they should not have left Deidra with them. There is no telling what the girl was suffering through at the moment. Hotaru could only hope that she remained strong and fought back with everything she had. 

            At that moment she also wondered what Trunks was doing and what he would do in this situation. She couldn't believe how much her life had changed. Before she was just the senshi of Saturn, the soldier of destruction. That seemed special enough in its own twisted form but now, there was so much more. She was actually feeling torn between the two worlds, the one with the other sailor senshi, and the one with Trunks. When everything was corrected, where would she go? This would take a lot of thought on her behalf and she knew she'd have to say good bye one way or another. 

            "What are we going to do if we can't find them?" Lita asked, sensing the uneasiness throughout the group.

            "Don't worry, we will. After all, we're the Sailor Scouts! We can do anything." Mina said a grin which slowly melted away. "Uh, right?"

            "I sure hope so. This place has been nothing more than a disaster since we got here," Raye sighed as she tugged her snagged skirt off a low branch. "Stupid skirt," she muttered trying to free herself when finally it came loose with a loud ripping noise. "Great."

            "Pulled a little too hard, Raye?" Lita laughed.

            "Shut up," the dark-haired girl sighed as she pushed up her long red sleeves.

            Suddenly a loud roar shook the girls from their thoughts as the trees around them began to sway violently. 

            "What's going on?" Michelle cried out, her blue eyes wide in warning. 

            "I don't know, but whatever it is it can't be good," Amara replied as she took a step backwards.

            "At least the gems that the Great Healer gave us still work. Otherwise, we might not have much of a chance," Amy said as she watched the sky darken.

            The senshi of Jupiter shook her head. "But we don't even know what we're up against. How do we know that anything we try will actually defeat whatever is causing this?"

            "We can only try," Trista quietly said.

            Hotaru nodded. "And believe."

            Just then a sword fell from the sky and pierced the ground inches from where Mina and Lita stood. In terror both girls jumped back as the others turned and stared at the mysterious weapon.

            "Where did that come from?" the blonde haired girl gaped. 

            "Good question!" Lita nodded. "It could have killed one of us."

            In the next instant, a harsh shriek filled the air as a large object also fell from the sky and crashed on top of Amara, Hotaru, and Trista, knocking them roughly to the ground.

            "Whatever it is, get it off me!" Amara growled as she picked her face up from the dirt.

            The five remaining girls looked dumbfound at their friends as well as what fell from the sky. 

            "Deidra? Is that you?" Amy said in bewilderment. The others girls blinked and looked for themselves.

            "I think so," the dazed girl answered back. Where am I?"

            "It is you!" Mina grinned. "Um, how did you get here?"

            "And can you get off us?" Hotaru groaned as she blew the ribbon from Deidra's dress off her face. 

            "Yeah. You're not exactly light, kiddo," Amara added.

            "Oh sorry," the burgundy haired girls said sheepishly. Carefully, she climbed off her friends and helped them back to their feet. 

            "So Deidra, care to explain what happened?" Trista asked, dusting off her dress. 

            Deidra instead smiled and shrugged. "What do you mean?" She didn't have the heart to tell them that they had been deceived by Lord Cacus once again. The fact that he caused them more trouble pained her even more, especially since it was her fault to begin with. They tried to warn her about him back in the Silver Millennium but she refused to listen, blinded by her own infatuation of the handsome man who was actually the most vile thing ever created inside.

            Hotaru, however was not about to buy Deidra's 'I don't have a clue,' act. She placed her hands on her hips and directed her full attention to her friend. "You do to know, Deidra. It's written all over your face. Tell us."

            In hesitation Deidra bit her lip hard. This was all her fault. 

            "Deidra," Trista gently said. "Please. Tell us."

            The senshi of Janus drew a deep breath and finally began to reveal everything she knew. "Garren is Lord Cacus. I think he's the one that brought us here."

            "What?! HIM again? Why me? Why us? This is so not a good thing," Mina panicked, recalling the time that Kalika's assassination attempt on the blonde was by looking her in the morgue in effort to drive her crazy enough to kill herself. "It has to be someone else! That's it! It's someone else."

            Sadly Deidra shook her head. "He transformed in front of me."

            "Well, that explains the new hair cut," Raye remarked noting the unevenly cut hair.

            Deidra stiffened but nodded. The jerk seemed to take joy in cutting her too, knowing that she loved having it long. But she swore he'd pay.

            Michelle gave the burgundy haired girl a small reassuring smile. "Don't worry. It'll grow back."

            "At least we know you're safe," Amara nodded.

            "Yeah, but for how long? And why does Cacus always go after Deidra anyway? It doesn't make sense. All the other villains always wanted Serena or Rini, not any of the ones under them," Jupiter said, flipping her ponytail off her shoulder.

            "Jealous, Lita?" Mina laughed. 

            Lita flushed. "No, I just don't understand why he's always trying to get Deidra and not Serena."

            "It is a valid question," Amy said. "I speculate it might have something to do with the power she possesses."

            Deidra's eyes lit up. "Of course! He always was a power hungry son of a-"

            "DEIDRA!" Michelle cried out in shock at the teenager.

            "Sorry," Deidra said quickly, cringing at the same time. "Um, son of a gun?"

            "Better," the senshi of Neptune sighed as Amara started laughing. 

            "So, what do we do now?" Mina inquired.

            Suddenly the sky went completely dark as the winds picked up at high speed and the temperature dropped dramatically. "You die," a deep voice said from above.

            "What?!" Raye yelled in warning as she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep warm. 

            "That was predictable," Hotaru muttered, pulled her hair away from her face. 

Deidra shrank behind her friends in fear knowing it was probably the last person she ever wanted to see again. "Oh no. Please no."

            The silver and gold haired man chuckled as he floated down to the ground in from of the sailor senshi, Everyone but Deidra stood in a defensive stance, prepared for anything. "Hello, ladies."

            Mina shivered. "He's sounds so slimy now."

            "When will you leave us alone, Cacus?" Amara growled with venom.

            "When you're all dead," he answered.

            Hotaru scoffed. "Also predictable. Are you villains studying the 'Villainy Handbook for Dummies' or something?"

            "Ah, Saturn. Sharp tongued, instead of equipped with a sharp weapon I see," Cacus mused. Hotaru refused to reply and instead shot him with a cold glare which only made him laugh. "Poor kitties have been declawed."

            "We still have the gems the Great Healer gave us!" Lita shouted in anger.

            Lord Cacus smirked and snapped his fingers. "Not anymore." Suddenly all the jewelry on the girls disappeared. 

            "What are we going to do?" Amy questioned in fear. 

            "We get help?" Mina said, wincing at the prospect of losing.

            "Sorry, ladies. I'm afraid this is no ordinary dimension," the man sneered.

            Hotaru raised an eyebrow in question. "What do you mean?"

            "This dimension as you call it, is of my own creation. You were all brought here to die."

            "Your own creation?" Raye said, her voice quivering slightly. 

            "Die?!" Mina gasped in fear.

            "Yes, one by one, death by or your own elements," Cacus said as he snapped his fingers again. "Suddenly the girls were enclosed in spheres, each to deal with their own elemental power. Everyone, but Deidra.

            Deidra cringed as she glanced at each of the spheres, catching glimpses of each of her friends and realized that she was alone. Then she turned to Cacus and hissed, "What? Can't figure out a way to kill me with my own element?"

            "Actually I have something more in mind for you," Cacus laughed as he took a step to the side. Just then he disappeared and Deidra found herself in a void. 

            "What is going on?" she shouted as she looked around. Suddenly, cruel laughter filled her hears. A very familiar laughter. "She gasped as she turned around. "It can't be. How?!"

*~*~*~*

            Amy sputtered as she tried to keep her head above the water and to find solid land, but everywhere she looked, there was nothing but water. 'I must get out of here before I drown she thought as the water slowly grew colder.

*~*~*~*

            Raye cried out in fear as the fire around her came closer, threatening to burn her alive. "This is not good." She bundled her long skirt in her arms, trying to stay away from the flames, but screamed in pain as it burn her arms. 

*~*~*~*

            The vines from the tree Lita was tangled in grew tighter. She knew she'd have to free herself soon before it squeezed the life out of her.

*~*~*~*

            Mina was strapped to a chair surrounded by blinding white light as words echoed in her head. 

            _"You're so lazy. You're so stupid. You can't do anything right. You're a disappointment. You're not pretty. You're can't sing. You're a waste of space."_

She tried to ignore the voices, but the louder they became, the more tears that fell from her blue eyes.

*~*~*~*

            Hotaru was alone in darkness, but screams of pain surrounded her. She fell to the ground in agony, feeling as though her insides were being ripped out. Visions, of death and massive destruction filled her head. "Can't… let … it… get … to… me," she whispered before releasing a blood curdling scream.

*~*~*~*

            Salt water matted Michelle's long hair as another large and violent wave washed over her body. It seemed as if she were swimming in the ocean during a hurricane, and from the looks of the next wave, it was creating tsunamis. 

*~*~*~*

            Amara was thrown off her feet as a huge gust of wind passed through her, stirring up the dirt ground in its wake. She coughed harshly, trying to remove the sand from her lungs, but it was useless as a tornado suddenly formed before her very eyes. 'This looks bad.'

*~*~*~*

            Trista curled up in the corner of a room filled with mirrors. She groaned, as an ill feeling filled her, and gasped in horror as she began to age slowly. Her hair was becoming silver as wrinkles began to form on her face. "This can't be real," she whispered before her hair went solid white.

*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: Well I FINALLY updated so yay. This chapter so did not turn out as I thought it would, but in a way, I think it's better. I'm going to TRY to update each month now, key word try. Hopefully I succeed. Until next time.


	23. Breaking Free

Dimensional Disaster Part 23

Breaking Free

By

Sailor Janus

Deidra closed her eyes as she fought to keep her wits about her. She knew the others were in just as much trouble as she was, but at least they may have a slight fighting chance.

"What's the matter, Deidra? Are you scared?" a venom-filled voice mocked from behind a veil of fog.

The senshi of Janus shuddered at the tone. She knew it could only be one person. Kalika, her evil side. Just how the hell she was supposed to fight a part of her was beyond Deidra. All she knew was that she had to be careful or all was lost. "No, Kalika. Not at all."

"Very good. You actually figured it out," Kalika said as the fog cleared revealing a girl with long black and crimson streaked hair with glowing golden eyes. Her tight black peasant style dress clung to her curves, giving a rather seductive look.

Deidra rolled her jade green eyes. "Please. It was obvious. So what are you going to do? Kill me so you can take over?"

"As the matter of fact, yes," Kalika said with a laugh.

"Good. Then why don't we get this over with, once and for all?"

Kalika laughed. "So you actually think you can defeat me?"

"I didn't say that." Deidra watched her other half carefully. This would not be even remotely easy. No matter. If she lived or died, she didn't care as long as the others would survive. 'For once, I don't know what to do. I hope the others are doing better than I am.'

* * *

Amy's arms and legs were growing tired as she fought to stay afloat. She shivered realizing that the water had to be at least sixty degrees by now if not less. 'There has to be someway out of here before I either drown or freeze to death."

The water remained still, stirring slightly from the senshi of Mercury's movements. It was almost as if Amy was in the middle of a large pool of water that had no end or beginning. More than likely there was also no bottom.

"I can't give up…. I've got to help the others. If only I could transform," Amy said bitterly to herself.

* * *

Sweat dripped heavily from Raye's face as the flames licked towards her feet. The circle of fire grew closer, and she had no place to escape to. The heat was growing intense making her feel dizzy.

"Damn it. I'm going to be burned alive in here," she shouted between coughs. "Or will die from smoke inhalation." Raye knelt down and buried her face in the fabric of her skirt. The fire may reach her quicker that way but at least the smoke wouldn't be as bad. She still pondered how to escape the inferno alive. Her only wish was to be able to transform, and perhaps then she'd have a fighting chance.

* * *

Thunder growled overhead and the vine tightened around Lita, pinning her more securely to the tree. She groaned as she pulled at the vines, but they only squeezed her tighter. Lightening stabbed into the soil in front of her, threaten to do the same to her body.

Lita gasped then gritted her teeth. It appeared they were either going to electrocute or crush her. Maybe even both to make sure she stayed dead. "This REALLY sucks!" Lita wished she had her henshin wand handy so she could free herself and help the others then kick Cacus's ass to hell for trying to kill them again.

* * *

Mina struggled in the chair she was strapped to, fighting against the harsh words taunting her as she closed her eyes against the violently bright light she was practically drowning in.

_"Why would anyone want you to be an idol? Idol of idiocy is more like it. Oh what, you're probably too stupid to know what that means. Just a dumb blonde with no brain that couldn't get by on looks if she paid people."_

Mina choked back a sob. "I'm not dumb! You're the one who's dumb you dummy!"

_"Oh, what an amazing insult from the most brainless bimbo ever. You will never amount to anything. Especially as a fighter. You're not strong enough for the gig. Lita and Amara are much better than you. Even prettier. Michelle is so much more graceful and Amy has both brains and beauty. Even the brat Rini looks better than you. They should rename you Sailor Cellulite."_

"Shut up, shut up SHUT. UP!" the senshi of love screamed out as more tears rolled down her face. 'I have to get out of here. I don't care what they say, the others need me.'

* * *

Hotaru curled into a tight ball as she clutched her head. The violent images of death and destruction only increased, slowly smothering the life out of her. 'No, I can't let him win. I have to help the others and…. Trunks. I can't leave him either. I have to get out of here,' she frantically thought. He needed her and she needed him. There was no way around it.

The pain increased as she tried to block the images from her mind. Hotaru clenched one of her hands into a fist, her short fingernails soon cut into her fragile flesh, but she couldn't feel the pain. All she could feel was the agony from the screaming torture she witnessed.

* * *

The wind whipped through Amara's short hair as she lungs screamed for air. With her hands in fists, she beat them against the sand, cursing Lord Cacus for all his worth.

"DAMN YOU, CACUS!" Amara sputtered on the mouthful of sand. The more time went by, the more she wanted to run him through from the bottom up. She knew she had to get out of there in order to find and protect the princess and the prince wherever they were. If only she had her henshin wand, things would be a hell of a lot better.

Amara closed her eyes against the increasing spray of sand as the huge tornado form and slowly came closer. 'Michelle, what would you do?'

* * *

Michelle lifted her head up through the water's surface and gasped for air. Her arms and legs were beginning to tire from fighting the vicious current of the sea trying to pull her back under. "Good thing I'm a good swimmer," she decided then dove back under the water as another huge wave toppled over her.

A moment later Michelle surfaced again. 'But I don't know how much longer I'll be able to do this. If I don't get out of here soon, I might drown. Oh where are the prince and princess?' she helplessly thought. 'I'm the senshi of the seas. I should be able to handle this!' Just then another large wave swept her under.

* * *

Trista closed her eyes against the images reflected of her aging. If she didn't do something soon, she'd be reduced to nothing but a pile of dust. "The images are false. The images are false. It's all in my head."

Unfortunately, she wasn't convincing herself too well, as her hair became snow white. Setsuna opened her eyes and shouted. "No!" She threw a fist into one of the mirrors, shattering it then fell to the floor, weak and bleeding. "Prince….. Princess… please… be okay."

* * *

Trunks tossed and turned then gasped out loud, "Hotaru, fight it. You've got to." He opened his eyes and sat up on the bed. Had he been dreaming? He was alone in the bedroom of the hyperbolic time chamber, yet whatever he was dreaming seemed so real. Hotaru was in a strange medieval looking world with a group of girls. They were betrayed by a silver and gold haired man and were trapped in spheres to die by whatever their power was. It was such an odd dream, but he realized that he could still recall the names of the girls that Hotaru was with.

He ran a hand through his bed-tousled hair and grabbed a strip of leather to tie back his now long mane. He couldn't decide whether or not to cut it off, but for the time being he decided he liked it. Trunks rolled off the bed and decided that doing more training would do him some good. His father still couldn't know of the new level he had reached. He could only hope it'd be enough to defeat Cellfor good.

Trunks glanced briefly at the void that was waiting for him outside the house and sighed. 'Hotaru, wherever you are, please come back.' With that last thought he mind, he set off to train once again.

* * *

Tears leaked from Hotaru's eyes as she began to lose all hope. It seemed that perhaps she wasn't strong enough to take on this horrible challenge. She bit her lip hard and silently cursed Lord Cacus.

_"Hotaru, fight it. You've got to."_

"What?" Hotaru lifted her head as she contemplated whether she was hearing things or not. The voice sounded so familiar yet so far away. "Who said that?"

_"Hotaru, wherever you are, please come back."_

She blinked and realized that it could only be one person. "Trunks. I can't let Cacus overwhelm me. I have duties and Trunks. He cares about me." Hotaru slowly climbed to her feet and clenched her hands into fists, struggling to block the sounds of death and destruction from her head. 'I am Sailor Saturn, the senshi of silence and princess of the planet of destruction, Saturn. I will not allow you to defeat me! Please, everyone, we've got to fight back. For the princess, the prince, and most of all, for ourselves.'

* * *

Deidra flew to the ground and clutched her shoulder, glaring coldly at Kalika. "I should have known you'd play dirty."

_Please, everyone, we've got to fight back. For the princess, prince, and most of all, for ourselves."_

"Hotaru?" Deidra blinked as she recognized the voice. "Just how the hell did she get in my head?"

"Talking to yourself?" Kalika mocked.

Deidra stumbled to her feet and smirked. "Let's just say I got a good amount of advice. If you destroy me, you destroy yourself and because I'm the one with the most power, you can kiss my butt because you're not going to win. Ever."

"You, little-"

"I am Sailor Janus, the senshi of balance and princess of the planet of dimensions, Janus. I have the power to overcome you." Deidra then closed her eyes and concentrated and the others just as she realized Hotaru had done.

* * *

Trista gasped as her garnet eyes flew open. "Hotaru…. We have a duty and shall succeed." She then dragged herself to her knees and closed her eyes, only concentrating on her heart and the others. "I am Sailor Pluto, the senshi of time, and princess of the planet of the underworld. I control time and therefore no one, not even this sphere can control me. Everyone shall be freed."

Suddenly, her aura was tinged with garnet and black as she sent her words out to the other senshi.

* * *

Amara fell to the ground and coughed up more sand. "I can hear Hotaru, Deidra, and Trista. I am Sailor Uranus, senshi of the skies and princess of the planet of wind. I refuse to be defeated by that asshole. I have a duty and I will fulfill it."

With that said, she rose to her feet and closed her eyes, thinking only of the others, in hopes that the message would be heard. 'Michelle, believe.'

Slowly the storm grew angrier and Amara glowed a light shade of yellow.

* * *

Michelle gasped, as she broke through the surface of the water with a determined look in her blue-green eyes. "Amara, I understand." She took another deep breath and closed her eyes, then allowed herself to descend fully into the wild waters below.

'I am Sailor Neptune, senshi of the depths and princess of the planet of the seas, Neptune. I am the ocean and therefore it cannot overcome me. I will do as I was called upon my planet to do, protect the princess and her prince. Everyone, we must remain strong.'

The water soon pulsed with energy as it began to swirl around her.

* * *

Amy's blue eyes flew open as she shivered in the freezing water. She inhaled a gasp of air and shook her head furiously. She could no longer be timid. She was a sailor senshi and was one of Serena's closest protectors.

She filled her lungs with air once again and sank to the bottom like a graceful rag doll. 'I am Sailor Mercury, the senshi of wisdom, and princess of the planet of water, Mercury. I will succeed in my given duty of protecting Serena.'

Suddenly, the water began to freeze as ice formed.

* * *

Mina's head snapped up as her eyes grew wide. "Amy?" She frowned then realized that she was giving up, something that she swore she'd never do. After all, she had sacrificed herself countless times for Serena. Why stop now?

Mina bowed her head and closed her eyes, blocking out the mocking and hateful voices echoing in her head. "I am Sailor Venus, senshi of love and princess of the planet of beauty. I will not EVER be defeated or my name is not Mina Aino! If anyone hears me we WILL defeat Lord Cacus!"

The binds on the chair snapped as Mina radiated with a glowing golden light.

* * *

Lita struggled against her binds then froze as Mina's voice entered her head. She swore under her breath and fisted her hands. "If you think you can beat me, you're dead wrong!"

She closed her eyes and concentrated as lightening struck the ground. "I am Sailor Jupiter, senshi of protection and princess of Jupiter, the planet of lightning. No one can defeat me and I will help destroy Lord Cacus!"

The storm growled harsher and a large bolt of lightening struck Lita as she pulsed with vibrant green light.

* * *

Raye shielded her face from the flames and glared at the fire. She could hear her fellow sailor senshi, louder and clearer than ever and now was not the time to surrender to the enemy. Her element was fire so why should she fear it?

With a determined look on her face she rose to her feet and closed her eyes. "I am Sailor Mars, senshi of war, and the princess of the fire planet, Mars. I am a sworn protector of the prince and princess of Neo Crystal Tokyo. I cannot be bent to the will of an enemy and will overcome all obstacles standing in my way!"

Suddenly as she glowed with red light, the fire grew fierce and consumed her.

* * *

In the meantime, in another dimension, chaos was taking on a whole new light as the situation became dire. Fortunately it was this time frame that hope exited the doors of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in the form of Trunks and Vegeta.

Goku, Piccolo, Tien, and Gohan stood dumbfounded as their comrades stepped out of the shadows. It was then that they noticed how much the teenaged saiyan had changed. His lavender hair now went a little past his shoulders and was tied back into a ponytail as the shorter sides of his hair hung below his strong jaw. His clothing was torn, but nevertheless, he never looked better.

"Thanks for waiting, guys. Did we miss anything?" The expression on Trunks' face was hard and unreadable. He was worried about Hotaru since a few moments ago he couldn't feel her ki despite the distance between dimensions.

Goku grinned. "It's good to have you back. Things have gotten worse since you were gone."

"Hey, Trunks. You've change," the small boy said.

"I see. Hey, you look like you're in great shape," Goku smiled at the teenager.

Mr. Popo nodded. "You were in the chamber for a whole day. I've never known anyone who could last that long in there."

"We probably could have come out a lot sooner but Father wasn't willing to leave until he was sure he had done all he could do." Trunks explained. "He insisted on training for the full year even though it only took him a couple months of training to-"

"Quiet! You have said more than enough. Our training is not to be discussed. EVER," His father coolly snapped, shooting the boy with a glare.

Trunks looked at the ground and shrugged slightly. "Well I guess you're just going to have to wait and see for yourself."

"So it worked out, I guess," Goku noted.

"Maybe. I'll take care of everything now. There's no need to attempt the training Kakarrot, because I'm sure you would not survive it. Besides I can guarantee that I won't be needing any of you in taking care of the androids."

"You fool!" Tien cried out in disbelief at Vegeta's arrogance.

Piccolo stepped in. "Listen, I don't know how much power you think you have but you are underestimating our enemies."

Tien nodded. "While you were in that room, Cell swallowed up android 17 and transformed so, don't try to tell us you can handle it. You don't even know what you're up against."

Vegeta chuckled darkly. "Clearly trying to defeat Cell has taken its toll on you. That's why I'm offering to take care of him myself."

"Vegeta, I really suggest you listen to Piccolo and Tien. You would have to triple your strength to stand a chance at…"

Just then Bulma arrived with Baby Trunks. Everyone rushed outside to greet her. She happily hopped out of her plane.

"Hi there!" She smiled cradling her infant son in her arms.

"Hey, Bulma. What are you doing here?" Goku inquired and Gohan ran ahead of them.

"I brought some things for all of you. You might need them," she replied as the boy shook the baby's hand.

"Hello, there," Gohan laughed.

It was then that Bulma noticed Trunks looking rather…. different. His mother gasped at ran up to the teenager, slightly unsure that he was indeed her son. "Trunks, what happened? I mean you are Trunks, right?"

"Yeah," he said, shocked by her reaction.

"Oh wow. You've grown." She grabbed his hair and pulled on it a bit. "Is this a wig? No it's real!"

"I was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I spent a year in there, but outside of it only a day had passed. That's why I've grown a little. Father and I trained together," Trunks explained.

"Vegeta, you don't look that different. Your hair didn't change at all," Bulma remarked.

"For your information a pure Saiyan's hair does not change from the day he is born." He sighed with annoyance and turned to the mother. "What are you doing here?"

"Hold on I'll show you. You see, this fight with cell is gonna be tough so I decided that maybe you could use some new combat suits." Bulma then opened a capsule to reveal several suits that resembled Saiyan armor. Soon Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks were suited up and before the teenager knew it, he was flying after his father who once again, was letting his ego get the better of him.

'This is ridiculous. If Vegeta keeps acting like this, he's going to get himself killed. At least Goku gave me a couple of senzu beans. Hopefully they won't be necessary. I just wish Hotaru were here right now.' Nonetheless, he knew he couldn't let his father fight alone.

* * *

Garren smirked at his success in disposing of the Sailor Senshi. All that was left was to destroy the Prince and Princess, and he would be rid of them once and for all.

His victory was short lived however when multi-colored light flooded each sphere then they shuddered and began to crack. He gaped in horror as one by one, they burst open revealing each girl in her new Eternal form with puffed sleeves, white trimmed skirts, and white boots graced with stars. All nine of them radiated with an intense energy, which threaten to knock the gold and silver haired man to the ground.

Sailor Janus was the first to catch his eye and smirked at him. Her aura seemed to pulse as she glowered at him. "Surprise."

The man growled and grabbed his sword. "I guess I'll have to kill you the old fashioned way then."

Sailor Saturn brandished her glaive and smiled sinisterly as she ran a gloved hand down the staff portion as though it were her favorite pet. "I'd like to see you try."

He frowned and thought better of challenging them head on. "Rather than give myself a workout, I think I'll depart for now, but this isn't over yet. Good luck finding your princess." Then in a blink of an eye he disappeared.

The Senshi of Dimensions rushed forward and swore. "Damn him! He ran away! YOU COWARD!"

Sailor Mars shook her head. "Well, I guess we should try to find Serena and Darien now."

"But where are they?" The Senshi of Love frowned with a worried expression on her face.

"Perhaps with our powers back, it will be easier to find them," Sailor Mercury suggested.

The older Senshi thought it over. "That may work," Sailor Pluto said.

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sailor Jupiter said heading out of the dark chambers of Garren's domain as the others trailed after.

'Trunks. I'll return as soon as I can. I promise,' Sailor Saturn thought, wishing she could be fighting along side him rather than run around on a wild goose chase for their missing prince and princess. The sooner they found them however, the better.

* * *

Author's Notes: I am so sorry that this hasn't been updated in so long, but with countless Writer's blocks, and things going on in life, well, it was hard to get back to writing again. Hopefully, I'll be able to finish this story sometime. 


	24. Battle of Wills

Dimensional Disaster Part 24  
Battle of Wills  
By  
Sailor Janus

The trees had a rather foreboding appearance as the Sailor Senshi wandered deeper into the dark, menacing looking forest. A faint breeze blew through their hair as tiny beams of sunlight lit the way. Those who had weapons, held them warily, prepared to attack at any given moment, Most notably, the young woman dressed in purple.

Sailor Saturn glowered at each tree as if daring for it to do something foolish. She simply wasn't in the mood to deal with anything rationally. All she wanted to do was rescue Serena and Darien then find a way back to Trunks. Her violet eyes widened as she realized just how much she was thinking of him. A blush colored her cheeks and she stumbled over a tree root. 'Am I in love? No, I can't be… could I?'

"Are you okay, Saturn?" The Senshi of Dimensions raised an eyebrow at her friend. "You look kinda dumbstruck for some reason. Does it have to do with that guy?"

Sailor Uranus choked at overhearing the burgundy-haired girl's question. The Senshi of Love however giggled at the woman's expression.

"No! Of course not. Whatever gave you that idea?" Saturn began laughing uneasily then threw Janus a glare as she smirked.

"Someone is in love," the Senshi of Dimensions said in a sing song voice.

"I am not!"

"Hotaru and Trunks sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"Deidra, that is really immature."

"But it's true." Sailor Janus giggled at her friend then tossed her hair back. "Lighten up, Hotaru. It's not a bad thing."

"Speak for yourself, Deidra," Sailor Uranus grumbled.

"Amara, I think it's cute," the aqua-haired woman laughed lightly. "Besides, she is old enough for a boyfriend now."

"I'd prefer her to be thirty."

"She'd prefer her to be eighty," Sailor Jupiter whispered to Venus who snorted in response.

Sailor Mars rolled her eyes. "Guys, we have more important things to consider other than Hotaru's love life, such as say, finding Serena and Darien and getting out of here."

"Mars is right. We need to consider where they might be and how to find them," Sailor Mercury said.

The green clad senshi bit her lip in thought. "Well, given the way Cacus is, they should be someplace dangerous and guarded by something extremely deadly."

"Sounds like a blast," the senshi of Uranus laughed.

The wind abruptly picked up, throwing leaves and dirt at the senshi who braced themselves against the assault.

"This really sucks! I have leaves in my hair!" Sailor Venus shouted over the windstorm.

"We need to get out of here," The senshi of Time said, clutching onto her staff as she shielded her face.

"Where?"

Sailor Janus bit her lip and but lost her footing, tumbling back into Jupiter with a shriek. "We're gonna get blown back to Cacus's if this keeps up."

"Over my dead body!" Saturn said through gritted teeth as she dug the hilt portion of her glaive into the earth to better stabilize herself.

"That can be arranged," a sinister voice replied from the shadows.

The Sailor Senshi looked up in shock, realizing that they weren't alone after all. This however infuriated the Senshi of Destruction even more.

"I'd like to see you try since you are too cowardly to show your face!" Violet eyes narrowed coldly as her comrades stared at the teenager as if she had gone mad.

"I'm not sure I like the influence that boy has on her," Sailor Uranus muttered to Neptune who said nothing in response.

"Is that a challenge, child?"

"Are you that dense to even question it?"

A bolt of lightening shot out of the sky and laid a mere few inches from where the Senshi of Destruction stood. Rather than scare her as it was probably intended to, Saturn instead raised her glaive up menacingly.

"Hotaru, stop!" Sailor Pluto said, grabbing the teenager's hand.

"Yeah, don't blow us up or anything," the burgundy clad senshi shouted nervously to her best friend. "I don't think that guy that you're so gaga over will like the idea of having you for a human jigsaw puzzle."

That calmed the violet eyed teenager down as she loosened her death grip on the staff of her glaive. She threw one glare towards the sky and stalked off in the opposite direction.

"Afraid?" the voice mocked her.

"I don't fight cowards," Saturn replied in a matter of fact tone without a seconds glance behind her.

Suddenly lightening crackled above them as the wind picked up intensely. A large glowing ebony bolt shot from the clouds and struck the Senshi of Destruction just as she looked up with disbelief and horror etched in her violet eyes.

* * *

"Hotaru."

_"Hotaru."_

"Hoo….tar….u."

"HOTARU!"

Violet eyes shot open and stared out into darkness as a pale hand brush against light pink lips upon porcelain skin. "Where… am I?"

_"Safe."_

Hotaru blinked and looked up, but there was no one else in the strange grayish atmosphere which glittered with tiny specks of color every few seconds. "Who's there? Trunks? Is that you?"

The voice however chuckled, making the teenaged girl feel very uneasy.

"I don't like being toyed with." Hotaru got to her feet and gasped at the sight of the purple gown she was wearing. It was oddly familiar yet she couldn't place her finger on the reason why.

_"Having memory problems, Princess of Saturn? They make medication for that particular issue."_

"Don't you know that only cowards hide in the shadows?"

_"And don't you know only insane people talk to themselves?"_

Hotaru frowned. Something felt very off. It couldn't be Mistress 9 could it? No, that was impossible, but still, it had her worried. "What do you want from me?"

_"Why would I want something from you, dear princess?"_

She rolled her eyes. "Come on. Everyone has a hidden agenda. So what is yours? Power? My body? My life? Total destruction? TELL ME!"

_"Impatient I see."_

"You'll see a lot more if you don't tell me what you want or release me," Hotaru growled but her conviction wavered as she began to feel light-headed and suddenly collapsed.

_"Let the games begin."_

* * *

"Hotaru! Hotaru! Open your eyes damn it!" Deidra shook her friend's detransformed form as fear filled her eyes. "You have to open your eyes!"

"Deidra, stop!" Trista barked sharply as Amara and Lita pulled the frantic burgundy haired girl away.

"Let me go! She has to be alright!" Deidra struggled against the two stronger girls but it calmed down after a moment, realizing that it was futile. Instead she slumped to the ground and cried.

Mina bit her lip and twisted her skirt with her hands. Her wide blue eyes were worried as she gazed helplessly at the unconscious girl. "She will be okay. She just…has to."

Lita furrowed her brow, balling her hands into fists. "She better or that asshole is going to be facing my bad side."

"Lita, language like that is not needed," Michelle scolded, but her conviction was lacking compared to her usual tone. She just didn't seem to have her heart in it.

Just then, Hotaru's eyes fluttered open. The teenaged girl glanced blankly around and touched her forehead with a wince. "What happened?"

"Hotaru! You're okay!" Deidra cheered as she threw her arms around her best friend.

"Get your hands off me!"

It wasn't the order so much as the tone that left the burgundy haired girl backing away like a kicked dog. She looked at her friend with a stricken look and brought a hand to her face as though slapped. "What's wrong? You've never yelled at me like that before."

"Because I figured you'd be too simpleminded to understand," Hotaru scoffed, fluffing her bangs from her eyes and snorted. "You should have been a blonde."

"Hey! Hair color does not prove intelligence!" Mina threw her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at the dark haired girl.

Raye pressed a hand to her lips. "Something is very off about her."

"I agree," Amy nodded, clutching her hands together, worry shining in her blue eyes.

"Something's not right," Trista said in warning as she drew back as though she could sense something was about to happen.

Hotaru groaned and dropped her head then slowly lifted it. Eerily enough her eyes glowed a menacing violet that was frighteningly familiar.

Amara stepped back and swore as Michelle gasped in alarm.

"Oh shhhoestrings!" Deidra stared in horror as realization hit her hard. "I thought we were done with Mistress 9. Can I resign from my position as Princess of Janus? It's not even referred to as a planet anymore!"

"We can handle this… I think," Lita exchanged glances with Raye who winced in turn.

"I have a really bad feeling about this," the priestess murmured.

Mina chuckled nervously. "Come on, Hotaru. Snap out of it. You have a really cute guy in another dimension who probably doesn't have a thing for evil women so come back at least for him. Please?"

Amara glanced at Lita and whispered, "Think we can take her?"

"Not sure if I want to find out."

Amy stepped forward, her blue eyes shining with concern. "Hotaru, we're your friends. Please, we don't want to fight you."

"You have to fight against whatever is trying to control you. You're stronger than it is," Michelle urged earnestly. "Come on, you can do it. We have faith in you."

Hotaru snorted and fired up her ki then threw a blast at the group of girls who dove for cover.

"We're in trouble." Lita flipped her ponytail out of her face as Raye climbed to her feet.

"You think?" The priestess brushed off her skirt then leapt out of the path of another ki blast. "Snap out of it, Hotaru!"

"This sucks. This sucks. This SUCKS!" Deidra shrieked as the tree next to her blew up. She dove for the ground and froze in horror as Hotaru powered up another attack.

"Nighty night."

* * *

Author's Notes: I really need to rewatch my DBZ tapes. At least I finally got this moving again. Sorry that it took so long but between a suicidal laptop that has finally been replaced (I love you my machine!), migraines, my best friend's wedding, and the holidays I've been going insane.

I do however plan on finishing this story. It will be my last DBZ/SM fanfic though.

I am also creating a website with two of my best friends that are also writers that will feature our original series and novels that we are seeking to get published. It'll include web stories as we'll call them involving side stories for the actual stories we are working on as well as teasers for the books themselves. I hope to have it up and ready by the end of the month. Keep an eye on my profile for more details. And feel free to email me on any questions you may have. My email is also listed in my profile.

I hope you enjoyed the newest installment and thank you for your patience.


	25. Dreams or Reality

Dimensional Disaster Part 25  
Dreams or Reality  
By  
Sailor Janus

Deidra gritted her teeth together and clenched her eyes as she waited to be blown to smithereens. She waited a moment longer then frowned as she realized that she wasn't being blow apart by a blast. "What is…" She lifted her head and blinked. Hotaru was no longer in the form of Sailor Saturn and was lying on the ground and standing over her was….

"Serena! Darien! It's you!"

_Did I die or maybe I'm hallucinating…. Perhaps this is what they call having your life flash before your eyes before you die._ Deidra scowled as the voices of her fellow sailor senshi grew more cheerful. Finally she scrambled to a sitting position as her eyes fell upon their missing prince and princess. "You really are back…. Or we all died…. Or did I accidentally open another portal… Damn it! I've got to quit doing that!"

Serena laughed, her bright blue eyes twinkled as she shook her head. "No, we're all still alive and in the same place we have been which I have no clue what it is." Her face grew serious as she knelt over the unconscious Hotaru. "I hope I didn't hit her too hard."

Amy inspected her vital signs and tilted her head in thought. "She seems to be okay. Just knocked out."

"Thank goodness!" Michelle pressed a hand to her hurt and sighed in relief.

You really saved our butts though, Serena," Mina chimed in. "She went all Mistress 9 or something!"

Lita scowled as she folded her arms over her chest. "But I thought Mistress 9 was gone for good. Why did she turn up now?"

Deidra's green eyes narrowed as she ground her teeth together. She had an idea and was not afraid to share her speculation with the others. "Cacus. That bolt probably drew out any negativity or whatever that was still lingering inside her."

"He really is a major jerk," Raye growled as she crossed her arms over her chest then softened as she looked down at Hotaru's still form. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"She better be or I'm gonna smash that guy's face in!" Amara cracked her fists as her blue eyes darkened with fury.

Trista shook her head and said softly, "If only it were that easy."

"She should be okay though. At least… I hope so." Serena glanced at Darien and bit her lip. "Right?"

"I don't think you did any major damage. That should have snapped her out of it." He rubbed her shoulder reassuringly then cleared his throat. "Until then we should probably wait for her to wake up."

* * *

Floating. She felt like she was floating. Why was she floating? Hotaru thought hard but couldn't recall what had happened previously. It was all one big blur.

"Are you ever going to come down?"

Her eyes fluttered opened then widen at the sight of Trunks sitting nonchalantly on a boulder. The wind wafted through his lavender locks as his blue eyes focused intently on her.

She stared at him, unsure of what to do or even how to come down. Tears of frustration threatened to spill as she opened her mouth but no words would come out. She wrapped her arms around herself and lowered her eyes to the flowing purple sleeves of a gown that she did not recognize.

"You can't give up. Not now. You're stronger than that." Trunks's voice was soft and patient, not scolding given his choice of words.

_I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help. I'm…lost. _She sighed in defeat as a chill ran down her spine. She was cold. Very cold. _I don't belong…anywhere._

"That's just you surrendering. Do you honestly feel that way deep in your heart?"

Hotaru lowered her gaze to Trunks's tender one. She hesitated a moment before she reached her hand out for his, longing to feel a connection. A wince flashed across her face; fearful that her hand would pass right through his, but she breathed a sigh of relief as she felt his fingers wrap around her own. "No, I don't. But I still don't know what to do or where I even belong. My world needs me but…."

"Shh, you don't have to make that decision right now." He kissed her forehead as tears began to sting her eyes. "There's no reason to cry. Everything will work out."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine. Do what you need to and choose what to do from there." Trunks wiped a tear from her cheek and enveloped her in his arms.

* * *

Hotaru opened her eyes and found herself to be disappointed to see the other sailor senshi instead of a certain lavender haired warrior.

"You're awake! Um, you're not still planning on killing us are you? Please say no," Deidra clasped her hands together pleadingly as Hotaru blinked in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Why would I kill you?"

"You kind of went Mistress 9 or something," Mina explained then grinned. "We're glad to have you back though.

Hotaru bolted upright. "What?! But- how? Mistress 9 shouldn't be in my body anymore."

Raye stepped forward and exchanged glances with Trista. "We suspect that whatever Cacus hit you with drew whatever negative energy that was still lingering from Mistress 9 out of you. Serena seems to have fixed that issue…. At least we hope so."

"Serena?" Hotaru turned around slowly then gasped in shock at the sight of the princess and the prince.

The moon princess smiled kindly at her. "We're glad to see that you're awake. Are you feeling any better now?"

"I-" She paused and thought about it. "no longer feel angry. I feel like my regular self for a change."

"Good! It worked!"

Darien chuckled. "And you doubt yourself?"

"One can never be too sure about these things."

Hotaru fell silent as the others began talking at once. Everything around her suddenly became a blur as her mind began drifting.

Did she still belong with them? So much had happened since the day Deidra accidently sent her to another world. She loved the other senshi like very dear sisters but whether their world was still her home, she did not know. Could she bear to say goodbye to them once again and possibly forever? She didn't have that answer either. At that moment she felt very lost. Just like how she felt in her dream. Was it all nothing but a dream?

"Hotaru?"

"Huh?" She blinked as everything came back into focus and she realized that Deidra was standing in front of her with a puzzled expression.

"Are you okay? You seem to be a bit of a space case lately."

"Just a lot on my mind."

She pursed her lips in thought then tucked her hands nonchalantly behind her back as Hotaru turned away. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"It wasn't a dream."

Hotaru spun around as shock flashed across her face. "What? How did you-"

Deidra shrugged then lifted her head to the sky and closed her eyes. " I know you. And I know how you can be. Plus, with you having gone Mistress 9 for a bit, it seemed logical that you night have thought that your memory got scrambled or something."

"Dei-"

"Let me finish." She drew a breath taking in the scent of a warm breeze. "You're feeling torn right now- I can see that on your face. But to some degree… I know how you feel."

"What do you mean, you can't know…" The dark haired teen narrowed her eyes at the red head. "Don't you dare tell me that you've been peeking into dimensions. What has Trista told you about that!"

"Shh!" Deidra winced as she glanced over her shoulder, but found that the others were still engaged in their conversations. "We're the youngest of the group and to be honest, I don't think we're meant to stick with them. I feel like I'm meant to be else where…. I just don't know where that is. Maybe after all this… I'll find out."

"But you…" She dropped her gaze to the grass. "So, no matter what I choose you're going to leave?"

Deidra giggled as she shook her head. "No, not like that. It may not even be for several years if at all for all I know, but someday…. Just like with a normal family you do part ways."

Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "Since when have you become so wise?"

"Hey! I have my moments." She smiled as Hotaru laughed then hugged her. "No matter how far apart we may end up, we'll always be best friends and sisters."

"That's a promise."

* * *

Trunks stood on a cliff, watching his father seek out Cell as he recalled the nothingness that was the void of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. His father struggled to push himself beyond his limit and yet no matter what Trunks did, Vegeta still wanted nothing to do with him.

"Why do I even try?" He shook his head and closed his eyes. Never before had he felt so alone. Even after Gohan had died in his time line, he still had his mother he could go to. It was pointless to even consider that his father would want to acknowledge his existence as more than just a nuisance. He was not the way he had hoped him to be. It was easier to just leave him be, at least for a while. Trunks was never one to give up easily. He supposed he got that endearing quality from his father.

He chuckled weakly and sighed. He needed to think of something else or his burning anger over his father's selfishness would begin to rage once again.

_I wonder how she is doing. I hope she's alright wherever she is._ The fury threatening to bubble over stilled at the thought of Hotaru. Never before had he fathomed meeting someone like her. Especially traveling back in time. He could still remember the first day they met. She was so… captivating. Even when he was suspicious of her he still could not get his mind off her. _And I had to spend practically a year without her just because I want to change things for the better. Here's hoping I succeed and I'll see her again soon._

_Am I- no, I can't focus on that right now. Defeating Cell is the only option at this point. I hope we can succeed this time._

_

* * *

_

Author's Notes: In case you noticed, this chapter has been editted in a place due to a mistake I made. I'm mainly writing the majority of this on the fly and it was pointed out to me that I made a mistake which has now been corrected. I'm sorry and thank you. You know who you are :)

SJ


End file.
